A New Day
by elaine451
Summary: Complete!It’s 1968 and Angel has found a moment of perfect happiness. Just what it means for Buffy 30 years later remains to be seen. Not happy with the title, so this may change. Will take place at the beginning of Buffy Season 2, fr
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Resubmitted this first chapter because, duh…it's a prolog, not an epilog. Sorry. It's 1968 and Angel has found a moment of perfect happiness. Just what it means for Buffy remains to be seen. Will take place at the beginning of Buffy/Season 2. Almost totally AU.

**Pairing:** Buffy/Angelus, more as the story progresses.

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

* * *

Prolog- 1968

Angel had first met the girl when she was pregnant and half starved. He wasn't doing much better himself, but he took her in and nursed her back to health. She'd given him a reason to try to live again. Something, someone to care about. And he'd given her something as well, a bit of faith in her fellow man.

He was someone who asked nothing of her, just that she take care of herself. Eat the food he brought to her, take the vitamins he gave her, visit the free clinic. He gave so much and yet asked nothing in return. It was a novelty to a girl who had almost everything taken from her at a very early age and had to pay, in one way or another, for every little bit she had gotten since. He was the first kind man she had ever met. She knew he had secrets, but it just didn't matter. He had become her friend and she trusted him with her life. And naturally, had fallen in love with him.

When Annie was ready to give birth, Angel had taken her to the hospital and stayed with her all through her labor. Encouraging her, never letting her give up. Finally, when she held her son in her hands and knew he was healthy, that her poor condition at the beginning of the pregnancy hadn't hurt the baby, she gave a sigh of relief and handed her son over to Angel, "Please, he owes his life to you, will you name him?"

Angel had been overcome with emotion, but held onto to his dignity a while longer as he took the task very seriously. This was a very significant decision. The wrong name could scar him for life Angel thought. And then it came to him, a good name, a solid name. A name that would take the child far in his life, if Angel had any say in it.

He looked at Annie with just a little bit of wonder in his eyes. "Connor, I really like the name and I don't think it'll get him beat up too much at school."

She smiled up at him. "I think it's a fine name. Connor it is, I'll let the nurse know for his certificate. Thank you again Angel." She paused, "For everything."

Angel held the child in his arms and looked over at the young woman who gazed at him adoringly.

"I know you're not his real daddy but you've meant more to him, to us this past year then anyone in our entire lives." Annie referred to Angel as daddy whenever she spoke to the baby, and he felt a lucky imposter each time. "I don't know how to thank you Angel. You know how I feel about you. I'm hoping you feel just a bit of what I do. And even if you don't, it's okay because I know I feel enough for the both of us." There was such hope, such openness in her voice and in her face.

And Angel thought, maybe, just maybe this could be home. He didn't love her, but he did care for her and the boy was coming to mean the world to him. As he looked down at Connor, the baby laughed and reached for Angel's nose. Then he said the word that would turn Angel's world upside down, once again.

"Dada!"

Angel looked at Annie, then at Connor. His heart filled with such joy, such hope and happiness. He had never felt such completeness, even when he had still been human. What he didn't expect was the agonizing pain that followed. Looking over at Annie with absolute fear and anguish, he pushed the baby into her arms.

"Run Annie! Take the baby and run as fast and as far as you can!" Angel fell onto his knees, an agonizing groan escaping from his lips.

He looked up at Annie again, his eyes glowing yellow and yelled. "Now! Leave while you still can!"

"Angel, please. What's wrong?" she pleaded in fear and confusion.

"This is my last warning. Run! Don't look back. Don't ever look for me. He'll kill you and the boy! Run Annie!"

She saw a change in him that made her blood run cold. Fear and the instinct to protect her son took over and she knew that she had to escape. Barely able to see through her tears, she grabbed her son and held him close as she ran for the door, afraid to look back.

Angel doubled over into the fetal position, excruciating pain and fear running through his body as he felt his soul being sucked out into the ether as he experienced his last moments as himself.

* * *

He stretched and blinked his eyes a few times, not really sure how much time had passed. Minutes, hours, days. He didn't know and he didn't care. His eyes began to adjust and his confusion began to clear. Standing, he turned several times, taking in his surroundings.

I'm free, he thought. After all those decades stuck with that whiny bastard, I'm finally free! He didn't feel the soul anywhere, no twinges of guilt or anguish – the soul was gone, totally gone. He laughed out loud and silently thanked Annie and Connor. Well, mostly the whiny whelp. For this gift, he thought, you can live.

Angelus looked around the apartment again and laughed. With all of his financial resources at Angel's fingertips the idiot chose to live like a pauper. Even with that vapid girl and her bastard son, he had barely kept them in diapers and formula.

His mind flashed on those years of living on the streets, chasing down rats for sustenance and he cringed. The soul had even refused to eat cats and dogs. The fact that they had survived as long as they did was a testament to Angelus' strength.

Now he would live the life he'd been dreaming of while trapped in his own body. Just hoped his accounts were still in place. But Switzerland being Switzerland, he was sure he was just fine.

He laughed again with the thoughts of having his life back. And with the realization that he could finally seek his revenge on those who had turned against him in his hour of need.

Darla, Dru and William. He would make them all pay for deserting him. No matter how long it took, he would find them and they would pay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** It's 1968 and Angel has found a moment of perfect happiness. Just what it means for Buffy remains to be seen. Not happy with the title, so this may change. Will take place at the beginning of Buffy/Season 2, but will deviate from original story line. Almost totally AU. Buffy/Angelus

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

* * *

1997

Pacing in her room while waiting for the right time to sneak out, Buffy thought about the past few months. Since taking care of the Master, the summer had past uneventfully on the Hellmouth. Thankfully so as she needed a little break after dying and all. Buffy had returned from a summer visit with her father with a nice new wardrobe and a relationship that left a lot to be desired. At least she had come to terms with the master and her father, progress. It had been a difficult time, but with Giles, Willow and Xander, she had come through it.

So, here she was, two months into her junior year at Sunnydale High, Principal Snyder still the world's biggest ass and all she wanted was to find a little normalcy in her life. Maybe a boyfriend? Okay, maybe not. After all, how fair would it be to bring a high school boy into the drama called her life? She just hoped there would not be major apocalypse in the foreseeable future and she might be able to stay on top of her studies. Buffy often wondered if other slayers had to contend with high school and try to hide their calling from a nagging mom.

She felt itchy tonight. Anticipation, yeah that was the feeling. And try as she might to deny it, it felt good, well maybe not good, but not really bad. Just something she couldn't put her finger on. Something was coming. Giles was always on her to listen to her slayer intuition and right now it was going crazy. Excited and scared, but in a really weird, good way. A change was coming, and wasn't change good?

Buffy listened at her door to make sure her mom was in bed. She had to head over to Sunnyrest Cemetery this evening. There appeared to be one little guy who was up for some undead action tonight. Fledglings were easy to handle, so she should be home in time to finish her history paper. Reaching for Mr. Pointy, she jumped out the window.

* * *

Since moving to Sunnydale, Buffy hadn't burnt down a single building, but she wasn't doing as well as Joyce would have liked. And all summer she had been distant, even Hank had noticed and for him to pick up on something like that meant it was pretty blaring. And now, with fall turning soon into winter, things weren't all that better. And not one thing Joyce could point her finger at and say 'Ah ha!'. But Buffy was keeping something from her and she was going to find out what. So, here she was, in the middle of the night, following her only child to a cemetery of all places. Please God, don't let her belong to some strange cult. And what the heck was she doing climbing out of her window? Was this a regular activity for her daughter? Buffy was going to have quite a bit of explaining to do once Joyce found out what she up to.

Buffy walked over to the fresh burial plot, pulled out her stake and waited, thinking a few 16 year old thoughts as well as some soon to be seventeen year old ones. And a few slayer thoughts as well, for good measure.

She sensed the footsteps before she actually heard them. Giles would be so pleased. She stood, holding her stake in front of her, her stance a fighting one.

Joyce was unsure of what to do next as she saw the three young men and a young girl approach her daughter. She could only sink to the ground in shock as she saw the faces of these four creatures change before her eyes, becoming something Joyce had never seen in her life.

The next few moments were a blur for her as she watched her daughter give the athletic performance of her life. Buffy kicked, punched, twirled and jabbed, turning two of the monsters to dust almost immediately.

Buffy fell to the ground, swinging her legs around to drop the remaining male with a thud. As she was about to plunge the stake into his chest, the female pounced on her back, bringing Joyce out of her trance. She looked around and picked up a tree branch, running towards them, intending to smash the bitch that had her daughter by the hair.

What neither she nor Buffy had noticed was the newly risen fledgling, thirsting for his first meal. He lunged at Joyce, causing her to trip and scream.

Buffy had finally flipped the stupid bitch off her back in time to see her mother hit the ground with the newbie hovering above her. She gave a kick at the girl on the ground before she found her dropped stake and made a mad dash.

"Mom!"

Angelus had watched this whole scene unfold before him from his hiding place in a near-by mausoleum. This was one strong slayer, her small stature belying all that power. And she was so young and hot! Immediately drawn to her he knew his decision to come to Sunnydale was the right one. Although his thoughts were not of killing her, no. He had no doubts in his ability to make her his, and then her could crush her, if he chose. He could most certainly have some fun here, he smirked.

So, the older woman was her mother. Curiouser and curiouser. The slayer most likely wouldn't be able to handle the demons and protect her mother at the same time. He had to chuckle to himself. Things just seemed to go his way.

He made it to Joyce first, Buffy being hindered by one of the vamps. Angelus pulled Joyce up and pushed her out of the way before he snapped the neck of the fledgling, turning him to dust. He turned in time to see the slayer running towards him and her mother, the two vamps hot on her heels.

"Duck!" he yelled.

Not really knowing why she trusted this stranger, Buffy fell to the ground as Angelus punched his fist through the demon's face. As he fell, Buffy twirled and planted her stake through his heart. The female skidded to a stop and turned to make a run for it, but before she could take a step, Angelus had pulled out a dagger and threw it at her, hitting his mark andturning herto dust, as well.

Buffy got to her feet and took a really good look at her mother's rescuer. He was so big she had to crane her neck up to see his face. So big and so gorgeous, she thought.

At the same time Angelus looked down at her. So small and so hot, he thought for the second time.

Looking into each other's eyes, time seemed to stop for a moment for the both of them. Angel was the first to snap out of the trance. Okay, he thought in confusion, that wasn't good.

"I…" Buffy stammered, "I…don't know…"

Angelus chuckled, quickly regaining his composure, a sexy half grin crossing his face. "You're welcome. Better take care of your mom."

"Oh my god! Mom!" She couldn't believe she had forgotten about her mother. Running to her, Buffy wasn't sure how to explain the night's exploits, she was just grateful her mom was still alive.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Her voice filled with concern and just a twinge of fear.

Joyce lifted a hand to her daughter's face. "Buffy, I just don't understand. What was, what is all this?"

Buffy turned to find her beautiful savior gone. Typical, she thought. She turned back to her mother. "This is my life", she simply stated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** It's 1968 and Angel has found a moment of perfect happiness. Just what it means for Buffy remains to be seen. Not happy with the title, so this may change. Will take place at the beginning of Buffy/Season 2, but will deviate from original story line. Almost totally AU. Buffy/Angelus

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

* * *

Willow looked worriedly at Buffy. "So, you know Buffy, this could be a really good thing. I mean, you won't have to lie and keep secrets from your mom anymore."

Always looking for the best in all things, that was her Willow. "Hello, teenager here. That's what I'm suppose to do. She's so wigged out now she's probably going to attach one of those tracking devices to my ankle." Buffy took another deep breath and looked over in the direction of the library as she and Will made their way to their next class.

Joyce had come to school with Buffy that morning, determined to find out just exactly what power this man had over her daughter. While trying to explain her slayer status last night, Joyce couldn't help but notice just how often Buffy had mentioned Mr. Giles. She seemed to defer to him in all things. It appeared, according to Buffy, he knew everything, he was everything, and he had more of an influence over her daughter than she or Hank ever had. Although, she had to blame both herself and her ex on this front. Herself because she had been so consumed with the failure of her marriage and Hank because… well because he was Hank.

So, here she sat for the past two hours, listening to Mr. Giles trying to explain her daughter and the supernatural to a woman who was in the dark about both. And feeling more than a little jealous.

"She's only sixteen Mr. Giles. This is too much responsibility for such a little girl. I want her to be a teenager, not the savior of the world." Her voice caught on those last four words and Joyce felt herself very close to breaking down.

Sitting down next to Joyce, Giles took her hand . "Buffy is a remarkable young woman. You should be very proud of her. She is quite possibly the strongest and ablest of any recorded slayer. Despite her youth, she has great leadership capabilities and I believe that in no small way is a direct result of you. No other slayer has lived with their family until they have been called and I am of the theory that the love and security of her family has given us a new breed of slayer." He hadn't meant to go on about this in such gushing detail, but he felt the need to comfort the woman and also assure that she wouldn't pack Buffy up and head for the nearest Amish community.

Thank you Mr. Giles. I will need to think on this. I have to do what is best for my daughter. And after seeing the danger she was in last night…although I'm sure my being a distraction didn't help…I just want her safe."

"Yes, well. As you did see last night she is quite capable of handling most situations. Her slayer strength and healing are quite extraordinary." Giles took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to be patient and understanding, but fighting the desire to shake this woman and make her understand the importance and seriousness of the situation.

"I'm just very grateful that young man was there to help us."

Giles head snapped up. "Help? Buffy had help? She didn't tell me about this."

"Well, I suppose she hasn't had time, what with trying to keep me from a complete breakdown. And I don't suppose she tells you every little thing either, Mr. Giles." Joyce knew she sounded petulant and jealous, but she didn't like the way Mr. Giles was so sure of the closeness between himself and her young daughter. Couldn't they have found a female watcher?

He did pick up on her irritation and possessiveness, but chose to ignore it. "Yes, well, I expect we'll catch up later."

Joyce frowned and stood to leave, "Yes, I expect you will. Thank you for your time Mr. Giles. And I expect we'll talk again soon." With that she left Rupert Giles with quite a bit of contingency plans to work out. He'd best call the council and give them an update on his slayer. He was sure they would not be pleased and were sure to try to use their extensive resources to pull Buffy closer to the fold. He didn't want that for his slayer. She loved her mother and was sure that any attempt to make her choose would not work for her or for the council.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Joyce wasn't sure how to handle the whole slayer situation, but she felt her maternal instincts kick into full throttle.

"On patrol and then over to The Bronze to meet Willow and Xander." Buffy decided factual was the road to take with her mother. No whining, no explanations. Just the facts.

"I don't know Buffy. Are you going alone? Will Mr. Giles be with you? Maybe you should leave an itinerary of where you'll be patrolling. Or maybe one of those cellular telephones?" Her voice was gradually going up octaves as she spoke.

Buffy felt her mother's panic and felt a bit of her own, as well as a mixture of anger and suffocation. She understood her mother's fear, but what would she do if her mother forbade her do her job? "Mom, really, I've been doing this for quite awhile. I know what I'm doing, please trust me."

Joyce looked incredulous. "Trust you? You've kept this huge secret from me for years and you expect me to trust you? I'm on the verge of shipping you off to a boarding school I can't afford and you're asking me to trust you?"

"Mom," her voice pleading. "This is more, bigger than you or me, I so sound like an old movie, but really. I didn't ask for this, but it's me. It's mine. It's not something you can just put on restriction. And it's important. Please mom, don't ask me to choose."

Bristling at the tone in her daughter's voice, Joyce stood and faced Buffy. "Are you threatening me young lady?"

"No mom. No threats. Just facts. I'm the slayer. Geography won't change that fact. We're on the Hellmouth, you brought us here for some reason, another fact that you can't deny. And the last fact, I'm not leaving. I can't." With that last comment, Buffy turned to leave the room.

"If you walk out that door Buffy Anne Summers don't bother coming back. I have had enough of this nonsense. I am the adult here, you are the child. What I say goes. Are we clear?"

Buffy stopped asking all the gods for the courage to make the right decision, without turning she spoke. "I love you mom. I always will, but I do this because I have to. It's what I am. And I do it for you as well as the rest of the world. Can't you see that?"

"Buffy, you are just a child. You have been brainwashed by that council and by that Giles person. Those who can't do, teach Buffy. And what's he's taught you is wrong, crazy. What is your decision?" Joyce had to stand her ground; this was for Buffy's sake. She needed to leave this madness behind her. She would not support her in this insanity and if she had to use tough love to make her daughter see the light, well then, so be it. Let her try to live her life with these people who were not her family, see how longthey stood by her.

Buffy slowly turned to look into her mother's face and saw the resolution in it and feltthe resolution growing in her own. "Can I get my school books and pack a few things before I leave?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** It's 1968 and Angel has found a moment of perfect happiness. Just what it means for Buffy remains to be seen. Not happy with the title, so this may change. Will take place at the beginning of Buffy/Season 2, but will deviate from original story line. Almost totally AU. Buffy/Angelus

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

* * *

After calling Giles to come and pick her up, Buffy had officially moved out of her mother's house. Giles had tried to mend things between the two women, but neither one of them would budge in their opinions. Joyce thinking all Buffy needed was some time to realize that all she could really count on was her mother. And Buffy, just wanting to get away from her mother's threats. It was finally agreed upon that Buffy would stay with her watcher until he could talk to the council about this newest turn of events. Joyce, convinced that Buffy couldn't take being away from her mother for too long and would be back in a matter of days, allowed her to go. That being said toBuffy's satisfaction, she grabbed her bags and left without another word to her mother. Although he would talk to the council, he was sure he could convince Joyce to take her daughter back, slayer duties and all.

"It won't work you know." Buffy spoke with her eyes looking out the window.

"What won't work?" Giles was very surprised at how well Buffy was taking all this upheaval.

"You will not be able to talk my mom into accepting me as I am. She wants a teenage girl. Not a slayer-slash-warrior who listens to her watcher more than her maternal figure." She turned to look at her watcher. "You know it's true. I guess this is why we're taken from our families. They just tend to get in the way."

Giles looked at his slayer and was amazed at how mature she could be at rare, very rare, times. "Yes indeed, well, there really isn't much to say about that now, is there?"

"Let me drop my stuff off and then I'll do a quick patrol. I promised Will and Xander I'd swing by the Bronze for a bit tonight. I don't want them to know about this yet. Tomorrow is soon enough, okay?"

"And what time shall I expect you in?" Just because she wasn't at her mother's and she was the slayer, it didn't mean rules were going to be thrown to the wayside. She was still a teenager.

Buffy smiled. "My curfew on a Friday night is one o'clock. Is that cool?"

"What if we say midnight?"

"What if we say 12:30? I got a late start and I'll probably end up telling the guys what happened."

"12:30 then. Don't try to take advantage of this situation Buffy. I'm counting on you behaving in a responsiblemanner."

"No worries Giles. Happy is not where I am and partying is not in the planned events for the evening. Believe it or not, I reallydo respect you and I appreciate what you are doing for me."

"Well, yes, indeed." He was a little uncomfortable with her candor, yet very touched by it. "You know I do trust you Buffy, but this is most unusual and probably very inappropriate. We can't let the school find out about this, at least not until we get the council involved."

"Right, like I want the whole school to know my mom kicked me out and I'm living with the librarian. So not what I want the Cordelias of the world to know, thank you very much.

* * *

"So, you never finished telling me about mister tall, dark and hero. Give, come on. You know I get my vicarious woo-hoos through you." Willow had seen Buffy the moment she had walked into the Bronze. Of course the fact that she had spent the past hour looking for her had helped her to zero in.

"Oh Will, he was just some good Samaritan I'm sure. And I'm also sure I'll never see him again." She sipped her diet coke, debating whether to tell her two best friends of the recent events in her life, or just to wait until the light of day to break her pitiful news.

"So that's it? He came, he saved, he left? It all sounds very romantic and very mysterious to me." She leaned on her hand and stared dreamily into space, not really noticing the band member who kept staring just as dreamily at her.

Xander had heard just about enough and was very tired of being treated as the invisible man, okay, invisible boy. "Mysterious and romantic? I think not. Sounds very much of the psychotic and possibly of the stalker variety. You can't be too careful Buffy. You never know who's a lurker."

The opportunity was too great to pass up, so Cordelia had to give her opinion as she passed by the threesome. "Yeah, like it totally takes a lurker to recognize a member of the club. Right Harris?"

"Like so not listening to you!" Jeez Harris, he thought to himself, could you come up with a lamer retort? The thing was, she really got to him, in oh so many ways. And he really didn't want to care, but he did. God he hated being a teenager.

"Oh, so am I supposed to be put in my place now? Great come-back, as usual Harris." Cordelia smirked, flipped her hair and walked back to her friends.

Willow, tearing her eyes away from the cute guy playing the guitar, smiled at her childhood friend. "Don't worry Xander, we still love you. And you can lurk anytime you like. No recriminations here. No siree. This is your judgment-free zone."

"Gee, thanks Will. You always know how to make me feel like an even bigger loser. But in a good, accepting way."

"Hey, always aim to please." She rolled her eyes at Buffy. "Oh Xander, I love this song. Dance with me, please?" Also, this was the perfect way to getnext to the stage and get a closer look at mister oh-so-cute.

"I can never resist a whining woman." He acquiesced. "Care to join us Buff?"

"Tempting offer, but I think no. You two, go knock yourselves out, I'm thinking of cutting out early." She so should have just gone back to Giles' after her patrol. Willow and Xander were just too up for her mood tonight. She'd tell them all about her new life in the morning. As for tonight, well she might as well call it over and head to Giles. What had she been thinking coming out after all the events of the evening?

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by that familiar, tingly feeling again, the same one from the other night. Someone was watching her. She felt it, she knew it. Her eyes started to scan the crowd, not really sure what or who she was looking for, but hoping to find it all the same.

Angel smiled to himself. There she was, scanning the crowd, looking for him. She didn't know it yet, but she was looking for him. And he had been looking for her. His senses finally brought him here. He hadn't realized how finely tuned into her he was until tonight. But there she was, in all her glory. Her outfit a little too revealing, but he considered whatever she wore was for him, so he'd let it pass. This time. She was his prize, and in time he would claim her. Not one for patience, he'd be willing to wait a bit for this one.

Cordelia had scoped him out the moment he walked into the Bronze. So not the ordinary high-school loser. Had to be in collage. And so well put together, Italian leather, French silk, designer everything. Tall, dark and fabulous to look at, they had so much in common and they hadn't even met yet. Despite the fact that Harris, the little Buffy follower was here, it was turning into an exceptional evening. Time to make her move, she could be irresistible and now was the time to turn on her lethal charm.

"So I'm here!" Cordy walked up to the gorgeous male in black and announced herself. Glittering smile, a flip of her hair and Cordelia was sure he was hers.

"Excuse me?" Angelus half turned towards the girl, highly annoyed, unwilling to let Buffy out of his sight.

"I said, I'm here. I saw you looking around and I just couldn't let you waste your time on any of them." She waved her hand across the room. "I'm the one you're looking for. And how lucky for you, you found me!"

His eyes zeroed in on her. Pretty? Yeah. Body? Good. Vapid? To the extreme. Angelus had met one too many girls like her in his time and aside from a quick fuck and draining them dry, they were basically a waste of space.

"Sorry." He cast a very sexy half smile at her. "I think you've mistaken me for someone who would find that cute instead of mind numbingly common." Leaving Cordelia with her mouth wide open, he headed for Buffy's table.

She felt his approach before she saw him. At least she hoped she did. So when she turned to see him standing a table width away, Buffy couldn't help but laugh with pleasure.

"So you find my presence amusing?" Angelus lifted one brow. She was pleased and he could feel it. Actually one would have to be blind not to see it in her face.

"I knew you were here, I felt it." Buffy looked at him in amazement. I am so not playing this cool, am I? She thought.

"Of course you did, you are the slayer after all." He paused, letting her get a really good look at him. "Walk with me."

It wasn't a request, he just expected her to agree. Buffy thought she should feel offended, but the emotion just wouldn't come up. All she did feel was the desire to go with him wherever he wanted to take her. Oh boy, she thought, I am in so much trouble.

As if reading her thoughts, he chuckled deep in his chest. "Come on." He said as he grabbed her hand. "I promise I won't bite." Then with a sly grin, "unless you ask."

Glancing over at Willow and Xander, she hopped off her stool. "Lead the way."

"Ladies first, always." Angelus whispered in her ear.

Harmony saw the two of them leave together and just had to be the first to jab Cordelia with the information. "Cordy, so I just saw tall, dark and sexy take off with Buffy the strange. Think they know each other?" She crossed her arms and waited for Cordelia's reaction.

Cordelia's eyes lasered in on Harmony. "You know, that shirt looks totally awful on you. I wouldn't be caught dead wearing it. So last season."

* * *

What was wrong with her, she thought? I mean, I know this guy isn't human. I can sense that. And now I can feel it, looking at his large hand. But why am I so drawn to him? Okay, the obvious, totally hot guy in all ways. But I've been around hot guys before and have been able to more than control myself. I look at him and I just melt. Hormones, gotta be hormones. Alright, toughen up now.

"Okay, I'm here. What's this about? And what are you?" Yeah, it totally made sense. The one guy she was enormously attracted to didn't appear to be human. Such a Buffy classic.

"You're the slayer. You know what I am." He leaned in a little closer. "You can feel me."

"Vampire? I don't get it. Why did you help me? Just seeing how the other half lives?" She was starting to get really pist. She was going to have to kill him and she didn't want to.

He shrugged. "I made a choice. Your mom needed help, you needed help, so I helped." He looked down into her eyes, just a hint of confusion. "I needed to help." Angelus shook his head. "And now I feel the need to help again." He had slowly, silently, moved closer and was almost whispering in her ear.

Buffy shivered and looked up at him. "Help how?" She felt her heart speeding up at his nearness and felt an unfamiliar ache in her stomach. The closer he got, the lower the ache spread.

Angelus stifled a groan. Her scent, everything about the girl was having an effect on him and he was having a difficult time controlling his reaction to her. "I have information. Your watcher will know what I'm talking about. Ask him about Acathla."

"Some new demon to slay? Hate to be the one to break it to you but Hellmouth? Demons? Go together like cocoa and puffs."

"Yeah, well try going together like 'end of' and 'the world'. But, hey, it's up to you. I'm a demon, I can handle this place being sucked into hell, I can even thrive. And you? Slayer powers? You may survive for awhile, start a little resistance movement for a bit. Or you could become a powerful demon's bitch." He looked around over at the people milling about the entrance to the Bronze. "As for those poor bastards, food and fun for a few days. Slaves for the rest of their short lives. But, whatever." He rubbed his mouth against her jaw and took a deep, unneeded breath. "When it happens, just stay close to me."

Buffy caught onto his arm as she felt her knees grow weak. "Sorry." She quickly let go. "Lost my balance." In so many ways, she thought. He gave her a half smile that told her he knew exactly what she was losing.

"You have my attention. Will you come with me to Giles'? My watcher? Tell him what you've told me?" She quickly added, "If you're serious about the help, that is."

Angelus was killing all kinds of birds here. He didn't want Acathla waking up, and in the process of stopping him he could make Drusilla and Spike suffer. And at the hands of the slayer, no less. He could also further ingratiate himself with Buffy. If he didn't know it before, he knew it now, he had to make her his. If her reaction to him was any indication, he was already half way there.

With a smile that made Buffy catch her breath, he nodded. "I'm serious, lead the way."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** It's 1968 and Angel has found a moment of perfect happiness. Just what it means for Buffy remains to be seen. Not happy with the title, so this may change. Will take place at the beginning of Buffy/Season 2, but will deviate from original story line. Almost totally AU. Buffy/Angelus

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

* * *

Her mysterious helper led her to his car, a convertible no less. Well, no worries about the sun at night. There was so much she wanted to ask him, but didn't know where to start. Actually, she was a little afraid to start.

He looked over at her. Gods, she was beautiful. And her face was an open book, all her thoughts and emotions were playing across her features, making her look like everything from vulnerable to defiant to so damn sexy it took all his will power to not pull the car over, throw her in the back seat and fuck her until she begged for mercy and then fuck her ten times more. With those thoughts he couldn't stop the growl that emanated from deep within his chest as he shifted to ease his discomfort.

Jumping at the sound, Buffy looked over at him. "Are you okay?"

"No, but it doesn't matter right now. Why don't you just ask me what you want to know?" He asked sharply. Denying himself was something he was not use to and it was making him a bit grouchy.

A little snappy there. She felt for the stake she carried in her coat lining.

"You won't need that Buff. Just ask me." He said a little more patiently.

"Okay." She wasn't sure where to begin. "Alright, who are you? Like, what's your name? And where did you come from?"

The name, he'd hold back on Angelus for a little while. "The name's Angel. It used to be Liam back when I was human, but I go by Angel now. Originally I hail from Ireland, but that was a very long time ago."

"Angel." She allowed the name to roll off her tongue. "Are you? My angel, I mean?" Oh my god! Where did that come from? She was shamelessly flirting with a demon.

He pulled the car over and cocked his head to one side as he looked at her. "Yes. I am yours. And slayer, you are mine. Once you accept that, all things will fall into place. I know you already feel it, you just have to get past the intellect of it." He smiled a predatory smile. "Now what other questions do you have for me?"

She was speechless for a moment. What did he mean? What did it all mean? This had been a hell of a day and it was only getting weirder by the moment. Okay, stop with the histrionics and just get on with it. He's trying to fuck with your mind. Don't bite; just ask him what you need to know.

"Okay, whatever." She took a deep breath and continued. "So, how old are you?" She inwardly moaned, what a lame question, only a teenager would ask that.

With a sidelong glance, he answered. "I was turned when I was 24, not quite 250 years ago."

"Are you serious? Except for the master I don't think I've ever met a vampire that old before. I have to say, you aged much better."

He laughed. "You may have met another one older than me. Darla, a selfish, vapid blond bitch. Never far from the master."

"Oh yeah. I remember her. She turned our friend. How do you know her? Or do all vampires over 200 belong to some kind of centennial club. You know, meet once a decade. Catch up on technological advances…all that kind of cool stuff."

He ignored her rant. "She was my sire. And the master was hers."

"The master was your grand-sire? He killed me once." She stated simply.

"Yeah, he was my grand-sire and yeah, I knew he killed you. Once. But here you are and that bastard is dead."

"Why are you doing this? Helping me?"

Angelus turned towards Buffy and put his hands on her shoulders, feeling the current pass between them. "Can't seem to stop myself. I'm a demon Buff, yet all my natural instincts are put on hold when I'm near you. And when I'm not, those same instincts refuse to kick in because you might find out and hate me. It's like I'm fucking neutered. I should hate you for this, I'm living on fucking bagged blood, but all I want is to be with you, touch you, fuck you."

"I…I…don't…" Buffy was stammering again. Jeez, I think I'm gonna faint, she thought.

"You feel it too, don't you?" Once more, not really a question but a statement she mused.

Buffy reached out to touch his face. "Yes, I feel it. Okay, so not the demon part or the bagged blood. But I'm so drawn to you. I feel things I've never felt before. It's like I've been waiting for you and I just didn't know it until now. And by the way, I am totally glad you aren't killing people. I would really hate to have to kill you."

Angelus sat back and put his hands on his head. "What the fuck is this. The past 80 years have been a little strange for me but they have nothing on the past couple of days." He sat up and started the car. "Let's go meet your watcher, shall we?"

"Angel? Let's keep this between us for now, okay? I'm sure Giles would pop a vessel if he knew about this…what is it? Relationship?"

"I'm in agreement, for now. I'd hate to have to kill him." She looked at him, trying to gauge his intent. "And Buff? Anyone who tries to come between us? I will put an end to them." With that last nugget, he started the car.

* * *

This was unprecedented. A vampire, a soulless demon helping a slayer and her watcher. Something wasn't right. The way he was looking at Buffy…and the way she was looking at him, so unsettling. But the information he had given them seemed to be genuine. It was all more than a little overwhelming for Rupert Giles. This was certainly a year he'd not soon forget.

"Well, Angel is it? Yes, well. Why would these two vampires wish to resurrect this demon? As you so eloquently stated, it would be an end to meals on the run." Giles was more than curious about his motivations.

"Drusilla's crazy. Totally insane. What drives her, no one will ever know. As for Spike? He does whatever his little Dru wants.He's her lap dog, always has been." As he spoke, he never took his eyes from Buffy for more than a second or two.

Buffy herself had a difficult time looking away. Angel's deep chocolate eyes kept drawing her in deeper and deeper until she felt totally lost.

"This will call for some research. Let's see if Willow and Xander can spend some time tomorrow. I know its Saturday but perhaps you can persuade them, Buffy. And Willow can bring her contraption and search the internet for information."

"That contraption is a computer Giles." She looked over at Angelus and rolled her eyes. "Welcome to the 21st century. It's barely ten so I guess I can swing by the Bronze again and talk to Willow and Xander. I'm sure they'll be up for it."

Giles looked over to the intimidating vampire standing in his living room. Things were never quite by the book where his slayer was involved.

Oh well, might as well use the demon if he were willing to really help. He was sure Buffy had an idea of what she was doing. "Angel, do you think you might be able to find out a bit more regarding when they plan on waking Acathla?"

"Sure watcher. I'll see what I can find out." Angelus was feeling distracted and he didn't like it. He needed to be alone with Buffy and this was a perfect opportunity. "I'll check out Willie's, he's usually a font of information." He looked over at Buffy. "Want to swing by with me?"

Sucking in her lower lip, an action that was far from lost on Angelus, she nodded. "Yeah, sure. But first we need to go over to the Bronze. I have to see Will and Xander." She walked over to Giles and in a low voice, "I may be in just a bit late. Don't worry, okay?"

He nodded once. "Please be careful."

Giles shook his head as the two of them left. What had he gotten himself into? What had possessed him to take the vampire at his word? This was the same one who had rescued Joyce the night before so perhaps that was a part of it. Was it only yesterday that this whole fiasco had begun? And now his slayer was putting her life in the cold hands of a vampire and Giles was allowing it to happen. He couldn't control a teenage girl and a slayer at that. His paternal instincts were starting to assert themselves and he felt even more protective of her than he normally did. Yet here she was going out with a vampire for the evening. And a vampire who Giles was sure had ulterior motives that were more human than he cared to think about and he was allowing it to happen. This was one of the many reasons Rupert Giles had no regrets when it came to being childless.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** It's 1968 and Angel has found a moment of perfect happiness. Just what it means for Buffy remains to be seen. Not happy with the title, so this may change. Will take place at the beginning of Buffy/Season 2, but will deviate from original story line. Almost totally AU. Buffy/Angelus

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Thanks to all of youwho reviewed, your positive input helps to inspire!**

* * *

The Bronze was in full swing when Buffy and Angelus entered for the second time, only now they were together. Angelus held her hand as they made their way through the throng of people. Buffy was both comforted and discomfited with this physical connection. He had been right, she did feel something. She had been feeling it for days, even before they had met. But she was also conscious of how quickly this was happening. Too quickly. This wasn't like her and with the little she knew of Angel, she was very sure it wasn't like him. Her thoughts kept coming back to all she had lost in the matter of a day and what she had possibly gained. Was this destiny? After all, the life of a slayer was very short. Perhaps whatever powers that guided her destiny had brought them together? Naw, why too metaphysical and deep for a sixteen year old girl. So, not metaphysical, just physical. She was at that age when her hormones were going absolutely whack and he was just the kind of guy to take that to the nth degree. Now, what his excuse was? She couldn't even hazard a guess. 

He had to smile at her. She was looking at him and practically telegraphing all her thoughts and doubts. All the demons knew he was having his own. But he was also sure that whatever had brought them together on the Hellmouth was taking both of them in the direction they had to go and he knew he could convince her of it. Destiny was the key word here, and they were destined to be together. Just as she was destined to help him totally fuck Spike and Dru.

"She's a redhead, right?" Angelus asked.

"Yeah, and she's wearing a blue sweater with a cute little white cat on it."

With his height, he caught sight of Willow's head bobbing up and down in rhythm to the music. "I see her." He led Buffy to her two friends.

Willow's mouth gaped as the beautiful man - no boy here - stopped in front of her and gave her the sexiest smile she had ever seen in her short time on earth. When she saw Buffy step out from behind him, her mind clicked and she gave them both the best Willow smile she had. Still holding hands, as Willow took note of, Buffy stepped closer to talk to her best friend.

Xander also took note of the man with Buffy. He didn't like him. When Angelus finally let go of her hand, his arm went around her waist and he held her a bit too closely as far as Xander was concerned. Who was this guy? And what business did he have being so tall and so good looking? And old! The guy was old. Had to be in his 20s. He continued to frown, lost in his jealousy.

Angelus had sensed his animosity almost immediately and his first instinct was to reach over with his one unoccupied hand and snap his neck. But he could tell his slayer had no reaction to the boy. He'd let it ride for now. If the boy became a hindrance to his cause, well in Sunnydale the death of a teenage boy was to be expected.

"Xander! Hello…earth to Xander." Buffy was impatient to leave and was having a hard enough time concentrating with Angel so close to her, rubbing small circles on her back.

With a start, Xander finally responded. "Yeah, what? Who's he?"

Willow frowned. "Jeez Xander, rude much? Have you heard a word that Buffy's said?" She looked back at the couple before her, then looking right at Angelus. "You must be the hero, right?" She had this sweet, shy smile on her face.

It had been awhile since Angelus had spent this much time around so many humans. And this one was a delectable morsel. So open, so trusting, so innocent. In the old days, a perfect candidate for pure corruption and breakage. It almost made his mouth water. Then he felt the warmth of Buffy beneath his cold hand. The erratic beat of her heart, the shallowness of her breath, each time he moved a bit closer. No, he didn't need that sort of complication right now. He needed to focus all his energy on Buffy. And on Spike and Drusilla.

"Hero, huh?" He smiled down at Buffy as he pulled her just a bit closer. She looked up at him and pulled out of his embrace. She was in front of her friends, she didn't want to have to explain something to them she couldn't explain to herself. Angelus chuckled at her and let her have her way, this time.

She felt her face getting hot and knew she was blushing. Willow was so going to pay for that. "I just told Will how you save mom, she filled in the rest." Looking hard at Willow, "Right?"

"Well, yeah. I mean you saved Mrs. Summers. That seems pretty hero-like to me."

"So anyway, Xand. Are you listening? Can you come over to Giles tomorrow and help with some research?" Buffy was so not in the mood for his jealousy.

He finally roused himself. "Yeah, sure. What time?"

Willow spoke up. "Oh, I know. Let's make it around one and I'll raid my parents 'fridge. We have all sorts of sugary goodness. They feel they have to make up to me for being gone so much of the time, so they substitute their presence with tons of junk food." She looked over at Angelus. "Do you have any favorites? I could, you know, swing by the store or something. Like if you'd prefer something more adultish. Brie, um…bridge mix?" Willow knew the rambling had begun, but she couldn't seem to stop herself. He made her uncomfortable and uncomfortable made her nervous and nervous made her ramble.

Angelus graced her with a priceless smile. "Thanks for the thought Willow, but I'm on a high protein, high iron liquid diet. I'm not even sure I can make it over quite so early. But I appreciate the consideration." He rubbed Buffy's back, sending shivers to every part of her body. "Shall we be going?"

Xander finally spoke up. "You have to leave? Where are you going? Together. And does your mom know about it?"

She lookedover at Willowand rolled her eyes. "Yes. We have some people to talk to about a demon; I'll tell you about it tomorrow. And Xander, just what is your defect?"

"Oh Buffy, you know Xander." Willow spoke up. "He's just playing at that big brotherly, overly-protective thing. You two, go do whatever it is you have to do and we'll see you tomorrow. Big research, snack food type day. Yea research snacks!" She gave them both a goofy smile with a double thumbs upand cursed her inability to quit before she even started.

Buffy gave her a quizzical look and leaned over to give her a hug. "Now you get home and rest, 'kay? Okay then. Tomorrow. Yea research snacks." With two thumbs up to Willow, she looked at Angel again.

As she and Angelus turned, they had to stop themselves before walking right into Cordelia.

"Research group at Giles tomorrow?" She looked over at Xander. "I'll pick you both up at Willow's; 12:45, do not keep me waiting." With that she turned and calmly walked back to her table.

"Friend of yours?" Angelus asked with a raised eyebrow.

Looking at Cordelia's departing back, she answered. "It sort of depends on the alignment of the planets and the incoming tides. We still haven't figured it out though."

Angelus chuckled as he pulled her away from her friends. "Let's get out of here. Willie's bar is waiting for us."

* * *

After their visit to Willie's, Buffy felt a little more relaxed than after her first car ride with Angel. She felt, what was it? At home? Yeah, at home with him. It was as if she had known him for years. The fact that he was a soulless demon willing to eviscerate anything that stood in the way of them being together, well she had to figure this one out. She had never considered herself one of those women who would stand by her man no matter what. But here she was, not turning this obviously obsessed vampire into dust. On the contrary, she was reveling in every minute of his company. He couldn't have come at a time when she was most in need of devotion. After all, she had seen Oprah, she knew about the subconscious. She was vulnerable after the problems with her mom and the fact that she was all but homeless. But she was also aware enough of herself to know that there was more to this than a devoted-slash-obsessed potential boyfriend. She had never felt such an attraction. Such a pull. Even though she could count their time together in hours, she felt such a familiarity, such a feeling of comfort. She had to stop trying to figure it out, it was making her head hurt. He was here and didn't seem to be going anywhere. She had time. 

Now, back to the problem at hand. Willie really had been a font of information, a regular spewingfountain, telling them where Spike and Drusilla were holed up. And also sharing the fact that the whole demon community was in an uproar, literally as well as figuratively, at the thought of Acathla being awakened.

"We like this dimension, a lot. And now that crazy bitch and her peroxide slave want to ruin everything. Hey, if you and the slayer can fix this you'll have quite a lot of demons forever in your debt." A few of the patrons in the bar echoed this sentiment.

So now, driving with a million thoughts running through both their heads, Angelus spoke up. "Well, well, well. Seems Spike, m'boy, is going to have one hell of a time finding lackeys to help him and Dru in this endeavor. This is rich! We know where they are, as soon as we find out how far they have gotten, we can burn the bastards out." He smiled and looked over at her. "Revenge Buff. It can be so sweet. And it will be."

"What do you mean, how far they've gotten?"

"It's a process, a ritual. I'm sure your watcher has made progress in that area already. Or at least you will, by tomorrow."

"Do you know something that you're not telling us?" She asked suspiciously.

"Buff, Buff, Buff. I'll do all in my power to protect you. That's something you can count on. But this raising of demons, well you've been on the Hellmouth long enough to know it's all ritual and blood. It's always blood. We just need to know what Dru knows. She's crazy, but she's the brains behind Spike. He just does her will."

"Is he stupid or something?"

"No, just obsessed. It makes a man do things very out of character." Thinking more about himself than Will. "Although, Will was always a bitch for love."

"Will? Are you still talking about Spike?"

Angelus chuckled. "He used to go by the name of William the Bloody, slayer of slayers. He killed a couple of your kind. His claim to fame, as it were."

"And just how do you know so much about the two of them?" She eyed him warily.

Angelus said nothing, just stopped his car in front of a very large house, a mansion really.

"Where are we?" She had a feeling he wouldn't harm her, but she was nervous just the same.

"My place. We need to talk." He got out of the car and stood, waiting for her to get out as well. "You need to know who I am Buffy, who I was." She nodded and let him lead her up the walkway and stairs. She did need to know. Angel was going to be in her life for a very long time, she felt it. And she had to know what she was getting herself into.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** It's 1968 and Angel has found a moment of perfect happiness. Just what it means for Buffy remains to be seen. Not happy with the title, so this may change. Will take place at the beginning of Buffy/Season 2, but will deviate from original story line. Almost totally AU. Buffy/Angelus

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

* * *

The solitary figure stood in the shadows. Waiting, watching. The cigarette between his lips forgotten as it burned down to the filter, he tossed it to the ground. Finally a car pulled up, the driver well known to him. The passenger, he lifted his nose to the air, familiar somehow.

Well, well, well he thought. The great ponce had a little bit of fluff with him. After another good look at the girl, it came to him who she was. The slayer. The latest slayer. He'd heard all kind of things about her, things not so good for his kind. And the two of them didn't seem all that unfriendly towards each other. What was the great poof playing at? He knew it was risky, but he had to see what they were up to. Hopefully with all the demons in Sunnyhell,Angelus wouldn't be able to distinguish who was outside his door.

Spike quietly stole up to the window and hid behind an azalea bush, honing his hearing, hoping to catch something. Bloody thick walls!

Angelus paused. "Probably should warn you, we have an audience."

Buffy stood, unsure of what to do. Her first instinct was to go outside and confront whatever it was, hopefully a demon she could pound on, maybe even kill. That would make her feel so much better, so much more in control. But Angelus got to her first and pulled her into an embrace.

"Don't worry, it's just Spike. Never very good in the stealth department. Dru probably sensed I was in town and sent her little puppy out to snoop." He nuzzled her neck as he spoke sending shivers of excitement down her spine.

She moaned. "Please Angel, don't."

"Oh, but Buff, I please so much better when I do." He growled.

"You said you needed to talk to me, so talk."

He gave a deep, throaty laugh and whispered in her ear. "You have no idea how hard this is for me slayer."

Now it was her turn to laugh. "Well, yeah, I think I do. You're holding me pretty close Angel, I can feel how hard it is for you." Oh my god, what was up with her? She never teased about sex-type stuff and here she was teasing a centuries old master demon. Pretty ballsy, but he made her feel that way.

He looked down at her, trying to read her intention. Her eyes were sparkling with unreleased amusement and confidence. Buffy was playing with him! He threw his head back and laughed. Angelus felt happy, an emotion he hadn't felt in over a century or two – the soul's moments didn't count – this one was his. He wasn't sure how to take this. But she was here with him, unafraid and smiling, so he decided not to fight it.

Hearing his unrestrained laughter, Buffy couldn't stop herself from joining him as he swung her around in his arms and held her close to him.

* * *

Spike had been unable to hear their conversation, but confusion hit him when he saw the two of them laughing and sharing what could only be referred to as a 'Kodak moment'. Drusilla was going to be in a gruesome state if he told her about this. His only choice was not to tell her. He could keep this and the fact that he had found her sire to himself for a little while. In the meantime he could figure out what game Angelus was playing at. He quietly backed out of the bushes and made his way back to the warehouse district and to his dark princess.

* * *

As Angelus set Buffy down, she quickly recovered and stepped back from him, confusion clouding her eyes.

Not wanting to scare her, he backed off. "Let's go into the kitchen and talk. It'll give Spike time to recover and report back to Dru."

"I could just go out there and kill him Angel. We don't want him telling Drusilla that we're…" she was at a loss for a description for the two of them… "that we're whatever."

"If we kill Spike now it'll just force Dru's hand. She'll panic and who knows what the bitch'll do. No, we have time. Otherwise Spike wouldn't come looking for me, no matter what Dru wanted."

He turned and walked towards the kitchen, "Coming?"

"I'm coming." She followed the vampire into what was a very well equipped gourmet kitchen. "Wow! This is an awesome room, my mom would kill for a kitchen like this."

"I had it remodeled before I moved in." He opened a bag of blood, poured it into a mug and set in the microwave for 30 seconds. "I don't eat a lot, but I do like to cook."

Sitting on a stool and leaning forward on her elbows, Buffy looked at his wide shoulders flex beneath his shirt. "That's great, because I don't really cook, but I like to eat.A lot."

He laughed and put down a plate of cheese, crackers and fruit as well as a diet coke. He then turned to retrieve his mug.

"So," she said, nibbling on a cracker, "there's something you wanted to tell me?"

He took an unnecessary deep breath, "I need to tell you a story. A story about a vampire, a very accomplished vampire…

* * *

Buffy listened. And Angelus kept talking, looking over at the slayer, trying to determine how she was taking his life story. He left nothing out. Not his turning, notthe power, not the carnage, not the perversion, and not the death and blood. And he didn't omit the Romany gypsies, the curse or the soul.

"But I don't get it. The soul wasn't the one who killed the girl. It was Darla and you. Liam died, his soul left his body when Darla turned him right? And the demon, you took over. Why make the soul suffer? It just doesn't seem right, fair."

"Thank you very much. I never understood that one myself. But when one wants revenge one doesn't always think it through. I mean, when the bloodlust hits, watch out." He led them back to the main room, Buffy grabbing her unfinished drink.

Angelus continued his story, finally coming to Annie and Conner.

"Did you fall in love with her? Or I guess I mean did Angel fall in love with her?"

"No, he cared for her, but he really loved the little whelp. He's the one who sent Angel onto his final resting place, probably. I mean, Liam wasn't the best man one could be. He was a hedonist and a wastrel, so he may have taken a few detours on his way to the happy hunting ground."

"So did you kill Annie and Connor?" She asked the question, not really wanting to know the answer.

"No. Well, they did set me free so I guess owed them something and the need just didn't overcome me. And to be honest, they did leave before I took over and the search just didn't seem worth the trouble. Actually, the killer instinct just hasn't been the same these past thirty years. I was never really the same. Thought I'd be just as blood thirsty, but with the world changing so much, I don't know. And America, please. People on the whole are just so jaded. What with the Jeffrey Dahmers and the John Wayne Gacys, well, fierce competition there. And the thrill was gone what with no small villages to terrorize. CNN and cable put an end to innocence."

"So, what have you been doing the past thirty years then?"

Angelus shrugged, "Spent ten years studying at a dojo in San Francisco, actually liked the master who trained me, first real indication my reign an a scourge was ending. Invested well, bought property." He ran his thumb over Buffy's lower lip."But mostly, looks like I've been waiting for you."

She shifted in her seat at his action. "The Scourge of Europe? Why am I not surprised? The man who is courting me, well at least trying to get into my pants, was the Scourge of Europe. Giles really will pop that vein, won't he?"

"I'm sure he will. As for getting into your pants, you know you want to get intomy leather onesjust as badly." He gave her that knowing half smile that set her juices flowing.

Yeah, those leather pants were pretty hot. "How totally weird is this, Angel. Or do you want me to call you Angelus? Anyway, we've known each other days, hours really, and I feel as if I am going to spend the rest of my life with you. And you are, were?" she said hopefully, "this totally evil demon. I don't know what it means." She was so confused. She wanted him, needed him, but she realized that he was a barely contained killing machine. And the worst of it was, she didn't care. After all he had told her about the past 200 years, she just didn't care. She was the slayer and she was going to spend the rest of her life with a demon. It all somehow just made sense to her.

He turned to her and took her in his arms. And she let him. "It is what it is Buff. The gods seem to have decreed we be together and I have no problem with that. But slayer, I am what I am. I'm not noble, I'm not heroic. All I do, I do for you. You're the chosen one and saving the world is your gig. I'll come along for the ride, because of you. To protect you. But know why I do it, don't romanticize me." He pulled back from her so she could see his face clearly. "Do you see me for what I am?"

Buffy nodded as she brought his face close to hers. "I do."

"And?"

"And I accept you in spite of, or maybe because of what you are. I can't help it, you're right, seems we are meant to be. It feels like I found my other half." She let herself be pulled further into his arms.

With his chin on the top of her head, he smiled the smile of a man who had just accepted victory. He had her, but Angelus also acknowledged the fact that she had him as well. "We're opposite sides to the same coin Buff, you have found your other half. And I've found mine."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** It's 1968 and Angel has found a moment of perfect happiness. Just what it means for Buffy remains to be seen. Not happy with the title, so this may change. Will take place at the beginning of Buffy/Season 2, but will deviate from original story line. Almost totally AU. Buffy/Angelus

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

* * *

"Hello ducks." Spike gave Drusilla a kiss on her delectable neck. "Are we feeling any better this evening?"

"Daddy isn't coming home, is he? It took so long to find him and he's chosen the other, the one of light." She grabbed her head and began to rock, back and forth. "Dark and light, light and dark. He's chosen his other half and we can do nothing for it but end the world she lives in."

"Dru baby, please love. It's alright. We'll leave this place. Maybe head to South America. It's so warm there and all those little children, just wandering about the place. A bloody smorgasbord, pet."

She screamed, "No, we can't leave. We're so close. Soon we'll have all the pieces in place, I feel it. We'll have a world where we can live as we were meant to and he'll have to rejoin his children." She began to dance in circle and hum to herself.

"Dru, baby. I kinda like the world the way it is. Are you really going to tell me you don't like being stronger, better, superior than all these bloody humans? They're our food supply love. You don't want to change that, do you?" Spike did not want that sodding demon coming to life and literally making life hell. He liked things just the way they were.

"The cards don't lie Spike. This is how it should be. And when it is, we'll have Angelus back. We should have never left him in the state he was in. It was all her fault. Mummy didn't understand how we needed him, how he needed us." She twirled and resumed humming her little ditty. "Now we can set all things right, you'll see, my sweet William."

* * *

Angelus let go of Buffy and sat up. Once it had been determined that she would not fight what was between them, he had swept her off her feet and sat her down on the couch with him. Peppering her face and neck with kisses that she couldn't seem to resist, so she returned them. Shocking herself with her almost immediate response to his touch. So now, when she was relaxing into all this pleasure, he pulled away from her.

"What's wrong?" She was definitely confused and more than a little frustrated.

He sensed her frustration and wanted to leave her needing more, soon she'd beg. "Nothing is wrong, but if we don't get out of here, you won't be leaving for at least two days." He reached out and pulled her up by her hands. "I think it's time to get you home, unless you want to stay the night?"

"No. No, it's best if you get me home. You're right. Although, you know you could have easily had me tonight. Just call me Slutty the Vampire Lover. How come you stopped?"

He took a deep, unneeded breath and stretched his arms over his head, allowing Buffy a view of his taut stomach muscles. "I'll have no regrets from you when we do fuck Buff. You'll want it as much as I do and you'll go into it of your own volition. And when we do, it'll last for days."

"Oh." She turned her head as she felt her face getting hot again. The things he said and the way he said them seemed to leave her at a loss for words sometimes. "And if you could run me over to Giles' instead?"

Angelus frowned. "It's after 1:00, I'm sure the old man needs his beauty sleep." He had to put a stop to this dependency she had on her watcher. Slaying was one thing, but everything else was his.

Buffy pulled away from Angel and rubbed her arms. "Okay. The truth. Mom's totally freaked about the slayage and basically kicked me out." She thought a moment. "Okay, maybe that's not fair. She gave me a choice, give up slaying or leave. So, I'm at Giles' until the council can come up with something. Willow and Xander don't even know yet." She blinked away the tears that were threatening to flow and looked up at Angelus.

He pulled her back into his arms and tried to muster some sympathy. But all he could think was what a break this would be for him. And also what a total bitch Buffy's mom was. But she did make a very positive move in his advancement with her daughter, so he'd give her a few points for that.

"Well, it's okay Buff." His voice was soft and soothing. "I mean, slayers never live with their families anyway. I'm surprised the council didn't try to spirit you away a couple of years ago. And to be honest, it's probably the safest move for your mom. Any demon worth hissalt would be using her to get to you. Most likely the best thing that could've happened." And I know it's the best thing that could've happened for me, he thought, trying not to gloat.

Buffy's eyes narrowed. "I may not know you that well yet Angelus, but I think I understand you enough to know you think you can use this to your advantage. And no, I will not move in here with you."

He smiled that wicked smile that seemed to speed up her heartbeat. "Not yet. And I'm hurt. I genuinely care about you. Besides, this place hasplenty of rooms. You're welcome to any of them, for the time being."

"The time being? What does that mean?"

"It means you can use it until you move into our room."

"Oh." She frowned. "You know Angel, I'm still only 16."

"Yeah. And the life expectancy of a slayer is what? 18? Besides, back in the day Buff, you would already have my first bun in your oven. Increments of time really mean nothing. I look at you and I see the woman who'll be spending the rest of her life with me. What do you see?"

"Pretty much the same thing, except man…demon, not woman. You see me as a woman? And no buns in any ovens. I mean, I am only a teenager." The thought panicked her.

"No worries babe. I'm dead. Remember?The only thingmy swimmers will bring you is pleasure and babies are not a pleasure. Except for Dru, she loved her mini-meals."

"Iso gotta dust this bitch."

* * *

"You're time with Angel was fruitful, I take it?" Giles was handing Buffy sheets to use on the couch, as she insisted. She was putting him out enough with all her family problems; the last thing she wanted was to put him out of his bed as well.

"Yes, it actually was. We know where Spike and Drusilla are holed up. I just wanted to take care of them now, but Angel insisted we needed to see how far they've come or whatever. Rituals and stuff." Buffy made up her bed and turned to her watcher.

"So Giles? What am I going to do? Mom's not going to budge on this and I can't."

She wore such a forlorn expression Giles' first instinct was to take her in his arms and comfort her. But since this would be totally inappropriate he shared the solution the council had come up with.

"Actually Buffy, I spoke with Quentin Travers this evening. It appears they wish to have you declared and emancipated minor."

Buffy was confused. "Emancipated minor? I thought only actors could do that. I mean, how am I supposed to support myself? I don't get paid big bucks for saving the world and dusting the bad guys." She fluffed her pillow and used all her will-power to keep from crying. I so need Willow right now, she thought. She can find the positive in this situation.

"Not to worry Buffy. The council will form a trust for you, from which we will siphon a monthly allowance for you to live on."

She looked to Giles for reassurance. "How does this sound to you? Does it sound right? Would I live here, with you?" Angelus will love that, she thought.

Giles knew she was about to burst into tears any moment. The past two days - had it only been two days? – had taken a huge toll on his slayer. "It does sound sensible if we cannot convince your mother otherwise. As for living here, I think not my dear. It's already going to be quite awkward should anyone at school find out. But there is an apartment available in this building and I took the liberty of having the council put a deposit on it for you. Does that sound agreeable to you?" He was trying to sound upbeat but he saw the sudden deflation hit Buffy.

She sat on the couch with a heaviness that didn't come from her weight. "Oh wow. This is all so much. I never thought something like this would happen. It never even entered my reality. Well, what little of reality I have. I'll be all alone?" She paused and looked at Giles again. "What happens if my mom says no?"

"The Watcher's Council has connections in very high places. I'm confident they can accomplish this regardless of your mother's wishes and since she is your soul guardian, there should be no worries. And Buffy, you will never be alone as long as I have breath in my body." He took a deep breath and continued. "However Buffy, if this is something you don't want, you must speak up now. I will totally understand. I will not come between the bond of a mother and daughter. I will put a stop to all of this at once."

With a sad smile, Buffy stood up and walked to him. "I have no choice Giles. I could no sooner leave you than I could slaying. It's what I am and you're my watcher." It was simply stated with a conviction Giles didn't know Buffy had possession of.

Clearing his throat, "Alright then, will see your mother first thing. As for now, time to get some rest. Hopefully we can all get on with our lives after tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** It's 1968 and Angel has found a moment of perfect happiness. Just what it means for Buffy remains to be seen. Not happy with the title, so this may change. Will take place at the beginning of Buffy/Season 2, but will deviate from original story line. Almost totally AU. Buffy/Angelus

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

This chapter didn't upload correctly, sorry I just noticed. Will update this weekend, thanks for the reviews and patience!

* * *

As Buffy had suspected, the meeting with her mother wasn't going well. Giles had been under the mistaken opinion that once push came to shove, Joyce would give in rather than lose her daughter. He wasn't prepared for the stance she had assumed.

"I am so sick of this whole thing." Joyce walked over to look out the window, her back to Giles and Buffy. "The two of you come to me with this…with this what? Threat? If I don't agree to let Buffy risk her life everyday, she'll just go ahead and live on her own and do it anyway? I don't think so. No counter-offers accepted!"

"Mrs. Summers, really. Our intention was never to threaten you. But you must see the position we are in, we…"

Joyce cut him off, "We, we, we! She even lets you talk for her." She looked at Buffy sadly. "I've lost you, haven't I? You don't need me." she put her hand up to stop Buffy's protest. "Wait, don't try to placate me. I know you don't. You love me, but you don't need me. And I love you, but Buffy, I don't know who you are anymore. And I'm scared. I just can't stay here anymore." She searched her daughter's face and saw a look of resignation there. I'm about to desert my only child and she knows it.

"What does that mean mom?"

"I could call the authorities and force you to come with me, I could have you locked up, I could do all sorts of things caring parents are supposed to do. But none of them have a daughter who is the chosen one. I'm afraid I'm a bit too prosaic to deal with this. But I also realize what you are, so I've come to a decision, I'm moving up to Seattle. A friend offered me a job in her gallery awhile ago and I spoke with her yesterday and I took it. I want you to come with me, but I know what your decision will be. You won't, can't, leave what you are behind. And I can't live with that." Joyce shook her head. "You've been like this since you were a baby. Once you make up your mind about something, there's no talking to you."

"I don't know what to say Mrs. Summers. That you could just leave your daughter like this." Giles was ready to throttle the woman.

"Giles, stop. She has to go. It's best that she goes. We've been lucky so far. Mom's been safe, but now that she knows…well, something could happen." She was replaying Angelus' words in her mind, 'Any demon worth his salt…' It was best that she go.

Joyce looked at her daughter, "When did you grow into this adult?" Turning to Giles. "Just give me the papers to sign Mr. Giles. And do it quick, before I change my mind and call the police." Joyce had to fight the tears that were threatening to fall. Time for that later.

Joyce looked at her daughter, her baby. It wasn't fair that the weight of the world rested on her shoulders. As her mother, she wanted to protect her, shield her. But now, their roles were reversed. It was up to Buffy to protect her, as well as the rest of the world, it appeared. And deep down Joyce knew it was up to her to allow her daughter to do it. She had to let Buffy go, let her live the life she was fated for. If she stayed, her fear would hold Buffy back. Walking over to her only child, she pulled her into her arms. She was so small.

"I love you sweetheart. I always will. And you'll always know where I am. If this madness ever ends, there will always be a place for you with me. Promise me you'll live."

Not even attempting to stop the flow of tears, Buffy held onto her mother as if it were the last time she would ever see her again. And Joyce did the same. "Mr. Giles, I am counting on you to take care of her. Don't let her die. Don't let her become just another slayer statistic."

"I promise you that I will stand by her with my last breath, Joyce. You can count on that."

* * *

The next few weeks flew by for both Buffy and her mother. Joyce had Buffy's furniture delivered to her new place. It still sent Joyce into fits of anguish at the thought of her little girl having her own apartment, all alone at seventeen. I was still a couple of months until her birthday, but if she thought of Buffy being only sixteen she wouldn't be able to do this. But being so close to Mr. Giles gave her a bit of comfort. And each night she knew Buffy was out on patrol she also realized she had made the right decision to leave. She imagined all sorts of horrors, the vampires that attacked her daughter those weeks before were gone. But she knew there were dozens more to take their place. She also knew that Buffy was surrounded by people she could count on. That young man from the first night seemed to have befriended Buffy and was out on patrol with her every night, as well as the constant companionship of Willow and Xander. Yes, she decided, she had made the right decision. After all, it wasn't like she could talk to the mothers of other slayers, she was the only one and she had to come to these conclusions on her own. Joyce took one last look around the living room of the house on Revello Drive and looked over at her daughter as she did the same thing.

"I really thought this move was going to be a new beginning for the both of us sweetheart. I'm so sorry it turned into this nightmare."

"Mom, it was far from a nightmare. I was finally able to be honest with you and I've met people, friends who will be in my life forever. This isn't a nightmare mom. It's what I do. And you just can't be a part of it. But thank you mom. For letting me go. For letting me do what I have to." Buffy gave her mom one last hug beforeJoyce got into her car for her drive up north. "Call me from the road, okay?"

"Yes, dear. And listen to Mr. Giles. What am I saying? You always listen to Mr. Giles. Be safe. I love you. And Buffy, keep your grades up." Always the mom, she waved as she backed the car out of the driveway.

"You too, mom. Be safe and I love you."

* * *

Buffy had been living on her own for almost a month. It had been very difficult that first week. But with Willow's constant support and Angel's constant presence, she had made it through and become even closer to both. She really hadn't told anyone at school, and to be honest the only ones she spoke to were Willow, Xander and Giles. She had made Cordelia promise not to talk to her cronies about it, so she felt it was something she could keep to herself. Although Snyder had to be told, so in a fit of being Snyder he might let it out. Oh well, she'd deal if it came to that.

With Christmas vacation just a few days away, Buffy was shocked when she came home from school and found a Christmas tree and several boxes with beautiful antique ornaments standing in her living room. And her beautiful Angelus in tight leather pants sitting next to them.

"How did you do this? I mean how did you get here? Thank you so much." She ran into his arms, both of them falling back. Angelus held onto her and took in her warmth and excitement. She was so happy and oddly enough this made him happy as well. He was beginning to get use to the feeling where she was concerned.

Buffy kissed him. "I love it and I love you." She spoke without thinking and immediately regretted her outburst. "Oh god, I can't believe I just said that, I'm sorry." She buried her head in his shoulder, too embarrassed to move.

She felt his chest rumble with laughter. "Babe, don't apologize for loving me. After all, it's what I've been working at." He lifted her chin to look at her. "As for how I did this, I had the tree delivered and I used a huge umbrella to get in. Didn't you see my car outside?"

Still feeling shy, she shook her head. "I guess I wasn't expecting it so I didn't see it."

"Buff, you have to be way more observant, even in daylight. Plenty of demons walk around in the daylight. You have to always be on your guard." While scolding her, Angel's hands worked their way up the back of her shirt to unhook her bra as he ran his fingers up and down her spine and took her lips in a deep kiss.

She moved in closer to him, grinding her hips into his, attempting to assuage the ache that was growing deeper and hotter.

The knock at the door jolted Buffy out of her trance. She jumped up and looked toward the offending door. "Angelus, hook me back up." She turned her back to him and he begrudgingly obliged. He knew who was at the door. Willow, she said she was bringing Christmas cookies over. Although she referred to them as holiday cookies, "I am Jewish you know."

Buffy opened the door to the bright cheery face of Willow and the not so bright face of Xander. Cordelia pushed her way in before she could be invited. "Well, the place doesn't look too bad. It could use a little color on the walls though. I'll see what we have at home. Nice tree." She turned to Willow and Xander. "Are you guys going to just stay on the stoop?" She took the plate of cookies from Willow and handed them to Buffy after she grabbed one from the top. "Oh, and here's a carton of eggnog."

"Um…thanks." Buffy turned to look at Angelus, who was now leaning back on the floor, propped up on his elbow. "Cookie?"

"Forgot to tell you, Willow's bringing holiday cookies over for the tree trimming." He couldn't help but smile at her discomfort, both physical and emotional. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked good enough to eat. And she loved him. This was a red letter day indeed. He got up and went to greet their guests.

"A little over dressed, don't you think?" Xander hated the fact that he almost always had leather on, what was up with that? They were in California, 80 degree winters. What a freak.

"Personally, I love the leather pants. It totally suits you. Although Angel, you might want toconsider a little color in your wardrobe. You are a winter, but that doesn't mean black only." Cordelia had given up on her little crush and treated him no differently than the rest of the freaks she occasionally hung out with, which lately seemed to be more often than not. Particularly Xander.

"I'll take that into consideration." He looked at her and Xander. Their smell were all over each other. Hmmm. Interesting, he'd have to share that little tidbit with Buff later. He couldn't believe he was filing away a bit of gossip to share with her when they were alone. Spike would most certainly call him a poof for that. But if he saw her naked, he wouldn't be so quick to judge. Their physical relationship was progressing; he was teaching her things that he knew made her blush when she was alone, but when they were together her passion far surpassed any of his expectation. What she lacked inexperienceshe more than made up for in her willingness to learn and try.He was finding satisfaction and release in their sessions and he was sure that by her birthday he would finally have her where he wanted her. He almost had her today.

"Let's decorate! Angel, the tree is perfect!" Willow pulled out a bag of blood for him, decorated with a red bow. He smiled at her gift and took it into the kitchen while the group put on Christmas carols and began to decorate. He felt a part of them and he liked it. Guess I gotta accept the fact that she makes me soft. And hard. He chuckled to himself and joined in the festivities.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary:** It's 1968 and Angel has found a moment of perfect happiness. Just what it means for Buffy remains to be seen. Not happy with the title, so this may change. Will take place at the beginning of Buffy/Season 2, but will deviate from original story line. Almost totally AU. Buffy/Angelus

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

* * *

The gang, now including Angelus, was in the school library discussing their inability to find Spike and Drusilla as well as the stone artifact that had been stolen from the Sunnydale Museum of Natural History.

"I told you we should steal it ourselves, weeks ago, but no. That's not what 'white hats' do. No, the good guys wait until the bad guys steal it and then try to stop the world from ending. I swear, drama is so over-rated." Angel smirked at Giles, who was throwing darts from his eyes, wishing he had real ones.

"This is so not productive." Buffy knew there was a little power play going on between her watcher and her boyfriend. The fact that they had all, well maybe not all, had accepted her choice was a big step. But Angelus wasn't exactly endearing himself with his occasional open contempt towards Giles. "Come on, we made a mistake, okay? We knew the artifact thingy had something to do with Acathla and we didn't move fast enough. But we can find them, we did it before and we can do it again. I mean how hard can it be to find a peroxide Billy Idol wannabe and a crazy ass chick in renaissance clothing?"

"Mid 19th century, babe."

"Angel, so not in the mood for your need to be right compulsiveness."

He chuckled and pulled her onto his lap, receiving a critical look from Giles. "Yes, well, accusations are rather impotent at this time. So, Willow, have you been able to find anything out?"

"Actually I think I did have some success. Well maybe success is overstating it. I may have some leads, yeah I think leads is the word I'm searching for." Willow gave the group a nervous smile. She so hated speaking in front of groups.

"Please Willow, just get on with it." Xander was quickly losing patience with this whole thing. He was wicked jealous of Angel. And his little secret whatever with Cordelia was not making him a happy camper. And now Willow and Buffy were keeping all sorts of secrets from him. He was more than just odd man out. He was feeling plain old odd, more a boy than a man, especially around Angel and totally out of the loop. Cordelia was more in the know than he was and no one really liked her.

"Jeez Harris, relax a little. Willow always gets to the point, eventually." Cordelia looked at her watch. "But if you could get there like, oh I don't know, now? That would be just great."

Willow cleared her throat, a flush coming to her cheeks.

"At least Willow has something useful to offer. She hasn't been pretending to do research in the stacks while really just making out for the past half hour like the two of you. Just fuck and get it over with. Put us out of out misery." Angel looked directly at Xander and Cordelia. "So, can we let Willow finish?" He was getting really impatient with all this agreement by committee crap. If he and Buffy could just do it all it would get done and they would have more time together. Alone.

Buffy and Willow gave each other a 'we know what he's talking about look'. Angel had shared his suspicions with Buffy, who in turn called Willow immediately to let her know what was going on between their Xander and Cordelia of all people. So big was the yuck factor that Buffy had to leave and console Willow on the unworthiness of a boy who would choose Cordelia over such a prize as Will.

"Angel, please. Such language really isn't called for. These are mere children, please remember that." Angel rolled his eyes, obviously the watcher forget what high-school was like. Not that he did, but he'd eaten enough teenagers in his time to know they were jaded since the 60s.

Giles looked over at the young red-head. "Yes Willow, please continue." Giles gave her an understanding look and wondered what he had done in a past life to be stuck with so many teenagers and a supposedly reformed demon in this life.

"Well, I um, found five empty warehouse locations outside the city limits. Seems like the perfect place for someone to try to resurrect a demon. And all perfect places to take a big, stone artifact. Three of the buildings are really remote, so I think these would be the logical places to start."

"Well done Willow." Giles did like this one teenager very much. "I think we can move on from here, at least we have a very definite place to start." He looked to his slayer, who was hanging on her very dead boyfriend. Would he ever get used to that? "What are your thoughts Buffy?"

She looked at him, not sure what to say. Guess he wants me to do the leader-slayer thing she thought. I can do that. She smiled up at him. "Okay, so Angel, you and Xander can check out a couple of places. Willow, you and I will take two of the addresses. And Giles, you and Cordy can take the last one." She hopped off of Angelus' lap. "Sound like a plan?"

"Yes, but not a great one. Why do I have to go with dead boy?" Xander didn't like or trust the vampire Buffy had taken to with open arms and open mouth and open…he so didn't need to go there.

"Because we only have three cars." She looked at Giles. "Three reliable cars. Cordelia, you'll have to drive Giles. And Angel can protect you Xander. I can protect Will and Giles can take care of Cordelia."

"Um…" Cordelia raised her hand. "I think I'd rather hang with you or Angel. Super powers and all."

"Giles trains me Cordelia. He's fully capable of protecting you." And Buffy was not in the mood to think about leaving Cordelia alone with Angel.

Xander spoke up. "I can go with G-man, no problemo."

"You're with me boy. Don't question the slayer." He walked over to Buffy and pulled her to him in a very deep kiss. "Protect yourself first." He whispered into her ear. Angelus turned towards Xander. "Let's go boy. We'll meet back here in two hours."

Willow handed out the addresses and directions, "I got maps and directions for all of them." She then followed Buffy out to her car.

* * *

"Well partner, where to first?" Buffy started the car.

"Head east on the freeway and exit left on Walnut. Thanks for not making me go with Cordelia, she just tolerates me. And Giles just humors me."

"So not true Will. Giles just gets nervous around that 'dread machine'. And Cordelia's just jealous 'cause you're a genius. You so underestimate yourself. Angel totally senses how powerful you are. He thinks you'll be a great Wicca someday."

"Really? He can sense that?" She had just the tiniest bit of a crush on him, but mostly he just made her feel small and insignificant. And really, really young.

"He has those vampire senses and all. Angel thinks that in a couple of years you'll be a force to be reckoned with. And I'm quoting him, you know I'd never that use a phrase like," in a deeper voice, "to be reckoned with."

Willow giggled. "Cool. I would love to be a powerful witch who uses her powers for good. A white witch. I can totally see it." She smiled to herself and made a mental note to study her spell books and do something nice for Angel. Brownies, maybe.

* * *

Xander sat as close to the passenger door as he could. As much as he disliked Angel, he was more afraid of him. He was a vampire after all. A blood-sucking, soulless demon. And he didn't believe that he only drank bagged blood. Buffy swore he promised her he wouldn't kill anything human, but he could still suck on someone without draining them dry, Giles had told him.

"Xander, would you relax? I'm not going to do anything to you…" he graced Xander with a very wicked grin, "I promised Buffy."

He shivered. "Maybe I don't believe you. You'd tell Buffy anything to get into her pants. Don't look at me like that, I've seen the way she looks at you and the way you leer at her." He couldn't believe he had just said that. Harris, you idiot, look up the word self-preservation. I'll bet it doesn't include, piss off large vampire.

Angelus had to laugh at the boys' audacity. "You've got sand boy, but that really doesn't matter to me. Buffy's all that matters. She's all that will ever matter to me." He said it with a shake of his head.

"Are you obsessed or something?" Xander was confused, Angel sounded like he was in love with Buffy.

"I'm obsessed and something. And it pisses the hell out of me. But the dye's been cast and this is where I am." There was a tinge of resignation in his voice and it surprised Xander.

"Are you in love with her? I mean you're an evil, soulless demon. How can you love her?"

"You're beginning to sound like a fucking parrot! Evil, soulless, demon – how many times can you say that in a minute?"

"You didn't answer my question."

Angelus turned into a deserted parking lot. "Is this the place on the map?"

* * *

"I so do not see why I got stuck with you, no offense." Cordelia turned to face Giles.

Giles cursed under his breath. "None taken. Why should I take offense at something so personal?"

"Yeah, right. I mean, people get bent about the weirdest things. And they can be so self-centered, you know? The world does not revolve around everyone else, am I right?" Cordelia maneuvered her car onto a dirt road that led to a large brick building. "Is this it then?"

Giles looked at the address again. "It would appear so."

She stopped the car. "Okay, now what?"

"Now we go and see if there are any occupants." Giles rolled his eyes at the vapidness of this girl. And who, despite that very flaw in her nature, had helped them on any number of occasions. She was a puzzle to him. As were the whole group who had dubbed themselves the scoobies.

"Oh no, no way am I walking through all that dirt in these shoes. I'm sure they cost more than you earn in a week."

"I'm sure they do. No worries, you stay here and wait for me while I check the place out." Shaking his head for the umpteenth time that evening, Giles went to look for vampires.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary:** It's 1968 and Angel has found a moment of perfect happiness. Just what it means for Buffy remains to be seen. Not happy with the title, so this may change. Will take place at the beginning of Buffy/Season 2, but will deviate from original story line. Almost totally AU. Buffy/Angelus

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

* * *

The pairs arrived at Giles' apartment within minutes of each other, none having much success in their search.

"Where could they have gone? Maybe they just gave up and left town?" Willow asked with a hopeful tone.

"No they have the artifact and they know the power of Acathla. They won't give up until Dru has her paradise." He looked over at Buffy, at the concerned look on her face. He had to fix this, for her.

"What do you know of Acathla, Angel?" Giles wanted to know just how sincere the vampire was to stopping this latest apocalypse. Would he share his information?

Angel looked suspiciously at the watcher, okay a test, he'd play. "Well, according to the legend the demon possesses the power to literally swallow the Earth into Hell. He almost did it centuries ago, but he was stopped by a knight. He was then turned to stone with the knight's sword still embedded in him. He was hidden in a stone tomb and buried." He looked at the watcher, gauging his reaction. "When he wakes, every living thing on the planet will be sucked into hell. Is that the story you heard?"

"Indeed." Giles still wasn't sure what Angel, or Angelus as Giles suspected, wanted with Buffy. But he knew he had feelings for her, which was something he couldn't quite wrap his mind around. Time for truths, he imagined. "Well, first of all, it's not a legend, it's a fact."

"Most legends are." Angel pulled Buffy onto his lap again, he had the need for physical contact the watcher noticed.

Willow shivered. "Okay, somebody explain the whole 'suck the world into hell' thing, 'cause I am so not loving this."

Giles removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Well, the Demon Universe exists in a dimension separate from our own. With one breath, Acathla will create a vortex, a whirlpool that will pull everything from here into that dimension. A dimension where any non-demon life will suffer horrible and eternal torment."

"Neat! This is just so great. So, what do we do?" Buffy was becoming more frustrated with each passing minute. "We can't just sit here and wait."

"That is precisely what we must do, Buffy. They have to return to the Hellmouth and we'll be ready for them." Giles knew she was impatient and, to his horror knew Angelus could keep her under control.

"But what if they figure out how to wake him?" This feeling of helplessness was killing her.

Giles looked at the vampire. "Do you think they've figured it out, Angelus?"

Buffy's eyes flew open wide and Angelus just chuckled. So, he thought, the old man wasn't such an idiot after all. "No, if they did I don't suppose I'd be here."

The two men stared at each other, gauging the reaction of each ones disclosure.

"Xander, if you even attempt to enter this pissing contest I am so out of here." Cordelia had dated enough jocks to know when a male was marking his territory.

"Huh? I have no idea what is even happening here?" He looked at his behind-closed-doors girlfriend in confusion.

Cordelia turned back to the two men. "Listen the two of you, just cool it. You both have Buffy. Giles you're her watcher, her father figure. And Angel, Angelus, whatever… you're her boyfriend, lover-type guy. I mean if either of you want to trade places, we'll all I can say is, ewww! And excuse me, but I so don't get the attraction. I think we have something else that's a little more important, hello. Like how do we save Cordelia from eternal torment?"

Buffy finally found her voice. "Um, yeah, we have to stop Acathla, for Cordy's sake." She looked at Giles, "How long did you know?"

"For awhile. I was just waiting to see what his true motivations were."

"And?"

"They appear to be you." He answered, quite surprised at his calm demeanor.

Willow raised her hand. "Umm, excuse me? Why would Angel know how to wake up the big old demon guy?"

"Angel? Care to explain?" Giles waited.

"Why not?" Buffy attempted to rise, but he held her in place. "The sword, someone worthy, demon worthy, has to pull it out and use his blood to awaken Acathla and open the vortex."

"And let me guess. You are the worthy demon?" Xander just knew the guy was up to no good.

"Well, I am a powerful demon. The Master could've done it, but he wouldn't have. He loved to be the big cheese. Darla could do it, she's now first in line for the Order of Aurelius. Just hope twiddle dee and twiddle dum don't figure it out before we can get the relic."

Buffy turned to look at him. "What about them? Spike or Drusilla? They come from your bloodline right? Couldn't they do it?"

"Not strong enough. Dru's got power, just can't focus it well enough. As for Spike, he's just not there yet." Angelus looked at Giles. "So, we do as Rupert says, we wait for them to make a move."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary:** It's 1968 and Angel has found a moment of perfect happiness. Just what it means for Buffy remains to be seen. Not happy with the title, so this may change. Will take place at the beginning of Buffy/Season 2, but will deviate from original story line. Almost totally AU. Buffy/Angelus. And Darla's still alive.

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

* * *

Spike stood at the edge of the cliff, staring at the blackness of the ocean. The void. The stupid cow had dragged him to this demon-forsaken deserted lighthouse with that damn rock. No town, no people, no fresh blood. And Drusilla's damned obsession with Acathla and Angel. He had to find a way to stop this without her finding out. Angelus would be the key, of this he was sure.

* * *

Buffy and Willow were taking the long way home. Buffy felt she hadn't been patrolling as much as she should and Willow had missed her patrols with Buffy. She understood that it made more sense for Buffy to go with Angelus, but she had to fight her moments of jealousy.

It appeared Angel had something to take care of this evening, so here she was sharing an evening with her best friend. Willow was happy.

"So, how are things between you and Angelus?"

"Well after he kept the 'my blood can end the world' secret from me we had a very long talk." That escalated into a very long make up session, she thought to herself. "But we got it all sorted out." She looked over at Will, "I still can't believe Giles has known about my 'Scourge of Europe' boyfriend and never told me about it. I was so scared. You know? Like he would disown me? I mean, he's not even my father and I'm afraid Giles won't approve of my choice of a mate."

Willow's head perked up. "Mate? Are you two mates? Have you, like mated?"

Buffy giggled at Willow's heightened color. "Not yet, but I think I'm ready to take the plunge… or whatever." In a conspiratorial tone, she continued. "I think we've done just about everything but the deed, and he makes me crazy."

She stopped and turned to face Willow. "Will you think me a total slut? Will you hate me?"

"Never. Remember what you once told me? Carpe diem."

Buffy looked confuse. "Fish of the day?"

Willow laughed. "No, not carp. Carpe, seize the day. Live a life Buffy. You deserve it."

"You're right. And I think we're going to seize it. Once you get to a certain point, well the seizing is kinda natural." She smile a nervous smile at Willow. "And what if I never feel this way again? I mean either one of us could just die. We don't exactly have danger- free lifestyles. And Willow?"

"Yeah?"

"I really love him."

"Wow." Willow just smiled at her best friend. "Wow."

Buffy smiled back, "Yeah, I know."

The two girls had come to the edge of a clearing in the park when a movement caught Buffy's eye. She saw two people over by the children's playground. And she most certainly recognized one of them. The one that was hers. And he was with a woman, a fawning woman.

"What are they saying?" Willow whispered.

"Can't hear. I know who she is though. It's Drusilla. Why isn't he killing her?"

Willow, eyes wide with fear, spoke again. "He must have a reason Buffy. Just wait and ask him about it.

"Oh, I will." Buffy was more than a little jealous and certainly more than a little confused. The woman in the long dress reached up and touched Angel's face and he put his hand over hers.

"Okay, enough of this. Let's get out of here." Buffy couldn't even begin to describe what she was feeling, especially after the little discussion of devotion she just had with Willow. But she knew she had to get out of here now or she would be rushing down there to put a spike through the bitch's heart and then maybe one through his.

Willow, not at all comfortable with the look in Buffy's eyes attempted to reason with her. "Buffy, I am sure he has a reasonable explanation."

"Oh yeah. He always does. I just don't feel like listening right now. He could've ended this whole thing right now, get rid of Drusilla and he gets rid of Acathla. But he didn't and I just can't listen right now."

"Please Buffy, I'll be okay."

"The Bronze."

"What?"

"The Bronze. Let's go to the Bronze. I think I need to dance. Right now." She grabbed Willow's hand and led her out of the park. "Dancing is just what I need."

* * *

He felt her presence. Damnit! Why did she have to come here now? He turned to Drusilla. "Tell him to meet me Dru. If you want to live, have him meet me."

"Oh Daddy please. Your childe misses you so. Needs you. Leave the little girl alone. Better yet, we could make her our sister. Mummy would be so pleased!" She clapped her hands together. "Oh yes, I'm willing to share."

"Mummy? Who Dru, who are you talking about?"

"Surprises, beautiful boy. Many surprises!"

Angelus grabbed her arm, pulling her shoulder out of it's socket. "Dru. Shut the fuck up. Stay away from her. Stay away from all that's hers. Understand? Tell Spike to meet me. Are you clear?" He was fastly loosing patience and he had to get to Buffy.

"Ouch!" Drusilla rubbed her shoulder. "You can hurt me some more if you like." Dru raised her hand again to touch his cheek. "You're needed by your kind. And you'll heed the call when the time comes Angelus. If you don't, you'll die. And so will she." Laughing, she danced away .

"Tell Spike Dru!"

Not in the mood for teenagers, he thought to himself. But I know where she's gone. And she'd better be alone.

* * *

He spotted her as soon as he neared the dance floor.

"She's really pist. I'd let her dance it off for awhile. She either has to kill some demons or dance for about an hour when she's like this. Endorphins, I guess." Xander took a drink from his glass, enjoying the fact that Angel was at the receiving end of the Buffster's wrath.

How fortunate he stopped near their table, he thought sarcastically.

"Considering you are a vampire, doesn't seem to wise to be ticking off the vampire slayer. Might want to rethink that next time, big guy." Cordelia looked over at Xander. "Guess age doesn't always mean wisdom."

"Guess not."

"Thanks for the sage advice. Coming from the pair of you, it doesn't mean a lot." Angel turned towards the dance floor hoping to get near her before she saw him. Willow tapped Buffy's shoulder and motioned towards Angel. Buffy stopped dancing and headed for the exit. She so did not want a confrontation in front of all these people.

He saw her make a b-line for the door and was right behind her. Why couldn't he have found her in say, three years? He could've avoided all this teenage drama.

Angel caught up with her just outside the entrance to the club and grabbed her by the arm. She jerked away from him and kept walking. Impatience getting the best of him, he grabbed her by the waist and hauled her into the nearest alley.

"Okay little girl, what the fuck is wrong with you?" He all but snarled, yellow flecks darting from his eyes.

"What the fuck is wrong with me? What the fuck is wrong with you? Why don't you go ask little miss crazy-bitch-vampire? You remember her? The one who wants to turn this place into her little own hell resort? The one fondling you?" She was on the verge of pulling out her stake and jamming it in his eye. "Why didn't you kill her?"

He threw his head back and laughed. She was jealous.

That was the last straw. With all the strength she could muster, Buffy hauled back and let loose with a punch that connected with Angels jaw, sending him flying back about 10 feet and landing him on the ground.

When he rose, he was in full attack mode. Eyes blazing yellow, ridges up and fangs extended. He made a running lunge at Buffy, pinning her to the ground. She looked up at him, but her eyes weren't filled with fear or disgust. She was just royally pist at him and all he could do was just stare at her in awe. She was his fearless warrior princess, more than equal to him in all things, it would appear.

"Okay, so now what? Are you going to tell me why you're being like the king of dicks?" She pushed him off of her. "And would you please put your fangs in before someone sees you?"

For the first time in a very long time Angelus was speechless. At least for the moment.

"Well, I'm waiting." Buffy stood and began to dust her skirt off. That oily dirt was so going to leave a stain.

"Lady, no one has ever dared to push me as far as you have." He stood, as well.

She paused in her clean up to give him an incredulous stare. "Hello, slayer here. What were you expecting ?"

"A little respect." And then in a mocking tone, "Hello, master vampire here."

"You know, for all the years of experience you have, you really can't figure this one out, can you?" Buffy folded her arms over her chest. "I'm the slayer, one of the strongest and one of the best, so I've been told. But I'm also sixteen."

"Seventeen in a few days." He cut her off.

"Okay, seventeen then. Seventeen and not sure why someone like you wants to be with someone like me. And not with someone like from your time, like Drusilla or Darla."

He bent down and started to dust off leather pants and rubbing his jaw. "That was some punch slayer." He took her by her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "And the chicks from my day? Like Drusilla and Darla? Simpering morons, all incredibly dull. Always wanted to meet a chick who was exciting, one who could get me hard by beating the crap out of five krelax demons. Now there's the woman for me."

"Nice." She looked at him from under her lashes. "Now, what about Drusilla?"

"I told you, dull as dirt."

"And you know just what I mean."

"Need to see Spike before I can off the boring, crazy bitch. And, seems Darla's back in town somewhere. Dru talks in riddles and we need to know what they know. Spike'lltell uswhat's happening." Angelus took her in his arms. "Satisfied?"

"That is a loaded question. But for the time being, I suppose. We need to tell Giles about this. And are you sure Spike will be agreeable?"

"Yeah,he will. I'll dance with you once before we head over to Giles'." He lifted her and placed his lips at her neck. "You smell so good when you get all worked up."

Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck in acquiescence. I'll always feel this way when I'm near him, she thought. Her head swimming from his scent.

"Will I always get over our little tiffs so quickly you think?' She was so lost in him, she could barely think, but she knew she should've made him suffer a little more. The books said so.

He nuzzled her a bit more. "Yeah, I think you will."

"Oh, okay then. Hey vampire, you promised me a dance." She whispered in his ear, an action that made him shiver. Only a couple of days until her birthday, he thought. I can wait.

"Indeed I did baby, let's go. Oh did I mention it has to be a slow song?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She rubbed her cheek against his chest as her set her down. Buffy took his hand and led him back inside, a slow song was playing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary:** It's 1968 and Angel has found a moment of perfect happiness. Just what it means for Buffy remains to be seen. Not happy with the title, so this may change. Will take place at the beginning of Buffy/Season 2, but will deviate from original story line. Almost totally AU. Buffy/Angelus. And Darla's still alive.

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

* * *

"I guess you and Angel made up, huh?"Wllow was in the process of pulling several books out of her locker, none of which looked familiar to Buffy.

"Um, yeah. So what class are these books for?" Great, she thought, another book list I've lost.

"Oh no, these are personal." Willow excitedly went on to explain. "I borrowed these from Giles. Books on spells and conjuring. All white magic stuff. And Giles said he'd train me, I'm so excited!"

Buffy laughed as she took a couple of books from her best friends' arms. "I can tell. Only you could have personal books that weigh more than our text books. Ugg! They weigh a ton."

"So Miss Summers, who are we trying to impress? It's obvious to anyone who knows you that you'll never crack open one of those books."

Buffy narrowed her eyes at the snarky man. "Principal Snyder." She only acknowledged his presence.

"I hope you know Miss Rosenberg, being in the company of Summers here could quite possibly drain IQ points. I'd hate to see that happen to someone with your potential."

"Buffy's very smart Principal Snyder! You…you…" She stumbled for the right words.

"See what I mean? Move along young ladies. Classes are out and I know you, Miss Summers have no extra curricular activities to speak of." With that last barbed remark he turned and left with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"That guy is such a…a… dickhead!"

"Willow! Wow I have never heard you use such language before." Buffy laughed. Don't worry though. I don't really know what he has against me, but I look at him as a lower, much lower level demon. A pain in my ass, but not a big problem." She easily hefted five of Willow's books.

"Hey, wanna go to the mall before heading home? Mom sent me birthday money that is burning a hole in my backpack."

"I'd love to! We haven't been shopping in like forever. And maybe you can help me find something a little non-willow to wear."

Buffy's eyebrow shot up. "Non-Willow? Why? I love willow-wear."

"Well, I kinda have a, well I guess you could call it a date." Her eyes sparkling, she smiled at Buffy.

"Oh m'gawd! Such news and your just telling me? Okay, who, what, where, when? Who?"

"You already asked who."

"Just get on with the juicy details." Buffy unlocked her car and stowed the books in the trunk. Once they were seated, she turned to Willow, "Give!"

"Okay, well. You know that cute guy, Oz? He plays guitar for Dingos Ate My Baby?" Willow's eyebrows going up with the question.

"Yeah. Cute, kinda quiet, very cool. Hair changes color. Right?"

"That's the one! Anyway, he said he was going to ask me out on a date, so I told him I was going to say yes. It was all really witty. And then he asked me out for Friday and I had to tell him no, so embarrassed. You're surprise party and all…" Willow turned redder than her hair. "Ooops! Oh Buffy. Please rewind and erase that. I should never speak the week before an important event."

"Like I didn't know? Please. Since when does Cordelia ask me if I prefer green onion or ranch dip? A class survey my ass." Buffy turned into the mall parking lot. "Oh, a close space just opened up!" She hit the gas and effectively cut off two mini-vans to get the prize position. "Great driving, huh?"

"Umm…great."

Willow had a strange look on her face. "What's wrong Will?"

"Oh nothing." Willow released the death grip she had on the door handle. "Just saw my life flash before me and it didn't include any smoochies from Oz."

"Willow, please. I'm a very safe driver. I'd never put you in any danger and I was here first. Come on, let's shop and talk. I wanna hear the rest of the Oz story."

Her eyes got dreamy. "Oh, the Oz story. Long story short? I invited him to be my date at your surprise party."

Two hours later the girls left the mall with several well thought out purchases. Buffy had slightly scandalized Willow with her stop at Victoria's Secret. She had bought a beautiful cream colored silk camisole with a matching thong. "It's just in case Will, it never hurts to be prepared."

So Willow bought an emerald green cami with a pair of hi-cut briefs. "So not ready for a thong."

After two hot dogs and one cheese on a stick along with a large lemonade, Buffy dropped off Willow and headed back to her place to get ready for patrol.

Didn't look like she'd be seeing Angelus tonight, but maybe that was a good thing. She'd been with him almost everyday since they'd met and she felt her dependency, this insatiable need growing at the same rate. It was an almost physical thing. So, no Angel today, she could do it. It was a good thing. A quick patrol and an early evening. She should get rested for her big "surprise" party tomorrow.

Buffy opened her front door to find Angelus sitting on her couch. So much for good intentions. She dropped her bags and ran to him. He had risen and caught her mid-air as she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"Happy to see me?" He laughed.

"Didn't think I'd see you today." She mumbled while planting kisses all along his face and neck. "Missed you." She found the juncture between his neck and shoulder and bit down. Not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough for Angel to feel the need emanating from his mate.

Buffy didn't know what compelled her, but the need to mark him, to let him know he belonged to her was too strong to ignore. The urge became instinctual and she found the spot. It was almost a memory and she bit him. She was shocked at the intense need, the hunger, but Angel responded and Buffy knew it was time.

He carried her to the bedroom and quickly discarded both their clothes, Buffy too filled with desire to think coherently. She thought momentarily of her new camisole, but it dissolved quickly as Angel pulled the covers off her bed and laid her against the cool sheets. Then his cool body joined her bringing her heat down a degree or two. But it began building once again when he touched her.

She lost all sense of reason as Angelus began his erotic assault on her body. It was a deluge of mouth and tongue and fingers and hands. Her panting and moaning became a cacophony of sexual response. Angelus wasn't sure that once he took her he'd be able to last very long. She was so responsive, urging him along, arching her body into his. Without thought, her hands and mouth moved to match his ministrations and he knew he'd lose all sense of thought soon and move into pure sensation.

It was time, Angelus neede her now, he positioned himself between her welcoming thighs, intending to go slowly. But Buffy would have none of his gentleness, not now. Her need was so intense, she raised her hips and pushed into him, her extreme moment of pain was soon replaced, taking both of them to a plane of sensation neither of them knew existed, over and over again.

Waves of receding fervor threw them on-shore only to have the tide of their passion take them out to deep waters again and again.

With a moment of conscious thought Angelus knew he should stop, but another maelstrom hit, taking with it all sense of reason. In almost 250 years, he had never experienced anything like this and he knew she was his reason for being.

Buffy finally knew what she was. A slayer, yes. But also the woman of Angelus, a master vampire. And it all made sense to her. She could go on with her calling, the isolation, the responsibility. Because she was joined with him, they were no longer two beings, they were one and this was their ceremony of completion, their marriage for all intents and purposes. This was her final thought before she was swept away once again by his endless thrusts.

* * *

Buffy heard the bell ringing. Did she fall asleep in class again? She opened her eyes and the memories came flooding back. She looked at the sleeping form next to her and felt a rush of heat permeate her body. Wow. He was something. She tugged lightly at the sheet, exposing his muscular back. This was her man, her lover, her life. Wow! She stretched, feeling sore muscles she didn't even know she had, but it was a wonderful soreness and she wanted to relish this moment, the feeling.

What was that noise? She looked at her alarm clock, oh no! she had forgotten to set it last night. Well, to be honest, she did go to bed in the afternoon. What time was it? 2:00? No, not 2:00. Buffy was so disoriented, she wasn't sure what was going on. The phone, it was the phone. She stumbled out of bed, Angel grabbing her wrist, "Let it ring."

"I can't. I didn't go to school. I am in so much trouble." She fumbled with the phone. "Hello?" Her voice was very groggy.

"Buffy? Are you okay?" It was Willow. "I tried calling you all morning, but I couldn't get out of class, Snyder locked all the gates. I think that's like a fire hazard. Anyway I told Nurse Richards that you were ill after eating two hotdogs and a cheese on a stick and you probably couldn't get out of bed. I told Giles the same thing. Are you okay?"

"Oh Willow, you are the best ever. We'll talk later, okay? I need to call the school. Sick to my stomach, huh?"

"Food poisoning should work. Are you okay?" She repeated.

"I'm more than great Willow. Carpe diem."

"Oh wow! Buffy, oh wow!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary:** It's 1968 and Angel has found a moment of perfect happiness. Just what it means for Buffy 30 years later remains to be seen. Not happy with the title, so this may change. Will take place at the beginning of Buffy/Season 2, but will deviate from original story line. Almost totally AU. Buffy/Angelus. And Darla's still alive.

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

* * *

"Yes Nurse Richards, I know. But I was sick all night and when I finally fell asleep I just didn't wake up 'til now." She looked at Angel, rolling her eyes. "Yes, if I don't feel better by Monday I'll see the doctor for sure. But really, I'll be fine." She paused, waiting for the nurse to stop talking. "I do realize that I have to be much more responsible now that I'm emancipated. Yes, if I ever get food poisoning again I'll be sure to call you….Yes I am going back to bed…" looking over at Angel's prone form…"right now." 

Buffy finally hung up the phone and gazed at her lover. Her lover, what a concept. He was so beautiful, he did have the face of an angel.

"Come here baby, I have something for you." He was leaning on one arm, his eyes half closed and that sexy half-smile on his face. The one that made her heart pick up just a bit.

"Angel." She tried to resist, but had to go to him. "It's afterthree o'clock. Giles will be home soon and I'm sure he'll be by to see how I am." She removed her robe and slipped back into bed, snuggling into his cool embrace. I'm so easy, she thought.

"Here, lover." Angel handed her a small package. "Happy birthday."

She sat up in bed and clapped her hands. "Oh! Presents! Well, present." Buffy smiled and kissed him. "What is it?" She put the box up to her ear and shook it. "Let me guess."

Amused by her excitement, Angel fought the urge to play along with her enthusiasm. "Buff, just open it. Actually it's what I was picking up when I ran into Dru the other night."

"You are not going to put a damper on my happy by bringing up that bitch. And you do not have to fight your happy either. Just because you're a 'soulless, evil demon' doesn't mean you can't enjoy us."

He chuckled, he was actually getting use to the fact that this little girl knew him so well. "Just open the damn thing."

Buffy smiled at him again and opened the box. It held a silver ring. A heart held by two hands, and a crown above it. She gazed up at him, recognizing it to be the same as the one he wore around his neck. She leaned over and kissed him again. A sweet, deep, loving kiss.

If Angel had a heart, he was sure it would have stopped beating at that moment. She loved him so completely and at that moment he felt it. He felt something else, a distant memory, but he pushed it down.

"It's beautiful Angel, thank you."

He removed it from the box and placed it on the third finger of her left hand. The heart pointing towards her. "My people -- before I was changed -- they exchanged this as a sign of devotion. It's a claddagh ring. The hands represent friendship, the crown represents loyalty... and the heart... Well…Wear it with the heart pointing towards you. It means you belong to somebody." Angel looked into her eyes, waiting for a reaction. He didn't understand why he felt so nervous. This just wasn't like him. So much these past few months just weren't like him. He took a deep, unneeded breath.

Buffy felt her heart melting. How could she love this man so much in less than three months?

As if reading her mind. "We were destined to be together Buff. Simple as that."

Leaning into her lover, she took his lips in another searing kiss that left no doubt to the truth of his words. And he felt her total acceptance. Gods, he thought, I'm bonded to this girl forever.

Pulling back, he drank in her eyes. Yup, I am so lost here. Angel had to chuckle.

Leaning on his chest, she smiled up at him fingering the ring around his neck. "Where did this come from?"

He took it from her fingers. "It belonged to my father, a right bastard he was." Just a whisper of a Gallic accent coloring his words.

"How did you get it?"

"It's the only thing I took after I killed my family." He stated.

"Why did you kill them?" Buffy knew he had killed his family, but Angelus had offered no reason, other than the being a demon. Good enough reason, she supposed, but there had to be more.

He shrugged. "When a human is turned, killed, he loses the soul and a demon replaces it. But all the memories are there, still in place. The demon wants, needs to destroy all things that made the body weak. Anything that reminds us of our humanity. Anything that stands in the way of our desires."

Buffy considered his words. "And what about me?"

"You are my desire. And I will destroy anything that gets in our way." He simply replied.

She thought for a moment then reached over, unhooked the chain around his neck and took the ring off it. With a sleepy smile, she took Angel's left had and placed the ring on his finger. "The past is just that, my love." She kissed him again and whispered against his lips "And I'll destroy anything that tries to come between us."

Angel pulled Buffy into his embrace and rolled her underneath him, with a growl that came from deep within his chest he kissed her deeply. "Mine." How had this happened to him?

Laughing, Buffy replied, "I know. Now I have to take a shower and get dressed. Giles will probably be here soon and I need to do a quick patrol before my 'surprise' party." She attempted to roll out from his embrace, but he pinned her down.

"I'm thinking we have a little time. Mr. Watcher will probably head over to the computer lab and carry the gypsy's books for her." He nuzzled between Buffy's breasts.

Distracted, she never-the-less caught that comment. "Gypsy? Miss Calendar's not a gypsy. I don't think Calendar is a gypsy name, is it?"

Running his tongue over her nipples, he murmured, "Probably isn't her real name." As he began to move down to her stomach, she sat up.

"Wait, just stop right there. You cannot just drop a little nugget like that and continue on that path mister. Just what are you talking saying?" Was this woman using Giles? Her Giles?

Impatiently, Angel stopped. "Why do you think I've been avoiding her? I would hate to have to kill the woman your watcher seems so enamored of, okay so maybe not hate. But you wouldn't like it, so I've kept out of her way."

"What makes you think she's a Romany?"

"Baby, they ruined my life. She's a Romany, a Kalderash. I can smell 'em a mile away. They've been watching me for years." He looked up at her. "Buff, if she tries to resoul me, I'll stop her anyway I can."

She put her hand to his cheek. "You won't have to. Is it safe for you to come tonight? I mean will a whole tribe of gypsies be there to return the soul or try to kill you? "

He smiled at her devotion. "Don't worry. They've been following me for decades. Not real stealthy. They won't try anything until they're sure I'm happy. Although I think they lost track of me once I did lose the soul. I stayed out of the limelight, as it were. Forget about them for now. Come here babe. I promise, you'll get out to patrol."

With a look Buffy was almost powerless to resist, almost being the operative word, she picked up his pants and handed them to him. "I'm gonna take a shower, you get dressed in case Giles comes over. I'll only be a couple of minutes and then the shower's yours."

Angelus grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. "How about we shower together?"

"Angel" she whined. "Please, let me do what I have to. Please." She was desperate. She wanted him with every fiber of her being, but she had to patrol.

"Okay. Fine." He acquiesced. "But you so owe me. You are staying at my place this weekend."

* * *

Buffy looked at herself in the full length mirror. Do I look any different? She asked herself. Another 24 hours in which monumental changes had occurred in her life. Did nothing ever happen gradually for a slayer? She cupped her breasts, they felt sore and fuller somehow, heavier. She ran her hand down to her stomach, looking at her waist and hips which had fading bruises from Angel's grip. Down lower still, an unfamiliar soreness from where he had entered her again and again. Buffy closed her eyes and held onto the edge of the sink at the memories and moaned. 

"Sweetheart, you okay?" Angel was leaning against the door jam, a knowing smirk on his face.

"I thought I closed that door." She eyed him suspiciously.

"You did. I opened it." He slowly walked to her, like a predator stalking its prey. She shivered. All that power, all that strength. He stopped in front of her, a hair's breadth away. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I…I…do I look different? I mean, do I look like I just spent the last 24 hours having sex with you?" Her voice was almost a whisper. "I know this is not a biggie for you, but it's huge for me. Do I look different? I feel different."

"It was pretty huge for me too. It's been a long time Buff. And you look…you look delicious. Good enough to eat. Again." He gave her a wicked laugh.

She gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean a long time?" That definitely caught her attention.

"It means it's been a long time. I haven't sired anyone in quite awhile, I have no minions. Haven't really hung out in the vampire world, trying to keep a low profile and all. So, just haven't been with anyone in awhile. The arbitrary fuck just hasn't been a happening thing." He tried to brush it off as nothing, but for a vampire with his voracious appetites it actually was a big thing. He just hadn't wanted to think about it. And now with this relationship with Buffy, it would seem that he had to.

_His master at the San Francisco dojo had been a demon of sorts. Cursed by a white witch in feudal Japan to wander the world in search of recompense for the evil he had committed as a bandit. Master Genji recognized Angel for what he was, yet had welcomed him to his dojo, training him despite his superior abilities._

"_So you think you are without soul? What gives you this insight?" the master had asked his pupil of five years. _

"_I felt it leave my body. The remorse, all the whiney regret. All gone. What else could it be?"_

_The master was striking Angel in the stomach repeatedly with a bamboo cane, teaching Angel to disregard the pain, to enter that place in his head that was beyond the mere physical._

"_And yet, here youstand before me, allowing the pain I inflict. Not attempting to take my life or the life of any here. As far as I know, not a life in the past five years. Why is this so of a demon with no soul who lives on the fear and blood of mortals?"_

"_I guess after the whole curse, my heart just wasn't in it anymore."As he winced, he realizedcould never be so honest with anyone else, of this Angel was sure._

"_Your heart. A heart that no longer beats. Yet a heart that feels. Who is to say where the soul resides boy. Who is to say when and where the heart, the soul, the mind; when and where they merge?"_

_This revelation shook Angelus to the core and he fell to the floor. He had attempted to revert to his old ways, but was never successful. And after five more years of study his sensei had left. The need to find redemption never far from the old man's heart. _

"_You will find your way boy. Never doubt that. But it is the journey not the arrival that determines what you are made of. I have great hopes for you. Greater than you will ever know."_

_At that moment Angelus was never more torn. On one hand he wanted to take the old man in an embrace and ask him to stay and on the other he felt the need to rip his head from spine, ending the platitudes._

_In the end, he merely said good-bye. _

Buffy looked at him. There was an odd far-away look on his face, one she hadn't seen before. "Are you okay? Wanna go on patrol with me?"

He shook off the memories. "Can't. Gotta go pick up a birthday cake. I swear Buff, you are so going to make this up to me. I am a soulless, evil demon. I should not be picking up ice cream cakes for my girlfriend's birthday party."

She immediately perked up. "Ice cream cake? Yummy. What kind of ice cream?" Buffy put her arms around him, letting her hands fall to cup his backside. She felt his muscles tense through his pants.

"Oh, I see. Testing me? I really don't care if I disappoint your friends, so we can just stay here and fuck through your seventeenth birthday. I'm fine with that."

"You are no fun at all. It's starting to get dark, so I'll just make a quick run through. What time should I be back here?"

"6:30. And babe, let's try to make an early evening of it. I really want to get you home."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary:** It's 1968 and Angel has found a moment of perfect happiness. Just what it means for Buffy 30 years later remains to be seen. Not happy with the title, so this may change. Will take place at the beginning of Buffy/Season 2, but will deviate from original story line. Almost totally AU. Buffy/Angelus. And Darla's still alive.

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

* * *

After a very quick and cold shower, Angel left Buffy getting ready for patrol. She stopped him before he opened the door. "Thank you. For the beautiful ring." With a blush on her cheeks, "For everything." She reached up and pulled him down to her for a kiss. "I'll miss you."

He returned her kiss, "I'll see you in about an hour and a half." He gave her a fast hug, not really trusting himself with her and despising himself for that, he left. The courtyard was in the shade and dusk was fast approaching. Angel was safe. On the way to his car, he met Giles coming in.

"Hello Angel." The watcher wasn't sure how to react to the vampire leaving his slayers' apartment. It was obvious he had been there for awhile. Although, Giles thought, maybe just to himself. "How is Buffy feeling?"

Angel looked at the watcher and answered. "A little tired, but better. She's getting ready to go out on patrol and I'm off to pick up her cake and deliver it before I take her over to the Bronze. She's feeling a little guilty about missing her patrol last night and decided to make it up by doing it twice tonight. Maybe you can talk her out of it." And, by the way,I fucked her brainless last night, how about that? Angelus would do that, but he wouldn't. He inwardly groaned.

"Yes, well I shall drop in on her and see how she's holding up. You know, she's never sick. All those slayer healing powers. I was a bit concerned, but I am glad to hear she's feeling better." Giles started to walk away, and then turned back to Angel. "You know, for all her powers and abilities, she's still just a girl Angelus."

"I know exactly what she is Rupert. She's a girl who has been forced to grow up because of her calling and because of a mother who decided she couldn't cut as a mother. Buffy needs people around her who support her. Not admonitions and judgments." He came closer to Giles and spoke softly. "I'm in her life watcher. It wasn't a choice, there was never a choice. You have to deal with this. She'll choose me over you and I do not want her in that position. If you care about her you won't put her in that position either." With that statement Angel turned and left.

Giles watched him leave with a mixture of concern and confusion. What was this that was happening between his slayer and this master vampire? Angel himself seemed unable to fathom his own feelings in the matter, this much was apparent to the watcher. But one thing that was abundantly clear was that Angel did have feelings, enormous feelings for Buffy. He shook his head and went to Buffy's apartment to see how she was doing.

* * *

Angel stood in line at the teller machine, needing to get cash for his ice cream cake purchase. He had to laugh a little at himself. Who would ever have thought Angelus, the Scourge of Europe would be buying a birthday cake for his seventeen year old girlfriend. The only constant in his life seemed to be change these days.

After he put his withdrawal in his wallet, he turned to make his way to the ice cream shop. He felt a familiar presence. Then he saw her. Fuck.

"Hello lover."

The drawl was unmistakable. Angelus growled. The beauty was still there, even after a century. So were the cold eyes, so calculating, so hard. And the humorless smile. All of it so different than his slayer.

"Hello bitch."

"Is that anyway to greet your sire after, what? A hundred years?" Darla was genuinely surprised by his response. Dru had said he had taken up with the slayer, but she couldn't believe it. Something would have to be done about this.

"And you expected what? Open arms and roses? Think again."

She sauntered up to him and took a deep breath. "Oh, I see. What they say is true. You traded in your testicals for the slayer bitch. I can smell her all over you." She laughed. "Oh well, I suppose I can live with this lapse in judgment as long as you make it up to me." She ran her hand along his crotch. "And I mean in a very big way."

He laughed as he pushed her away. "You have nothing to offer. The slayer has you beat. And I do mean in every way." He gave her a disdainful appraisal, from the top to bottom and chuckled. "Must be her youth or her slayer stamina, but I had to beg the girl for a rest. She can fuck twenty-four hours and still be lubed for more."

Darla's eyes narrowed. "I don't believe you. You want your pound of flesh for my deserting you? Fine, you've hurt me. But you just can't forget 150 years Angelus. We have history."

"Well, I think that century of separation rates it as ancient history. You'll never be what she is to me. Never have what she has. I'm her first Darla and her only. Blood on the sheets, you have no idea what that means to a man. Buffy is mine until the end of her days. And she knows it." He laughed cruelly. "Face it Darla, you were already quite worn in when we met. Now Buffy, she's fresh, young, tight. No amount of vampire healing could take you back that far."

"Okay lover. Have it your way. But once I've turned her, she becomes mine. If you want her, you'll have to come through me."

"Oh Darla. You underestimate my girl." He walked up to her and in a fluid motion had her back against his chest, a stake pressed to her heart. "And you underestimate me. Attempt to touch her or anything that's hers, friends, family, pets, plants, you'll wish you were back in that brothel you came from." His voice was deadly serious.

"I don't believe this!" Darla was incredulous. "You'd kill me over a girl? A mortal? She'll age and wither and what will you be left with? Not me. Not Dru. Not Will. Choices Angelus. Make the wrong ones and you are fucked for a very long time."

"Oh I made the right choices. It's you who continually make the wrong ones. First one? The gypsy girl. Second one? Deserting me. Third one? Coming to Sunnydale. Leave me and leave mine alone. If you do, maybe I'll let you live. If not, you are dust. I'll give you a chance Darla, out of respect for you as my sire, but don't push your luck. It's your choice." She stumbled back as he pushed her from him and walked away from her.

"This isn't over Angelus. I will make your life and theirs a literal hell." She bit out.

"Please Darla, can't you think of a more original parting remark?" He laughed cruelly, "Get some new writers."

* * *

Arriving at the Bronze with the birthday cake Angel was sure he had just totally fucked up. He should've just staked the bitch while he had the chance. What was he thinking? He so could not tell Buffy he let her walk. He would just leave that part out.

Xander was hanging balloons when the vampire entered. "Boy, is Giles here yet?" Angel needed to talk to the watcher about his run in with Darla. Dru and Spike were dangerous, but Darla was deadly.

"Well, hello to you to dead boy. And no, Giles is not here yet and you can set the cake down on that table." Xander looked over at the table that was supposed to be decorated and wasn't. "Yeah, the birthday table that Cordelia decorated, isn't it lovely?"

Cordelia looked up from the magazine she was thumbing through. "Hey nerd-boy. Zip it. Willow forgot the tablecloth and went to get it out of the car." Casting a glance at the hottest guy in town, vampire or not, and the one Buffy had, she nodded toward the bar. "Just put it over there, next to the chips and dips that I made, thank you very much. We'll put it all on the table, if Willow ever decides to come back in."

Angel set the cake down and decided to check on Willow. "Yeah, I'm going to go get Buffy. I'll see what Willow is up to as well."

He looked over at Cordelia's car. The trunk was open, but no Willow. Damnit! Didn't any of these idiots realize how dangerous it was at night? And they all knew the slayer. Oh well, culling of the herd, he supposed. Turning to leave, he turned around again, Damnit! What was this ridiculous compulsion to help Buffy's friends? She was the only one he cared about. That's why he was going to see what the hell was up with Willow.

"Well, you really are a tasty little tidbit, I can see that love. I can smell the fear and the innocence, such a lethal combination, for you." Spike ran his tongue over the vein that was popping out of her neck, so enticing he thought.

"I swear, I don't know where Angel is. Really, I so don't lie well." She was holding her breath, praying that someone would notice she hadn't come back. Knowing Xander and Cordelia, they were either fighting or making out. If she lived though this, they were so going to pay.

"If you want me Willy m'boy here I am. Let the girl go or Dru loses her lap dog." Angel was in no mood for this tonight. After Darla, he had a very bad taste in his mouth and he resented the hell out of these assholes that were ruining his very erotic memories of the past 24 hours.

"Oh Angelus, would you begrudge your grand-childe such a luscious treat?" He gave his grand-sire a very insincere smile.

"Let her go and we'll talk. Don't test me boy." He was fastly losing patience and he might just beat Spike to a pulp for the hell of it.

Spike shrugged. "Whatever, peaches." He released Willow. "I'll see you around Red, you can count on it." He took in her scent one last time. Delicious.

She ran over to Angel and latched onto his arm. "Go inside Willow. Seems Cordelia needs help with motivation."

She looked up at him, gratitude and worship emanating from her eyes. "Will you be okay?"

He had to laugh at her concern. "Yes, now go. I'm a big, bad. Remember?"

She squeezed his arm, mouthed a thank you and ran inside, tablecloth forgotten.

"You're getting' a bit soft, aren't you?" Spike lit a cigarette and chuckled. His grand-sire, protecting a little bit of fluff like that. "So, what gives? Are you really with the slayer?"

"You should've tried fucking 'em instead of killing 'em, Spike." He walked over to the younger vampire. "So, you tell me, what gives with Darla being in town."

"Oh, the great and mighty bitch graced us with her presence and took over. Dru only too happy to have 'mummy' here. She thinks Darla will bring you back into the fold." He took a long drag and threw the butt onto the ground. "I just want to get the hell out of this place, but the girls think they can figure out how to wake the sleeping giant."

"Have they?" Angel was staring hard at Spike.

"What?"

"What do you think? Have they figured out how to wake up Acathla?" The boy was pretty but he could be so thick sometimes.

"No. And now they have an army of stupid minions to protect the damn rock. Your friends are going to find several of their classmates missing come Monday morning. And they all seem to have a bit of an ax to grind with the dark haired beauty." He laughed.

"Spike, neither of us wants Acathla awake. So for the time being, we work together on this. I need to know what's going on with the girls. If they discover anything I need to know right away. Are we in agreement?"

Spike was confused. His grand-sire would never ask, just demand. What was his game? But he didn't want Acathla to pull them all into hell, so he'd play along. "Fine, but nothing happens to Dru. I could give a shit what you do with Darla, but Dru she stays alive."

"Fine. I have to go. Come to my place tomorrow night, say around midnight."

"Your place? You have a place in town?" He questioned Angel.

"Um, yeah, you remember. The place you had staked out? Really William, you need to practice your undercover skills." He turned to go, but over his shoulder he left a warning. "And leave Willow alone Spike. She's death for you and Dru."

"What's she to you?" Confusion on Spike's face.

"She's the slayer's best friend. If anything happens to her, Buffy suffers and that will not happen."

Spike was speechless. He just stared at his grand-sire with his mouth agape.

Well, Angel chuckled. This whole experience was worth it to see that expression on Spike's face. "Close your mouth boy. Not an attractive look for you. Tomorrow night, my place."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary:** It's 1968 and Angel has found a moment of perfect happiness. Just what it means for Buffy 30 years later remains to be seen. Not happy with the title, so this may change. Will take place at the beginning of Buffy/Season 2, but will deviate from original story line. Almost totally AU. Buffy/Angelus. And Darla's still alive.

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

* * *

Turning towards Angel, Buffy looked at his profile. Something didn't seem quite right. No sarcastic remarks, no double entendre, nothing. Jeez, they'd had almost 24 hours of mind blowing sex, at least she thought it was mind blowing, and now…not a single word or touch.

"Okay. So like what's the deal here? Did I forget some piece of post-sex etiquette that has totally pist you off? 'Cause if I didn't and you are acting like this for no good reason, I gonna get really pist. And you know what a pist slayer is like." She finally took a breath.

Angelus pulled up just short of the Bronze and turned to Buffy. "I did something incredibly stupid. Okay? And I just don't know how to tell you."

Her face crumpled. Oh my god she thought, our whole time together was a mistake for him. He didn't feel what I felt. No shit Sherlock, he's a vampire. You fell in love with a vampire and this is what you get.

Angel saw her face and realized what she thought he meant. Oh, Christ! Two stupid things, make that two stupid things. "No Buffy, not us. That was great, perfect. More than perfect. No babe, never us." He gathered her to him. How much worse could he make this?

"Okay, so here's what I did. I had the chance to dust Darla and I didn't." He pulled away and looked at her, he could feel the twinge of fear in his chestand he could swear she would read it in his eyes. He was acting like a total, besotted fool, fearing that he had done something irreparable to his relationship and he was scared. He did not feel like himself at the moment, and once again there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. Was it true what his sensei had told him? Did the heart, soul and mind merge? Was the souled Angel in there somewhere, leading him who-knows-where? Was he experiencing all this as well? Was he leading the game? I am going crazy, he thought.

She sniffled and rubbed her cheek to his. "I can handle that. I'll just have to kill her myself." Her brow furrowed with a question. "So, why didn't you kill her? Are you still in love with her?"

"I didn't kill her because I'm an idiot. As far as loving her? I never loved her." He ran his tongue over the beating pulse in Buffy's neck. I didn't kill her because I felt compassion for her, my sire. I felt an emotion I haven't felt in thirty years. I'm lost. Just get it together, he heard a voice in his head shout. Could vampires develop schizophrenia after two centuries?

"But you were with her for 150 years. Surely love was a part of it." Why did she insist on asking questions she really didn't want to know the answers to?

He took a very deep, unneeded breathe. "A sire and childe relationship is very rarely about love. It's about control, domination, sex, revenge. But very rarely about love."

"Okay, so I repeat, why didn't you dust her?"

"I wanted to give her a chance to leave town. As soon as I did, I knew it was a mistake. It won't happen again." He moved the car closer to the entrance to the Bronze. "We'd better get in, we only have the place for an hour and a half."

"What's going on up there?" Buffy could see about six vamps loading up a truck with boxes. "Why would vampires need boxes? Moving you suppose?"

"Buff, their waiting for you inside. This is Sunnydale, there will always be more demons doing something slayer worthy." They were just a bunch of minions, no great shakes. He really wanted to get this evening over with.

"Sacred duty, yada, yada, yada. You can go in, this shouldn't take long." She gave him a wicked smile. "After all, it's what I live for."

Buffy jumped out of the car and approached the group of what appeared to be fledglings. "So what are you fellas up to? Charity work?" They looked at each other, not sure what to do. "Ah, brain surgeons. Must be medical, considering all the," she rummaged through a refrigerated box, "O negative bags of blood we have here."

She stood waiting for them to make a move. "Oh, for gods sake." She used her fist to break a wooden crate and dusted the closest vamp, which finally got the others moving.

"About time, you slugs." By now Angel had joined her standing back and just admiring her handy work. Not quite fair for the fledglings, but good practice never-the-less. One of the larger vamps grabbed Buffy from behind while the smaller one attempted to grab her by the throat. Angelus just chuckled at the move; his sorry ass was going to be dust so soon. Buffy lifted both her legs for leverage and flipped the one behind her onto the little guy while she picked up her stake. With a one-two strike, both were dust in a matter of a second. The remaining three charged at Buffy, but Angel put his fist out and stopped one in his tracks, quickly cracking his neck and turning him into ash.

"Need a hand Buff?" He smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Got it covered." She gave the first vamp a kick in the chest that sent him flying into a pile of sharp wood shards. Bad luck for him. The second slammed into Buffy sending both of then through the window of the Bronze. The two of them rolling to a stop in front of the band equipment. Buffy jumped to her feet and kicked the vampire back as he lunged for her. Turning she grabbed the nearest sharp object, a drumstick, and plunged into the vampires' chest, while Giles, Ms. Calendar, Willow, and Oz watched in amazement.

Without missing a beat, Cordelia jumped up from behind the pool table with Xander, raised her arms and yelled, "Surprise!"

Oz looked from Willow to Buffy, "Well that pretty much sums it up."

Buffy looked around at all her friends, family really, trying to look surprised which really wasn't so hard. "So, what's up?"

"Surprise party." Giles blew his noise maker.

"Oh, this is so great! Thank you all so much." She looked around, as her date walked in through the broken window. "Angel, you knew?"

"Not about the vampires hijacking blood, but about the party? Yeah?"

"You guys did this for me?" She looked up at Angel and then over to Willow, with a knowing smile. "It's so sweet."

"Are you okay Buffy?" Willow was very upset that Buffy had to fight evil on her birthday. "Angel, couldn't you have done this for her? It is her birthday, after all."

He shrugged. "She has to always be ready Willow. Evil doesn't recognize birthdays or bank holidays."

Oz shook his head. "Did everybody just see that guy turn into dust?"

Willow fidgeted, "Well, sort of ..."

Xander walked over to get some dip and chips. "Yup, vampires are real and a lot of them live in Sunnydale." He plied up his plate. "Willow will fill you in."

She shifted uncomfortably and looked at Buffy for help. "Well, hello Oz. Buffy Summers, remember me?"

"Yeah, sure. Of course."

"Yeah well, I know it may be hard to accept, but…" Buffy stammered.

"Actually, it explains a lot." He looked over at Angel and put his hand out. "I'm Oz, Willow invited me. I brought the soft drinks and ice."

Angel took his hand, "Angel, Buffy's boyfriend." He pointedly looked at Jenny Calendar, who looked away.

"Dude, better run those hands under some hot water."

Buffy stifled a giggle as Willow stepped forward. "Actually Oz, Angel is a vampire. But a good vampire. See it's totally weird. There are like bad demons and good demons. Just have to figure out who's who." She led him over to the drinks he had brought.

Angel looked at the departing figures. The boy doesn't even know what he is. He shook his head. Only in Sunnydale. Oh well, he had about a week before the full moon, time to share the good news. He turned back to Buffy.

"Ms. Calendar. I don't know if you've met my boyfriend, Angel. Angel, this is my computer teacher and Giles' friend, Jenny Calendar."

Jenny shifted, very uncomfortable. She felt her skin begin to flush being so close to the demon that her childhood nightmares consisted of.

"Yes, well. Nice to meet you Mr…?"

"Angel works just fine, Ms. Calendar, is it?" He lifted one brow as he asked.

"So," Jenny spoke to Buffy and Angel "You're boyfriend is a vampire? A good vampire? I've never heard of such a thing before." She looked between them and Giles nervously.

"Well, after all, you are just an internet pagen witch, right? No worries. He doesn't bite, unless you ask him to." Buffy smiled up at her lover.

Giles frowned. "Buffy, really."

"Oh, I'm sure Ms. Calendar knows more about my eating habits than most of you do." Angelus looked directly at her. "Don't you?"

Jenny stammered, "I…I…really don't know much…"

"Okay, enough!" Buffy was ready to end the game. "Who are you, really?"

"Buffy, you are being extremely rude. You know who Ms. Calendar is. Stop behaving this way." He turned to Jenny. "I'm so sorry about this…"

"Stop Giles, do not apologize to her, not until she tells us who she really is."

By now the whole group, including Oz had gathered around to find out what the raised voices were about. Jenny looked around at all of them, hating the fact that she had even begun the lie.

"You seem to have an idea, why don't you and Angelus tell everyone what you know?" She was tired and felt totally defeated.

Angel spoke up first. "I know you are a Romany gypsy. I know your kind has been watching me for decades. I also found out why thirty years ago."

Giles was confused. "Jenny?"

She looked at Giles with unshed tears in her eyes and then at Angel, as if hearing him for the first time. "What? I was told to keep an eye on you. Especially now, with your relationship with the slayer." She looked at the group. "Angel, he was supposed to pay for what he did to our people. If he finds true happiness, one moment of it, he loses his soul and Angelus returns. I was supposed to try to keep the two of them apart, to stop it from happening."

Xander couldn't resist. "You should be so fired. Although I don't think any force on earth could've kept the two of them apart."

Buffy looked at Angel and then back at Jenny with a bit of confusion. "Hello, some news for you Ms. Calendar. He lost his soul thirty years ago. Where have you been?"

Now it was Jenny's turn to look confused. "What? The Kalderash elder woman, she said the pain was lessening, not that it was gone. That's why I was sent here. I don't understand. If the curse was broken, why haven't you been heard from these past thirty years? Why no bloodbaths, no apocalypses, no…nothing? You've just lived this quiet, non-descript life in San Francisco. What happened? And why can't the elder sense your missing soul? This isn't right."

Angel shrugged and put his arm around Buffy, sensing her need to punch something. "Don't know. Maybe you guys aren't cracked up to be as magical as you think you are. Maybe your shelf life expired. It can happen, yes?" He gave her his signature half-smile.

"Okay Ms. Calendar. What are you going to do? Are you reporting back to your gang…group…tribe…oh! whatever you guys call yourself. Are you going to try to resoul Angel?"

"As far as my people are concerned, he still has a soul. I don't understand how this is possible. As for the curse, the magicks, they are long lost to my people. Their only purpose is to keep it intact, to maintain vengeance over Angelus." She shook her head and tried to hide her blush, it all sounded so petty, so over-done.

"I do not believe this. You worm your way into our confidence under false pretenses. Pretend to have feelings for…us. And the whole time you were a spy, a plant? Did you think we would never find out? And what if Angel had lost his soul? What were you planning on then? Just go back to Romania and leave us to clean up a mess you never had any intention of sharing with us?" The vein on the side of his head, the one Buffy was afraid she was going to pop, was expanded in bold relief.

"Giles, calm down. We know the truth now. It's all out in the open. Maybe…maybe Ms. Calendar can help us with Acathla. Just don't get so upset Giles. Please." I so should've done this in private, she thought.

"I should go now. I am so sorry. I didn't want to lie to you. Really. I thought there would never be any need to reveal any of this. I'm so sorry." Jenny turned to leave then turned back to look at Giles. "Rupert, please. If you think you can ever forgive me…I'm sorry." She looked at Buffy. "So sorry."

"Wow, this party turned into a real bummer, huh?" Cordelia was even a little touched by the events. Poor Giles. Oh well. "So, guess we should have cake?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary:** It's 1968 and Angel has found a moment of perfect happiness. Just what it means for Buffy 30 years later remains to be seen. Not happy with the title, so this may change. Will take place at the beginning of Buffy/Season 2, but will deviate from original story line. Almost totally AU. Buffy/Angelus. And Darla's still alive.

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

* * *

Buffy walked through the cemetery, mulling over the day. Her birthday. Angel had wanted to come with her on patrol, but she needed this time alone to think about the events of the past couple of days. She hadn't even had spent any time with Willow. And she really wanted to talk to her about everything that had taken place. Willow was the only one she could confide in, the only one who understood and never judged.

It was a relatively quite evening, so she had time to reflect. Seemed demons needed a little rest this weekend. She exited the cemetery and headed over to the park, sometimes a little action took place there, especially among the younger fledglings, memories of their past she supposed. She hadn't stepped more than ten feet onto the jogging path when she heard a snap. Not very covert, these newbies, she thought. Buffy heard another sound, even closer and spun around, stake in hand. Nothing. She continued her rounds, still aware of a presence. Suddenly, she felt it, right behind her. She instantly pivoted with her stake held high, her other hand in a fist, ready to kill. With her fist almost in the face of her assailant, she recognized her and pulled back.

"Kendra! You know, polite people call before they jump out of the bushes and attack you" Buffy let out a breath.

Kendra laughed, "Just wanted t'test your reflexes."

"How about testing my face-punching? 'Cause I think you'll find it's improved."

"I was on my way to your house and I saw you walking. Couldn't help m'self."

Buffy smiled, it was good to see her fellow slayer. "Which begs the question, and don't think I'm not glad to see you, but why are you here? Did Giles invite you to my birthday party? Oh, wait. No let me guess. Your watcher informed you that a very dark power is about to rise in Sunnydale?"

"Dats about it."

"Well, we kinda know about the dark power, any ideas on how to keep it from rising?"

* * *

"So you live here, all by yourself? No one to tell you anyting?" Kendra couldn't believe Buffy's mother had just left her to fend for herself. Even she had to report everything to her watcher. She followed Buffy about the apartment, noticing how comfortable Buffy seemed.

"Well, Giles does live across the courtyard, but I mostly take care of myself." Okay, now to tell the slayer about Angel. She gave Kendra a sidelong glance. "And I have a boyfriend. Actually, I need to call him soon before he comes knocking the door down. I promised him I'd be over after patrol. Anyway, back to him. Now, don't freak, okay?" Buffy squirmed under her sister-slayers' gaze.

"Well Buffy, wat tis it den?" She didn't have a very good feeling about what Buffy was going to say next. The girl was forever doing the most inappropriate things.

"Okay, so… he's like a vampire. Now before you get your knickers in a twist, he's a good vampire, now, mostly. He doesn't kill people. He's help us out a lot since last year and well, I really love him. A lot." Buffy bit her bottom lip, waiting for her reaction. "And you so cannot tell your watcher. We haven't told the council about it and I really don't see why they have to know. It's my life, right?"

Kendra was momentarily speechless. A vampire? They were the slayers of vampires. But this was America; things were always a bit different here, weren't they? "So, you're in love? In love wit a vampire? I'm… I'm happy for 'ya? Really Buffy, I don't know what t'say. If you vouch for him, well I do trust 'ya. I just hope you know what you're doin' is all." She yawned, the long plane flight catching up to her. "Sorry, dat baggage compartment isn't da best place to sleep."

"Come on, we can talk about this tomorrow, you'll stay here." She led Kendra up to her room and gave her a pair of her pajamas and a clean toothbrush. "Here, let me put out some fresh clothes." She rummaged through her closet and pulled out a couple of shirts and a skirt and put them on the chair.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Kendra came out of the bathroom to see Buffy putting a few things in a bag.

"Remember that boyfriend I told you about?"

"Da vampire? Won't be forgettin' dat soon."

"Yeah, well. I promised him I'd stay at his place tonight. We're kinda, sorta engaged." She held out her ring. "See?"

"Dat's lovely Buffy." Kendra felt almost envious. Not only did Buffy have Giles and all her friends. A life really. She also had a man in her life, even if he was a vampire, and it was love. It was all so crazy, so Buffy. I am so glad I do not live on the Hellmouth, she thought. Well, the first slayer was really turning her into an accepting sort of person.

"So, I'll let Giles know you're here and I'll be back by nine or ten? If you get hungry, there's plenty in the kitchen." She turned to leave."See you in the morning." Buffy hesitated and turned back towards Kendra. "Are yougonna be okay by yourself?" What was she thinking? Kendra came all the way from Jamaica and here she was ready to desert her so she could sleep with Angel. "You know what? I can call Angel and tell him I can't make it. We can talk and you can tell me about Jamaican fighting techniques."

"Oh no Buffy, please. I'm so tired I feel as if I could sleep for days. The morning will be fine." She looked over at the clock. "10:00. Please, don't call Giles yet. I'll call home and tell dem I arrived and we can go over everyting tomorrow."

"You sure?"

"Plenty sure. But I'll want meet dis good demon."

* * *

It was close to eleven when Buffy finally showed up at Angel's.

"Thought you stood me up or some nasty beast had finally gotten to you, and I mean Giles." He shrugged."But you are the slayer, so I knew you'd be okay." Actually, when Buffy hadn't shown up by 9:30, Angel had called Willow to make sure she wasn't there and then headed out to look for her. He had made it back home about ten minutes before Buffy had shown up.

"It was just such a surprise and it has me a little wiggin. For Kendra to know something bad is going to happen here in Sunnydale, well it must be pretty major." She was starting to undress and head to the shower, totally unaware of the effect she was having on Angel. "What do you think it means? Are we going to be able to stop Darla? Do you think she's figured out how to wake up Alfalfa?"

"Acathla, and no I don't think so. I spoke to Spike earlier and he's promised to keep me apprised of Darla and Dru's progress." Angel got up from the bed and followed her into the bathroom, stripping off his clothes along the way.

"So, what makes you think you can trust him? I mean, he's hasn't exactly been the son you always wanted." Buffy adjusted the shower and turned to find Angel right behind her. She giggled. "Hi."

"No more shop talk." He took her into his arms. "And hi yourself. I really missed you." He pulled her close to his body and left no doubt in her mind just how much he missed her. She rubbed herself against him, marveling at how wonderfully deliciousshe felt standing naked in his arms.

"You feel so good. I could spend the rest of my life just like this, just with you. I would never have to see another living soul and I would be fine." She reached up and pulled his face to her. "And I won't even go into the sex." He laughed as he caught her mouth in a searing kiss, opening her lips with his tongue and tasting her fully.

* * *

Buffy woke with a start, not remembering where she was. Then she felt Angelus next to her and snuggled in. Just a few more minutes, she thought. Before her eyes closed she looked over at the clock. Crap! It was a quarter to ten. No time for a shower. She looked over at Angel, and her heart swelled. Gods, he was so beautiful and he loved her. He hadn't told her, but she knew. He never had to tell her, that was just how sure she was of him, of them.

Buffy rolled out of bed, trying not to wake him. They had been up pretty late or would that be considered early? She could've used a little more sleep, but hey, that's what being a teenager was all about, right?

"Are you coming back?" He spoke without moving.

She kissed the back of his neck, "Of course I am. Why don't you come over later and meet Kendra?"

Angel rolled over to see her face. She was so perfect, she was so everything, he thought to himself. "You could bring them back here later, I need to talk to Giles about Darla. I have to kill her but not before I know all I need to know about Acathla."

"Xander can come, right?" She was aware that there was a bit of animosity between the two.

"I had meant your fellow slayer and Giles, but, yeah, I guess you can bring them if you want. I'll giveXander a little private session in the training room." Angel said with an evil smirk. He had surprised Buffy a few weeks ago with a fully equipped workout room, mace and chains and broadswords, tons of totally cool weapons that only a geek like herself could love, she thought. Buffy had been so touched, it was as if he had presented her with twelve dozen roses. She hadn't had the nerve to tell Giles yet, so she still trained with him on her off days with Angel.

"Whatever, just don't kill him, okay?" She headed to bathroom.

* * *

Darla paced the floor of the factory she had moved herself and her family into. She would make Angel pay for the disrespect he had shown her. They were lovers, had been for over a century. They had a history. Why was he taking this sort of attitude towards her? It was that bitch. She had turned him into a besotted fool. Maybe a spell, that had to be it. She had woven some sort of spell. There was no other reason her Angelus would behave this way for a mere mortal. And a slayer. All goodness and light. It made her want to vomit or kill something.

She motioned to one of he minions. "Bring her to me."

The young vampire brought his mistress the girl. She had been wandering the streets, lost it would appear and in his human visage he had a trusting face. He smiled at the memory of the look fear on her face when he had turned, ready to drain her dry. But then he thought of how his beautiful mistress would enjoy the fresh young thing and brought her home as a gift.

Darla walked around the young girl, her fear causing ripples of delight. She ran her hand over the girl's flawless cheek. "This wouldn't have lasted you know, you would just age and decay. Youth doesn't last, unless… would you like to live forever?"

"Please…let me go home. I promise I won't tell anyone." She was softly crying, "Please, I'll do anything you want, just let me go home."

"Oh you sweet thing." Darla suddenly grew angry, the girl reminded her of the slayer. "You are a stupid cow, aren't you?" She reverted to game face and ripped into her neck, draining her almost to the point of death. Darla turned to her minion. "Do you want her for your pet? I can turn her for you."

The fledgling was speechless. This was such a gift he wasn't sure what to say.

Spike rolled his eyes, "Well, you better speak up you stupid git, thebitch won't last much longer." He lit a cigarette and walked away, shaking his head.

"He's right, too late." Darla threw the body of the dead girl to the floor. "Get her out of here." She strolled over to Spike.

"So darling William, where have you been this fine evening?" She ran a hand over his stomach. He may have been Dru's little retriever, but he was very hot and Dru wouldn't be opposed to sharing with mommy.

Pushing her hand away, Spike looked around. "Where's Dru?"

"Got tired of waiting for you, suppose she went out to find a little mouse to play with." Not one to give up, Darla took Spike's hand and led him over to the couch that was set up in the middle of room.

"Oh please Darla, can't you find a jock to shag? You and Dru did turn half of the Sunnydale football team." He really hated the woman.

"Have it your way Spike. But with Angelus coming back into the fold soon, you know your little Dru will not have any time for you. She'll be panting after her daddy like a bitch in heat and there isn't a thing you can do about it." She graced him with a scornful laugh.

"You really think Angelus would ever come back to you? After you left him the way you did? I'm sorry princess, but you are over-estimating yourself, once again." It was Spike's turn to be disdainful. "You really aren't any great shakes, especially next to that hot little slayer."

"I am sick to death of that damn slayer! I will turn her and then we'll see how long Angelus can stay away." She turned and stormed out of the room.

Spike rubbed his forehead. How did I get myself into this shit, he thought?


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary:** It's 1968 and Angel has found a moment of perfect happiness. Just what it means for Buffy 30 years later remains to be seen. Not happy with the title, so this may change. Will take place at the beginning of Buffy/Season 2, but will deviate from original story line. Almost totally AU. Buffy/Angelus. And Darla's still alive.

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

* * *

Buffy opened her front door, thinking about poor Giles. He really had cared for Ms. Calendar and she had betrayed him. Well, maybe. She was sure Jenny had real feelings for her watcher, she could tell by the way the computer teacher looked at him, the way she let her fingers linger just a little longer than necessary over shared books. Yup, she recognized the signs. It wasn't right that she had lied, but Jenny Calendar wasn't a bad person and her watcher needed someone in his life, someone who understood, someone to share all this drama with. It made it all tolerable, someone to let all the defenses down with and be soft, if only for a few hours a day. She shook her head to clear the thoughts of Angel before they took over. Obsess much?

"Kendra? Are you awake?" Buffy laid her keys on the table.

The second slayer came out of the kitchen, her arms filled with food. "I have never seen so many good tings all together at once! I tink I have been eatin' for an hour. Sorry, I finished the crunchy peanut butter and the cookie dough ice cream."

Ah, a woman after my own heart, she thought, ice cream and peanut butter for breakfast. What a classic combination. "No worries, they're always on my shopping list." Buffy poked her head in the refrigerator and came out with a slice of cold pizza.

"How did you sleep?" She mumbled with a mouth full of food.

"Great! But dreams, lotsa dreams. Dat might've been from da cold hot dogs, though." She spooned strawberry yogurt into her mouth.

"Hmmm….well, once we're finished here we'll go over to Giles and…" Her sentence was interrupted by a knock on the door.

* * *

Willow stood on the other side of the door, impatiently waiting for Buffy to answer. She'd been dying to talk to Buffy about all the events that had happened since their shopping trip on Thursday, not the least of which was her carpe diem.

And to be honest, she was a little upset with the amount of time, or lack there-of, that they were spending, or not spending together. She knew she should be happy for Buffy, she needed some joy, some release, in her life. But now that she had done the deed, she felt they were even farther apart. Willow wanted to be a good and supportive friend, but to be that friend she needed to spend time with Buffy.

"Willow." Buffy was confused. "Oh no Will, did I forget a date?"

"No, but you probably would have if we'd had one." Buffy could tell Willow was miffed.

"What's wrong? Come in and tell me what's wrong." Buffy stepped aside and let Willow in. "You have my key, why did you knock?"

"Well, I wasn't sure you'd be alone and I didn't want to walk in on something that might scar me for life." It was then Willow saw Kendra sitting on the couch eating chips.

"And as I can see, you aren't alone. Do you want me to leave?" Willow was feeling more than a little left out.

"Just come in and stop it. I love you Will. I had no idea Kendra was in town until last night. She knows something is up and came to help." Buffy looked over at the other slayer, "I think."

"Hello Willow. It is good to see ya. Is Xander wit ya?" She asked though a mouth of chips.

"No, just me. No one else." She gave Kendra a little smile and a wave. Jealousy was no reason to be rude, she thought.

Kendra rose, leaving crumbs in her wake, "I tink I will take dat shower now and we can all go over and see Mister Giles, yes?"

"Yes, go ahead. We'll be here." Buffy waved her off, hoping to make amends to her best friend. "Come in the kitchen Will, I'll make us some tea?"

Willow followed her into the kitchen, feeling very small, very petty and very ashamed. "I'm so sorry Buffy. I just really missed talking with you last night, what with all the excitement. And I really wanted to catch up." She watched Buffy, wondering if her friend was disappointed in her.

"I really wanted to talk to you to Will. I was thinking about that when the Jamaican princess jumped me in the park. And then I had to tell her about the major dysfunction that has become my life." Buffy sat next to her and handed her a cup of tea and set a bag of cookies next to it. "And Willow, I told her about Angel. I mean no details, but that I'm in love with a vampire."

"I don't know Buffy, do you think that was a good idea? I mean, she's pretty much a by the book slayer." Willow blew on her tea to cool it and grabbed a cookie.

"She's gonna meet him and I really don't think she's going to be as overwhelmed by his sexy charm as I was not to notice. I just didn't want her to stake first and ask questions later." Buffy popped a cookie in her mouth, as well.

Willow looked at her friend, trying to see if she looked any different. She couldn't see anything. "So, how is it between you and Angel?" There, she came right out with it, no beating around the bushes, as was her usual mode.

"Oh Will. It was everything I dreamt it would be except about, oh I don't know…a gazillion times better! Look." She held out her ring.

"It's so pretty. I knew he was getting you a ring. It's lovely Buffy." Her eyes filled with tears at the sight of Buffy's delight.

"How did you know?"

"He asked me to steal a ring from you so he could get your size. It was very hard for me to keep that from you. But since I was going to return it, I didn't feel too bad." She looked up at Buffy, "Are you made at me for lying to you?"

"Of course not. And you didn't lie, you kept a secret. Did he tell you what it is?"

"No, just said he had to get it for you. What is it?" Willow took her hand to get a better look at it.

"It's called a Claddagh, it's an Irish wedding ring." Buffy put her head next to Willow's as they both looked at it and realized what it meant.

"Do you feel married?" Willow was feeling quite overwhelmed.

"Oh Will, I feel so complete. Making love with him Willow, it was like something I'd been waiting for all my life. Okay, that sounds a little gross considering I'm only seventeen, but you know what I mean. Right?"

"I think I do Buffy. I just hope I feel that way someday." Willow sounded very wistful.

"I know you will. It's love and when you love someone it's the most wonderful thing ever. And like, as a vampire he has all this stamina and as a slayer, so do I. So we were totally perfect. Hours and hours of perfection."

"Ah…Buff? A little too much information. I am painting mind pictures here and it's scaring me a little."

"Oh. Sorry Willow. I'm just amazed. I mean we've only been lovers a little over a day."

Willow giggled. "Sorry, that was a nervous giggle. Lovers. It's a word that I cannot relate to and it makes me nervous and I am so afraid the rambling is going to start up. Just slap me."

Buffy laughed and pulled Willow up. "Come on, let's see why it take the good slayer so long to shower and then we will go bother Giles. After everything that happened last night I hope he's up for visitors."

"Buffy? Do you think it's totally weird that we may be facing the end to the world as we know it and yet we sit here and discuss boyfriends and lovers? Are we like without any sense of seriousness?"

She looked at her friend. "I don't know Will. With the number of baddies and end-of-the-world close calls, just how serious can we be?" Buffy shrugged her shoulders. "We just do our best to stop it and try to live a life. We're still juniors in high school, ya know?"

"Yeah, I guess I do." Willow giggled. "I really hope Oz calls."

"Oh yeah...how did it go?"

* * *

The decision had been made to meet up at Angel's later that evening, giving Giles time to contact Kendra's watcher and do a bit of research.

"I really think you should get in touch with Ms. Calendar Giles. She might be able to help us with this. You need to think of the greater good and all that kind of stuff." She gave Giles a hopeful look.

"Yes, well I'll think about that. See you this evening." He tuned back to his living room. "Please close the door when you leave."

* * *

There was a feeling of discomfort for a few of the members of the Buffy group, as Kendra came to think of them, but not all. Buffy, well Buffy was in love, that was plain to see. The best friend Willow was quite taken with the vampire, she could see that as well. And her friend, the cute boy Oz let no real emotion show. There was something about that one, she would have to watch him. The watcher was reserved, nothing new about that, but no real animosity. His friend Jenny seemed very out of place, Buffy going out of her way to bring her into aspects of the conversation. Xander, she just couldn't read him. Kendra knew he had feelings for the slayer, but he was trying to overcome them and with the other one by his side, Cordelia, he seemed to be staying on the good side of the group.

Now, the vampire. So beautiful. A beauty that belied all the danger. He reminded her of a jungle cat. Sleek and graceful and stealthy. And all powerful, ready to pounce at any given moment. This was the one who had won the slayers' heart. She sensed the demon, for sure. But there was something else, she didn't know what, but something. Maybe this is what the other slayer had sensed, what had allowed her love him. For some reason she wasn't at all surprised by the relationship. The lifespan of a slayer was a short one and for one of them to find a bit of love, some solace, was this really a bad thing?

"Well, I spoke to Kendra's watcher and he confirms all that she has told us." Giles rubbed the back of his neck in worry. "We have to find Acathla and we must do it quickly. All the signs point to this happening very soon."

Kendra was offended, "And do ya tink I would be lyin' to ya?"

"Oh, no. No dear. I just had to call Sam, it's protocol. I didn't mean to imply…" Now he'd done it. Why did they have to come to Angel's lair? He did so much better at the library or his apartment.

"Way to go watcher. Guess those British manners aren't all their cracked up to be, huh?" Xander poked at Giles since the rest seemed so enamored of the killer vampire. To be honest, he was resigned to the fact that Buffy and Angelus were going to be inseparable. He looked over at Cordy and wondered if she would ever look at him way Buffy looked at Angel. Naw, never happen, he thought.

Willow took a sidelong glance at Oz, he had been at Angel's when she had showed up.

"Oh, Angel just wanted to show me something, no biggie. And then he said you guys were showing up, so I stuck around." He shrugged. "Hope I'm not horning in."

"No, no. I'm really glad to see you. I wasn't sure if we were… I didn't know…I mean…" Please, she thought, please say something and stop me from stumbling.

"I know. I was gonna call you tonight. This is better." He smiled at her and she relaxed.

Oz looked over at Angel, recalling their conversation at the 'party' and more significantly, their conversation earlier today.

_

* * *

_

"_Oz, need you to come to my place tomorrow. Have to talk to you about something."_

_Oz gave Angel a puzzled look, they were strangers, why did Angel need to see him? "Sure. I guess. Um, are you gonna need a meal or something?"_

"_I like human blood the best, pig's blood works too, but we can talk. See you around five or six, be there if you care about Willow." Angel turned and walked back towards Buffy without waiting for an answer, leaving Oz very confused, but he decided to go anyway._

_

* * *

_

"_So you have no idea how you could've been infected? No bites, scratches, enemies who know curses? Nothing?" After Angel had told him his suspicions, although Angel said it was a fact, Oz racked his brain and finally remembered the bite from his cousin Jordy, holding up his finger. "But he's just a baby. Is it possible?"_

"_Only one way to find out boy." Angel handed him the phone and Oz dialed his aunt's number._

"_Aunt Maureen. Hey, it's me. Um, what? Oh! It's, uh... actually it's healing okay. That's pretty much the reason I called. Um, I wanted to ask you something. Is Jordy a werewolf? Uh-huh. And how long has that been going on? Uh-huh. What? No, no reason. Um... Thanks. Yeah, love to Uncle Ken."_

_Oz looked up at Angel fighting the urge to run screaming down the street. "So what do I do?"_

"_For three nights during the month you come here and I'll lock you up in a cage downstairs. Hey, just think of it as the male version of PMS except you'll know exactly what it is." He chuckled at the look on the boys face. "It's not the end of the world boy, and if we don't stop Acathla, well, you won't have a thing to worry about."_

"_What about Willow, what do I tell Willow?" The realization of what he was began to sink in and with it panic. Oz never panicked and the unfamiliar emotion was causing him to hyper-ventilate. _

"_Just breathe boy. Willow's best friend has a master vampire for a lover, I don't think an innocent little newbie werewolf will be all that difficult for her to accept. We are on the Hellmouth after all, the odds of her finding a demon lover are pretty high. And you two just started dating right? Whose to say it would work anyway?" _

"_Why are you doing this? Helping me?"_

"_I love Buffy and she loves Willow. If she had to kill you, it would destroy her. There's been enough loss in her life, I wouldn't want to see a wedge between her and Willow." Angel shrugged._

_Oz looked into the face, the eyes of this master vampire. The evil soulless demon, as Xander referred to him and saw something. "That's not the only reason, is it? You want to help me."_

"_Don't push it boy. I know a few people who would pay a pretty penny to carve you up and have an Oz banquet."_

_

* * *

_

"Oz? Oz? Are you okay?" Willow had asked him several times if he wanted a drink.

"Oh, sorry. Zoned out there for a sec. Yeah, cola's fine." He smiled over at her.

Kendra had opened her large duffle bag and pulled out a long package wrapped in what appeared to be leather. She handed it to Buffy.

"What's this? More presents? Goody!" She unwrapped it and revealed a large sword. "Oh Kendra, you do know the way to this girls heart." Buffy looked over at Angelus. "And how cool is this? Don't you totally envy me?" She swung it around over her head, the way Angel had taught her and listened to it sing. "So cool."

Kendra smiled at Buffy and marveled at the way she handled the sword. "Blessed by the knight who first slew the demon. If all else fails, this may stop it, I tink?"

Giles looked at the sword with admiration and curiosity. "Oh, Buffy. May I?"

Buffy stopped swinging and handed it to her watcher. "Knock yourself out."

He held it in awe. "Blessed by the knight." He looked up to find the room looking at him. "Ah yes, well. Let's hope all else does not fail."

"Angelus has told us of Darla's entrance into the arena now, so we have to move very fast indeed. If she discovers how to use her blood to open the portal, we will be too late."

"Well, mate. She hasn't figured it out. Yet. But you have no idea what a bloody determined bitch the girl can be." Spike leaned on the door jam and looked at the assembled group with a very sexy grin and took a deep drag from his cigarette. At least Cordelia thought it was sexy. Willow just moved a little closer to Oz.

"It isn't midnight yet Spike. Lose your watch?" Angelus wasn't in the mood for his games.

"Just a little miffed. You didn't invite me to the party, Gramps. So, I invited myself."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary:** It's 1968 and Angel has found a moment of perfect happiness. Just what it means for Buffy 30 years later remains to be seen. Not happy with the title, so this may change. Will take place at the beginning of Buffy/Season 2, but will deviate from original story line. Almost totally AU. Buffy/Angelus. And Darla's still alive.

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

* * *

Spike smiled at the assembled crowd. He zeroed in on Kendra. "Well hello ducks." He inhaled deeply. "What have we here?" He looked at Angelus. "Two for the price of one? Dearest Peaches, are you holding out on your favorite grand-childe? Up for a little sharing? We did have a bloody great time in Vienna."

Angelus growled and grabbed Spike by the throat, picking him off the floor with one hand. "Just what the hell are you playing at? Do you have information or do I just rip your head off right now?"

Xander raised his hand. "If we're voting, I vote for the ripping off of heads."

"Well Spike, you got one aye, shall we have a consensus? Got a strong feeling the word nay will not come up."

Willow spoke up. "Angel, give him a chance. He wouldn't have come if he didn't have some information." She gave Spike a thumbs up. "Right?"

He gave the little poppet a wink, despite the fact that his feet weren't touching the ground.

"Red's right. I do have an update on our girls and if you want to hear it you need to put me down." His voice was a raspy, but he got the whole sentence out.

Angel gave Willow a very confused look. Oh please, not a teenage crush on Spike, please not that. She just smiled a very weak smile and shrugged. "Well, it would be sorta nice to have a violent-free night. Don't want to make a bad impression on Oz."

Oz squeezed Willow's shoulder. "Really, don't worry about me. Beginning to think I can handle most anything these days."

Angel wasn't sure he could, at least not teenagers. "Willow, he tried to kill you. Remember?"

"Oh Angel, I don't think he was serious. He just wanted to find you." She looked at Spike. "Right?"

"Well actually, wanted to bite you really bad." He croaked out, she was way too trusting and forgiving. He filed that away for later.

"Jeez, I so don't get it. What is it with all the women in the band going all soft for the evil, soulless demons?" Xander was a little dismayed by it all.

"I promise Xander, if you ever look at me the way Angel or Spike look at a woman, I will most certainly go all soft and gooey for you." Cordelia had to pull her gaze away from the two most testosterone-filled men, dead or alive, she had ever seen. She could almost smell the alpha-male scent being released. And I have no super powers to speak of, she thought. What was up with the attraction the likes of Buffy and Willow held for these guys? Seemed great looks, fantastic hair and oodles of money didn't count for much on the Hellmouth. Buffy was obviously boinking tall, dark and delicious. And if the way Spike was eyeing Willow meant anything, Oz was going to have to work extra hard to keep him away from her. Cordelia stole a sidelong look at Xander. Okay, just a regular guy, but kinda cute, nice body, a great kisser and he did try to do the right thing, which up until the past year never meant a thing to her. Could be worse.

"Thanks Cordelia, knew I could count on you for moral unsupport."

"Can we please stay on subject here?" Giles was losing patience with his adopted group of helpers. "Please Angelus, put Spike down and let's see if he has anything of use to us."

"Thanks pops." Spike straightened his coat and sat down across from the assembled group. "Seems I got kicked out of the band."

Angel walked over to Buffy and waited for his grand-sire to get to the point, "What's the story, Willie."

"I hate that name, Peaches."

"Stop with the Peaches then. And get on with it, I'm getting bored and you know what happens when I get bored." Angelus yawned and Spike gave him a smirk.

"What happens when he gets bored?" Xander wanted to know.

"Torture, murder, mayhem…the usual." Spike kept his eyes on his grand-sire as he answered.

Angelus chuckled. "Only this time it'll all be for you, Willie m'boy. Now, get on with it."

"Okay, hold your water. It's actually quite amusing, except the part where they tried to kill me. Darla thought she had the whole thing worked out, but she failed miserably…"

_Darla sat entranced as two of her fledglings dragged out a beautiful, young bare-chested boy, his hands tied behind his back. Too scared to even scream, he stared at the ethereal blond woman before him._

"_Oh, you sweet, wonderful boy. I so wish you weren't needed to bring the world to a new era of delights, we could've had so much fun. Too bad." Looking at the vampires. "Drop him." _

_She came close to him. "I will drink, the blood will wash in me, over me and I will be cleansed. I will be worthy to free Acathla." She looked at Spike and Drusilla. "Bear witness as I ascend, as I become worthy." _

_Darla grabbed the boy, now freely sobbing, and laughed. "It'll only hurt for a second, really." She vamped out and ripped into his throat, drinking deeply, moaning in ecstasy. _

_Spike bent his head to Dru. "Put you in the mood, love? I'll meet you upstairs in 15."_

"_Shhh, do not mock the ritual Spike. I would hate to have to punish my little betrayer." She gave him a look that sent his freshly drunken blood colder._

"_What do you mean love?"_

"_Shhh…later." She began to sway, waiting._

_Looking at the blood on her hands, Darla walked towards Acathla. "Everything that I am, everything that I have done, has led me here. I am not worthy. But Acathla redeems me. With this act, we will be free!"_

_She grabbed the hilt of the sword with both hands as a brilliant light emanated from it, bathing them all in the radiance. She began to shake with the power of the sword, waiting for her destiny to begin. Waiting for her revenge to arrive._

_Darla continued in her attempt to remove the sword, just as a bright red light flashed, sending her flying backwards. _

"_Someone isn't worthy." Spike gave Darla an evil smirk._

"_Damn it! There must be something I missed, the incantations, the blood. Something." Darla was pacing up and down, ready to disembowel the first live thing she saw._

"_I'm so disappointed." Drusilla was wringing her hands in despair._

"_Oh well ladies, seems Armageddon just isn't meant to be today." Spike put a cigarette up to his mouth, hiding a smile._

_Drusilla came up next to Darla, whining, "What are we going to do?"_

"_Oh stop it Dru, we'll have our Armageddon, despite Spike." Both women turned to look at him, their eyes narrowing._

"_What's this now? Just because I'm not getting' hard at the prospect of hell on earth?" Spike was a little nervous now, he could handle them on his own, but backed by Darla's groupies, well that was a different story._

"_Oh Spikey, you so disappoint your maker." Dru danced around him. "The little birdies have been talking to me and do you know what they say? They say you do not believe in all the things that a good and true vampire should. You've gone back to Daddy and betrayal is for us, not him." She swung out at him and ripped a slice in his cheek with her razor sharp fingernails._

_Spiked jumped back. "Crazy bitch! What the hell is wrong with you?"_

"_Spike, do you really think Dru and I don't know how you feel about this feeble place? About these feeble humans? And if you aren't with us, well…you're just dead." She waved her hand and her minions gathered around. _

_Dru hung her head and moaned. "After all we've been through, for you to chose him over me. It hurts me so deeply. Who'll care for me now?" She walked over to one of the fledglings and ran her hand across his chest. "I think you'll have to do for me now."_

"_Shut up Dru." She gave Spike one last look. "A shame really, William. If you'd been willing to play, we could've hadsuch fun. Oh well." She motioned to the gathering. "Once we've gone, kill him. Anyway you want." She turned to Drusilla. "Come on Dru, time to fix this."_

"_What are we going to do?"_

"_What we always do in a time of trouble. Turn to an old friend." She laughed. "Bye Spike, I'd say it's been fun, but it hasn't. Say good-bye Dru."_

"_Good-bye. I am so mad at you for making me sad Spike." She gave him one last smile._

"_Well love, get me out of this and I'll make it up to you." Spike was playing for a little time, looking for a way out._

"_No, Mummy was right. All you do is think of yourself. You're a selfish, selfish boy. So now we have to think of what's best for us. For our world." With that she turned and left with Darla and several of their followers._

_As the rest began to converge on Spike, he made a running dash for a large window to the right of him. As he crashed through he heard Darla scream at the idiots she had left him with. She probably realized, too late, the fools couldn't handle him. He had to laugh as he hit the pavement in agonizing pain and took off as fast as he could. She was never all that clever. Darla always needed Angelus for the big ideas. Stupid cow..._

"And so, here I am." Spike gave the Watcher a smirk, knowing his questions would be first.

"But no real progress was made? Of this you are sure Spike?" Giles picked up a book and began to thumb through it as he waited for an answer.

"I think that's just what I said Watcher." He looked at Angelus. "Isn't that what I said?"

Buffy spoke up. "What did she mean by old friends?" Not really speaking to anyone

"I think Giles, maybe you." Angelus held onto her a little tighter.

"Why me? I'm just muscle, wouldn't know the first thing about waking Alfalfa."

Angel didn't correct her this time. "But you are important to Giles and to me. We would do anything to get you back safely."

"Excuse me, slayer here. Not a whole lot she can do to me that I couldn't do to her first." Buffy was a little miffed that he had so little faith in her skills.

Angelus chuckled, that was one of the things he loved about her, her pride and confidence in her slayer abilities. "How many fledglings does she have Spike?"

"Dozens. She and Drusilla have been hard at work. Listen slayer, all she had to do is throw a couple of dozen at you. Sure, you'd kill a lot, but by sheer numbers alone they could over power you. And if they already had your watcher-man, you'd be a little less anxious to get in there and have a kill fest." He lit another cigarette. "She knows how to get to people through people."

"So, everyone here is a potential target to get to Buffy and Giles." Angelus turned to Giles. "Have you figured it out? Because if you have and they come for you, you will tell them."

"I think you underestimate me Angel. I am a watcher and before that I did live a life. I know what to expect." He sounded a bit pompous, even to himself, but he was offended.

Both Angel and Spike had to laugh at the Watcher's little tirade. "You so do not know what torture is until you've been at the hands of our little ladies. Remember, Darla's sire was the master, she learned from the best. As for our dear Dru, well if she puts you under her thrall, it's all over." Spike just looked at the assembled group of innocents and looked at his grand-sire. "It's all over, isn't it?"

"You should never underestimate this lot. We'll go and see what we can find at the factory. Maybe they left someone behind." Angel looked at Buffy, he had to assure that she would be safe.

"I'll come with you." She got up to go with them.

"No, babe. You have to keep an eye on Giles and the rest. Stay here, it's probably the safest place."

"Kendra's here, she can do it. I want to be with you." She felt so impotent. And if anything happened to Angel…it was something she couldn't even think about.

"We'll be fine. But I need to know you are alright. We'll be back within the hour. I promise." He turned towards Giles. "Don't let anyone in. You must know a protection spell, use it."

"I think it would be best if we adjourned to the library at the school. It's a smaller place to protect and we are all familiar with it." Giles wasn't comfortable at the vampire's lair and wanted to get back to familiar surroundings.

Angel wasn't so sure about the idea, but the watcher was adamant. "Okay, but if you get into trouble, come back here and wait."

Angel took Buffy into the kitchen. "You have to take care of yourself. If anything happens, don't go all slayer-heroic. I need you. Remember that. We'll be back soon." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Wait for me, no matter what."

She held him tight. "I love you Angel. But I am the slayer, I have to do what I have to do. I will wait. One hour. If you aren't back I am coming for you. And I will do all in my power to kill both those vampire bitches."


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary:** It's 1968 and Angel has found a moment of perfect happiness. Just what it means for Buffy 30 years later remains to be seen. Not happy with the title, so this may change. Will take place at the beginning of Buffy/Season 2, but will deviate from original story line. Almost totally AU. Buffy/Angelus. And Darla's still alive.

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

* * *

Angel and Spike entered the now deserted building, looking at the pool of blood that was left by Darla's sacrifice. The place held no clues and Angel was thinking of a next move.

As if reading his mind, Spike spoke up. "I say we head over to Willie's and have a beer before we head back to children's hour. I don't know how you can stand to be around all those bloody teenagers. Okay, so the slayer is a hot piece and that little Willow is quite a morsel. But the watcher and the rest? Is this really you Angelus?"

Angel took a deep unneeded breath. "Come on, let's go."

It wasn't Angelus and it wasn't Angel. At least not the Angel that would brood about the death of a stray cat for days. Not the Angel he had been for almost 70 years. And not the Angelus who would mind fuck you before ripping your throat out. No, he was someone he didn't recognize. Someone who needed to be with the woman he loved, actually loved. A word, an emotion he didn't think he was capable of and glad of it. Someone who was worried that a certain red-haired child would be eaten by a newly turned werewolf if he didn't step in. Someone who had developed a strange fondness for that same newly turned werewolf and a very odd couple of high-school 'sweethearts'; one a nerd and one a princess. Someone who had a grudging respect for a watcher who had devoted his life to his mate. And someone who was concerned about the fate of the world. No, he certainly wasn't himself and he hadn't been in a very long while.

Angel kept walking, thoughts ping-ponging in his head. Spike was watching him, sensing the confusion, trying to keep his own confusion at bay. Both so caught up in their thoughts that neither noticed the figure in the shadows, listening, sensing the emotions coming off of both of the vampires.

Drusilla had returned to the factory, confident in the knowledge that her William would return as well. Needing to see him. She hadn't expected her daddy to be with him. She quickly chanted a spell to keep her veiled, to keep her presence hidden from both her family members.

"So, have you told her?" Spike knew he was pushing his grand-sire, but all this inner-turmoil was too much and it was starting to rub off on him.

"What the hell are you talking about Spike?"

"Have you told the slayer that you love her?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but she knows." Gods he hated it when Spike tried to get into his personal life.

Spike gave a harsh laughed. "You're such a bloody wanker. If I had someone like that, well first I woulda marked her, but if I did she would never doubt how I felt. I'd tell her everyday."

"Keep your mouth shut about things you don't know boy." He felt his anger rising. "And what the hell is wrong with you? You don't have a soul and yet you are such a fucking bitch when it comes to women." Angel shook his head in disgust, for Spike and for himself.

"Not just women." He looked up at his grand-sire.

"Spike, don't go there. It's been well over a century, okay? It's over, it's done."

Spike paused. "I never wanted to leave you, you gotta know that." The bravado gone from his voice.

"I know it boy. Now we can just drop it, it's gone." Angel continued to walk ahead of his grand-childe, not really sure how to respond to Spike's guilt.

"Are you going to turn her?" Spike was great at quick changes of subjects, so he and Buffy did have something in common, Angelus thought to himself.

This new question perked up Drusilla, the answer would be most useful to Darla.

"Turn her? No, she would never go for that. She's a slayer, taking me for her lover is one thing, there's a connection between us. But for her to be turned, I don't think her scruples...they wouldn't allow that to even come into her conscious thought.

Dru silently backed away from the shadows and headed back to Darla, she had lost her Willie but she knew how to make them pay. And pain for Angelus would cause pain for her boy, of that she was sure.

Spike thought about the answer for a moment, "But she wouldn't lose her soul, she'd still be Buffy, just the new and improved version. She could live forever with you."

"It's just a legend Spike, an old myth. We couldn't ever be sure of that. And Buffy without her soul, it wouldn't be worth it." Angel salivated at the thought of having her for all eternity, but he wouldn't, couldn't do that to her on the off chance of it being fact.

"I don't know Peaches. Legends and myths seem to be what life is all about. I know that sodding Watchers Council would do anything to keep those slayers under their thumb and this is just another one. Die a young death my ass. They just off 'em before they have a chance to become too independent and crave a life apart. Bloody bastards, the lot."

"Are you coming back with me or what?" He was impatient to get back to Buffy.

"Seems I have to mate. Got no place else to go. So, which room do I get in your cushy palace?" Spike smiled.

Angel inwardly moaned. "Let's just get out of here."

* * *

Buffy paced nervously looking at the clock. Okay, she thought to herself, ten more minutes. If he's not back in ten, minutes I am so out that door.

Just then, Angel pushed the doors to the library open, his eyes setting on Buffy and her worried expression. She looked up as he entered and launched herself at him, jumping up into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Oh my god Angelus, I was so worried." She planted kisses all over his face.

Giles took the scene in with more than a little concern. He felt responsible for his slayer, more so now since she had chosen her calling over her family and now it was very clear to him she and the vampire were more than just a crush. He was sure they were lovers and it worried him no end. "Glad you are back safely, now did you find anything?"

"The place was empty. But I have no doubts Darla will contact me soon enough. Especially now that Spike has been kicked out of their nest. Revenge will be her next move, revenge for both of us."

"So what now dead boy?" Xander pulled Cordelia just a little closer to his side. He didn't want her involved in all this. It really wasn't her fight, she hadn't chosen this, she had just somehow fallen in.

"Now, we wait. Again. The full moon is up in a couple of days and I'm hoping it will play a part." He looked over at Giles. "What do you think?"

"I found this book, it has some further information in it. Come take a look Angel." Giles put the book down on the table and waited for him. Buffy, Xander, Cordy and Oz joined in, feeling the need to do something, anything to be involved.

Willow hung back, sitting at the top of the staircase, somewhat dejected watching the research go on beneath her.

"Why the long face pet?" Spike sat next to her, holding a cigarette between his lips.

"Please don't light that. You know, those are very bad for you. I could show you pictures of lungs…oh, forgot. Not human. Sorry." She turned head, a little embarrassed.

"So, what's the matter then?" Spike bent his head to get a better look at her.

"Oh, nothing. Okay, well something." She sighed. "Seems my potential boyfriend is a demon."

"Oh, pet. You seriously considering me for boyfriend material?" He had to chuckle at her shocked look. So delectable.

"What? No. I mean, not that there's anything wrong with you. I mean you're hot." She blushed furiously. "I mean, no…"

"Calm down ducks. Knew you meant wolf-boy." His eyes twinkling with amusement, "So, you think I'm hot?"

"I…I…" Willow was once again at a loss for words.

"I'm just teasing you poppet. So what's the problem? He's not really a demon worth his salt. What? He morphs 3 nights a month? No powers to speak of, really. Maybe can smell a little better, run a little faster, great night vision and maybe howl really well. That's about it." He leaned back on his elbows and looked at the boy working with the rest of the white-hats. Life on the Hellmouth really fucked with a teenagers' progression into adulthood.

"Your right, but Oz thinks he has to protect me. He wants to stop whatever could've been between us before it has a chance to start. He doesn't want to hurt me." She looked over at the handsome vampire, he was so out of her league. But he was so nice to look at. "It really isn't so bad, this werewolf thing, but Oz thinks it'll hurt a lot less now. But if we start a relationship and he has to end it later…I guess he's right."

"Guess so, but that's kinda true with any high-school relationship, isn't it?"

"Yeah." She felt her resolve kicking in. "Hey, how come you're being so nice to me?"

"Just biding my time love. You're still young. The odds of you and the boy being long term, not good. So when you break up, I'll be here and I'm sure you'll be up for days of mindless sex to take your mind off of it. And I am not one to ever turn down rebound sex."

Willow wasn't sure how to take what Spike had just told her, so she just burst out giggling.

"Glad I could amuse." He said dryly. "Just don't tell the old man about it, 'kay?"

Wiping her eyes, Willow asked, "Old man?"

"My sire, Angelus." He stated matter-of-factly.

Buffy chose just that moment to walk up to the two of them. "Willow? Giles needs you to do some research on that drat machine of yours."

"Oh, sure." She jumped down and began to leave, then she turned to Spike and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." She giggled and her boldness and went to Giles.

"What was that all about?" Her eyes narrowing with suspicion. "And since when did Angel become your sire?" Buffy stood with her arms akimbo, waiting for an answer.

"Okay, first off, helped the bird with a little problem so she thanked me, not that it's any of your business. And as for the other, once again, none of your business." Spike finally lit the cigarette between his lips and took a deep drag.

"Well, I'm making it my business." She planted herself next to him. "So talk."

Spike looked at the slayer for a few moments and shrugged. "Okay, you asked. Dru wasn't exactly what you'd call a functional sire. She wanted me. She turned me. Then she got distracted." He was looking at Angelus as he spoke and Buffy followed his line of vision. "Peaches there, he took me and he made me. He turned me into a vampire that could carry the line of Aurelius proudly." Spike took another drag from his dwindling cigarette. "He was hard, cruel, sadistic. He taught me, punished me…rewarded me." His jaw clenched and unclenched at the memories. "Darla hated me. But Angelus…he became my sire, my god." He shrugged again." Then we left him, deserted him. And that's it."

Buffy looked at him in amazement. "You loved him." Not a question, just a simple statement.

"And I betrayed him. I let Darla take us from him. Didn't do a damn thing to stop it, just followed Dru like a blind puppy."

"Do you still love him?"

Spike chuckled. "Ah pet, it's been over a century. I moved on a long time ago. I still owe him and I still feel the bond of a sire. That'll never go away. But nothing unrequited going on here. I have to say the poncey begger has gone quite soft on you though." With an evil grin, he added, "Or is it hard? I mean, sex with humans can be fan-fucking-tastic, bloodplay's worth it alone. But with a slayer, maybe Angelus was right," he paused for effect, "shoulda fucked 'em instead of killin' 'em."

"God Spike, you are such a pig." She cast another look over at him, curiosity getting the better of her. "What's bloodplay?"

"What? Guess the old man wants to break you in gradually." He laughed at her expression. "You really have something to look forward to slayer." With that he got up and walked over to Angelus. She had a momentary surge of jealousy. Angel looked down at the other vampire, listening to him. Then he looked at her and the world seemed to stop. It would always be like this, she thought.

He walked to her, surprised by his sudden desire, need, to be near her, to touch her. Buffy held her arms out and he walked into them, luxuriating in the feel of her.

"Not a whole lot more we can do here. Come home with me." Angel bent down to nuzzle her ear.

She was unable to speak for a moment, so overwhelmed by his nearness. "Yes, let me get my key from Willow so Kendra can use it." She ran her tongue over his bottom lip and went to the assembled group.

"Will, can I talk to you for sec?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary:** It's 1968 and Angel has found a moment of perfect happiness. Just what it means for Buffy 30 years later remains to be seen. Not happy with the title, so this may change. Will take place at the beginning of Buffy/Season 2, but will deviate from original story line. Almost totally AU. Buffy/Angelus. And Darla's still alive.

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

* * *

The ride back to Giles was spent in relative silence. Buffy, Angel, Spike and Oz had left together, leaving the rest of the group to pile into Cordelia's car. She looked in her rear view mirror at Xander. He was trying to understand this change in all his friends and it was hard for him. She never thought her heart would ever hurt for another person, but this thing she felt for him brought out her protective side. A side she didn't even know she possessed.

"Cordelia, red light?" Giles realized how preoccupied the girl was and saw she was about to run the light.

"Ooops!" She laughed. "Like I never did that before. No biggie."

Pulling up in front of Giles' building, Willow and Kendra got out of the back seat, Xander moving a little slower.

"Kendra, would you like a little company? It is Saturday night, no school tomorrow. We could come up for a bit." She looked over at Xander and Cordelia. "Right?"

"Yeah, why not? Saturday night at the Harris household is definitely something that should be missed."

Cordelia hesitated. "Umm, okay. Just for a little while though." She should be anywhere but here. Her other friends were probably all at the Bronze and here she was, hanging with a killing machine and a couple of nerds. The really weird thing was, she considered one of them her nerd.

On the way to his apartment, Giles turned to the assembled group. "Alright. Let's meet tomorrow afternoon, say 3:00 at the library? That will give me time to make some phone calls and do some proper research. I think I have this figured out, but I want to make sure before we see Angel again." Giles didn't like the way Angelus had somehow taken the lead in this and the fact that he deferred to him in this situation, but he supposed he should be grateful Angel wasn't trying to wake Acathla himself. Angel was a bit of a puzzle, but once this latest crisis was past, he'd ask Jenny for help in figuring this one out.

Xander moaned. "Research on a Sunday? How about a day of rest? It's what most normal people do."

"Most normal people don't live on the Hellmouth Xander." Willow was trying to make the best of a very nerve-wracking situation. "We have to stop this. Hell would be a very big bad."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Stop your bitching Harris. Buffy and Angel and Giles do all the hard stuff." She looked at Giles. "We'll bring donuts?"

"Some of those jelly filled ones. Yes?"

"Yes, I'll get up early and get them before they run out." Cordelia followed Kendra up to Buffy's apartment.

Willow looked in confusion at Xander. "What's up with Cordy?"

Xander just shrugged, but smiled and followed behind Cordelia. He loved to walk behind her going up stairs, hell he liked to walk behind her going just about anywhere.

Cordelia felt his eyes on her so she stood a little bit straighter and swayed her hips just a little bit more.

* * *

Xander dipped a piece of celery in the jar of crunchy peanut butter. "So you guys really think the Buffster and dead boy are for real and forever, huh? It just all seems so unreal, you know? One minute we're studying for a history exam and the next Buffy has her own place and is spending nights with her 250 year old boyfriend. Did I mention, so unreal?"

"Don't mean to break the rose colored specs Harris, but living on a Hellmouth? Buffy dying once already? Demons and vampires and werewolves, oh my? There is no reality in this serial called life. Deal." Cordelia added another scoop of cookie dough ice cream to her bowl. I am so going to regret this in the morning when I step on the scale, she thought. So, I simply will not step on the scale until I am totally positive we are not all going to be living in hell. She sprayed some whipped cream on top just for good measure before walking back into the living room.

"It's love you guys." Willow munched on her cookie, thinking of Buffy, but also of Oz and for some inexplicable reason, Spike. Weird. "It's like they were meant to be or something. Soulmates."

"Earth to Willow, Angelus has no soul." Even Xander found that hard to believe, but the moony look in her eyes made him say it.

Kendra was the one to speak up to this. "I don't believe for a moment he had no soul. He could never love so completely without one. He may deny it himself, but I know even he doubts it."

"Soul schmole, he's totally hot, and as much as I hate to admit it, at times so is Buffy. They are totally physically attracted to one another. I mean, she puts her life on the line every single night, is it a surprise to any of you that she wants to get some good boinking in before she bites the big one?" Cordelia was so surprised that none of these guys had thought of that.

"You know Cordy, we all put our lives on the line quite often. Have you thought you might want some good boinking before we bite the big one?" Xander waggled his eyebrows at her and she burst out laughing before she could stop herself.

Willow coughed and looked at Kendra, who was smiling at the very peculiar twosome.

"How about you Willow?" Cordelia set her bowl down. "Are you considering the possibilities of romance with Oz?"

"Oh come on Cordelia. The guy's a werewolf. I mean he's kinda nice and even from another guys perspective, cool. But still, he's a demon." The thought upset Xander, his other best friend falling for a demon too.

"Xander, Oz is more than cool. He's super cool and he plays in a band and he's a cutie. Who wouldn't want to spend time with him, and I don't mean as a study partner." She said this looking straight at Willow.

Willow sighed. "I have no problems with it. I mean even Spike told me I should go for it, but Oz is afraid to hurt me. He hasn't even turned yet and he's freaked. I mean, not that I blame him. But he still has another day before he needs to worry and he asked Angel to lock him up for the night."

Kendra patted the young girls shoulder. "I tink maybe once he gets used ta the idea of what he is he's bound ta come around. Who could resist ya?"

Willow smiled at her. "Kendra? Would you like me to stay over tonight? My folks are out of town and to be honest, I don't really feel like being by myself."

"Dat would be nice Willow. We could have a slumber party. I never been ta one." She smiled at the thought of having a few friends in her life.

"Oh, can I stay? I've never been to a slumber party either?" Xander couldn't resist.

"Get up Harris, we are out of here. Now!" Cordelia grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Guess that means we are outta here." He looked at his watch, close to two, the 'rents would be out cold.

"Have fun slumbering." Cordelia waved her hand at the two girls.

"Sure you don't want to join us Cordelia?" Willow was really trying with Xander choice.

"Thanks, but no room and the thought of sleeping in Buffy's bed after she and Angel…well, just cannot go there." She pulled at Xander as he winced at the images Cordelia pulled up.

"Later." He waved at the girls.

* * *

"Now tell me once more why Spike has to stay here." Buffy was collecting her things to hop into the shower.

"He can be a huge help to us and he has nowhere else to go." She went to Angel and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Do you trust him?" She had his belt buckle undone and was working on his pants, causing him to smile at her handiwork.

He thought for a moment. "Trust him enough. He needs me right now." He divested himself of all clothes and made quick work of hers. Lifting her in his arms he threw her onto the bed. "I want to stop talking about him."

"Shower." She tried to get up, but was trapped under the full weight of his body.

Using his knee to spread her legs apart, he grunted. "Later."

She felt the heat spread quickly throughout her body as she wrapped her legs around his waist, inviting him in. He entered her in one swift movement, causing both of them to spin out of control.

A while later, Angel still inside Buffy, unwilling to separate from her, she looked into his sleepy eyes. "What's bloodplay?"

He rolled off of her, causing an empty ache in her. He leaned up on one arm and looked at her. "Where the hell did you hear that?" As if he didn't know.

"Well," she fingered the silk sheets, "Spike might've mentioned it. But he wouldn't tell me what it was." She took in the gold flecks that were forming in his eyes. Buffy ran her fingers around his eyes, entrance by the passion she saw there. "Show me." She lay back, removing the sheets that covered their bodies. Offering herself up to him. Wordlessly begging him to do his will.

He felt as if he was going to explode with his unreleased need and he was afraid of frightening her with it, as well.

"I feel it too. Don't coddle me, I can take anything you have, I want it all Angelus. Please, give me all you have. Don't hold back from me." Her breathing was coming in small gasps, her excitement barely containable. She felt as if she were about to spontaneously combust.

He growled deep in his chest. "Once this begins Buff, we can't stop. I can't stop. If you have any doubts, now's the time to voice them. In a few seconds it'll be too late."

She answered him by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him to her. "All that I am is for you." She kissed him deeply and gave herself to him, body and soul.

Angelus was lost in her, once again. It seemed they had been fucking for hours, days. But this time, when he felt her about to orgasm for the tenth, one hundredth, one thousandth time, he pulled back from her and morphed into his demon visage. "Open your eyes Buff, see me for who I am."

"They were never closed." She breathlessly laughed. Her body tensed, feeling the waves hit her once again. Only now, she turned her head, offering her neck to her lover.

Angelus was thrown over the edge of ecstasy. He drew his tongue across her neck and bit down, drinking of her slayer blood. Taking only a small amount, but enough to send them both into waves of unending rapture. Angel was the first to come back to himself, shaking with the intensity of their most recent encounter, the power he felt from her blood, he ran his tongue over the two puncture marks, sealing them.

Quivering, she drew herself as close as she could to her lover. The feeling of closeness never like this before. She felt no separation, they were one.

"Do you feel it?" She asked, her voice filled with wonder.

"I feel it. There will never be a time when we will be apart. Are you okay with this?" He held her to him, afraid of her answer.

She laughed. "That was such a given, silly." She kissed him and fell into a deep sleep.

Angelus looked at the already healed scar on her throat and felt a deep, primal rush of possession. She held his mark, she was his. Anyone crossing that boundary would suffer untold miseries at his hand. She snuggled deeper into him and he wrapped his arms around her, falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Cordelia, you missed my street." Xander looked over at his under-cover girlfriend.

"No I didn't."

He looked at her in confusion. "Okay, where are we going? Kinda late here. Missed all the Bronze action. Not that you'd actually go there with me, but…what's the deal?"

She pulled into her driveway and stopped the car. "I want you to stay with me tonight." Cordelia was looking down, into her hands. Her voice not filled with the usual Cordelia confidence.

"Babe, we're going to make it through this. We are so not going to die. You are going to live for a very long time." He tried to see into her face, but she wouldn't turn towards him.

"Sometime, somewhere, it's all going to be over. I don't want to wait until it's too late Xander. What if something happens to you? I mean, you're always taking these stupid chances for her, for them. I don't want to have regrets some day, I don't want to think how it could've been." She lifted her head and looked into his eyes and he saw her unshed tears. For me? He thought.

"Cordy, baby, it's gonna be okay. It's always okay. You don't have to do this because you think we won't have time. We have time, we'll have plenty of time." What the hell am I doing? He thought. I have a chance to finally do it with Cordelia Chase and I'm being noble? What is wrong with you Harris?

"Please Xander, I don't want to be alone. I'm always alone. Don't leave me tonight." Cordelia couldn't believe it, here she was, offering herself up to her kinda boyfriend and he was trying to talk her out of it.

Xander leaned over and kissed her. The sweetest, most gentlest kiss she had ever experienced. He then opened his door, walked over and opened hers and took her hand. "Let's go inside."

Cordelia looked up into his eyes and knew this was not a mistake. She smiled and let him take the lead.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

* * *

_She lifted her nose to the wind and sniffed. The barrage of odors assaulted her, but she found the one she was searching for. Close, so close. She started to run, a steady, even gait. With each step his scent grew stronger, his quintessence pounding through her consciousness. Have to get to him, have to get to him, have to get to him. The need was overwhelming. She stopped, turning her head first right, then left. Looking through the ink-black night. Seeing forms, shapes, knowing where to seek._

_He was close. She could feel him, sense him. Running down a dark ally, she came across the carcass of a dead animal, she didn't know what kind, but she bentover and ripped at it, drinking from it. As she pulled away, a face looked back at her, the face of a once living man. No matter, just a dead animal now, she thought. Sustenance, but no satisfaction. She began to run again, closer to her objective._

_Finally arriving, she saw him. Her destination. He stood there, silhouetted in a doorway. She threw herself at him, hethrew his head back giving her access to his life force. She bit down, drinking deeply as she screamed out in orgasm, Mine!_

Buffy woke with a start and felt for the coolness of her mate. Confusion and fear invaded her senses. "Angel?"

"I'm here babe." He woke earlier, torn at his feelings from feeding on her. She was a strong girl, woman, but she was young and in love. She would do just about anything for him and he had wanted it so badly. The need to mark her had been paramount, he almost couldn't stop there. The temptation to turn her had been great.

She rose naked from the bed and went into his arms. "Hold me." She was trembling."I just had the strangest dream, totally gave me the wiggins." He pulled her close, his coolness tempering her fevered body.

He looked down at her, seeing the fear in her eyes. "Just a dream Buff. We had a pretty intense time of it. Are you okay with it all?"

She laughed, shaking her head to clear the confusion. His nearness calming her, diminishing the memory of the dream. "Okay? I am so totally more than okay. I love you, why shouldn't I be okay?" She reached up and pulled his face down to hers so she could kiss him. He ran his lips over his mark.

He pulled her tight to him. "Mine."

"What time is it?" She lost all sense of time in his room, the curtains always pulled during the day. "He looked over at the clock on the shelf. "It's about ten. Giles left a message that we should come to the library at three. We have plenty of time." He lifted her in his arms and carried her back to bed.

"Wait, starving here. Need food if I am to carry on, and you know how grouchy I get when I'm hungry." She reached over for his robe and put it on. "Meet you in the kitchen."

* * *

Spike looked up from the counter as she entered. She looked ethereal. "So, now you know?"

She eyed him suspiciously. "How can you tell?"

"You smell different. You smell…taken." He didn't know how else to describe it.

"Can I just say, the whole smell thing? Ewww!" She turned to the refrigerator and took out the makings of a sandwich. "So should've showered."

Angelus chuckled from the doorway. "Hey lover, a shower won't take away the scent of me. It's ingrained." He came up next to her and took out a bag of blood and grabbed a mug.

She looked up at him. "I can live with that."

"Soddin' hell, how much more bloody precious can the two of you get?" Spike rolled his eyes.

Ignoring the question, Angel asked the younger vampire, "Did you let Oz out of the cage?" He'd almost forgotten about Oz.

"Yeah mate, hours ago. The sounds coming from your room told me you wouldn't be bothering. He got dressed and left. Said he'll be back tonight." Spike proceeded to crush mini-wheats into his cup of blood.

Buffy squinted at him. "And again, ewww! What the hell are you doing?"

"I like the texture." Spike got up and headed for the TV room. "I think I can catch up on Passions on the soap network, so I'll leave the two of you to your sweet nothings."

"We're going to the library at 3:00, be ready."

"Yeah, yeah. Can't wait to catch up with the kiddies. And how are we supposed to get there? Think watcher man wants us to catch a sunburn?"

"Days are shorter Spike, lots of shade. We can go through the sewers if we need to, they lead to the school basement." Angel spoke to Spike's retreating back.

Buffy grabbed her sandwich and went past Angel. "I need to shower, really shower, before you come up. Give me twenty minutes, okay?" She kissed him and left.

Angelus smiled at her retreating form, memories of the previous night running through his head.

As he turned to remove his cup from the microwave, standing before him was a strange little man in a very loud coat.

Dropping his cup with a crash, Angel grabbed him by the throat. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Whistler, now put me down big guy. I'm not the enemy."

Angelus released his grip, but didn't let him go. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"One question at a time. Okay, first one, what am I doing here? Waiting for you."

"Why?"

"Cause I need a date… to the Bronze." He smiled.

"Not in the mood for jokes little man. If you have information worth hearing, spill it. If you're gonna make with the one-liners, I will pull out your ribcage and you can wear it as a hat." Angel let him go and he fell back.

"Hello to the imagery. Very nice." His voice became serious. "It wasn't supposed to go down like this. Nobody saw the girl or the baby in your life. Goes to show how free will works, I guess. We saw you helping Buffy, being her support, loving her. But you weren't supposed to go through the last 30 years the way you did."

Angel rolled his eyes, damn these stupid, fucking beings, he thought, always interfering, always making demands. He gave the strange man a withering look. "So what? I was supposed to be ever suffering? Wearing my heart on my sleeve? Weeping at the fate of humanity? I lost the soul and I'm glad to be rid of the bastard. If you've come to try and saddle me with that whinny asshole, you can think again."

"No, can't saddle you with something you never lost. I'm just here to let you know you're going to have to make some very hard decisions. And when push comes to shove, it's all going to be up to you."

"You don't have anything useful to tell me, do you? Just nebulous little tidbits that allude to nothing. What are you, just some immortal demon sent down to even the score between good and evil?"

He smiled at Angel. "Wow, good guess. I am impressed."

"Well, why don't you get off your immortal ass and give these mortals a hand? They need a direction, I need a direction."

"This is the best I can do, but in the end, it's gotta be you Angel. It's gonna be up to you to save the world this time. She did it once, but the way thingsare playingout, well… you're gonna have to make the big decisions. You'll know what needs to be done and you're going to have to play the players."

"But the sword…"

"The sword isn't enough. You gotta be ready." He turned to leave. "You gotta know how to use it. And you gotta know who to hand it off to. You gotta trust. And you gotta be ready to make the hard decisions, not the popular ones." He turned back to face Angel, "She'll love you no matter what, you gotta remember that, she'll love you for all time." With that, he was gone.

Great, Angelus thought, another vague demon.

* * *

The group assembled in the library, minus the two vampires and Willow. "Where are the dead boys?" As much as they made him nervous, Xander knew the strength of the two of them could only be a help to Buffy.

Cordy ran her hand over his back. "Um, hello? Daylight outside. Vampires in flame, not a pretty sight." He looked at her and smiled a somewhat dreamy smile, which was not lost on Buffy.

Buffy spoke up. "They'll be here soon. Spike wanted an espresso. Don't ask, so they're coming as soon as it's dark enough." Looking at Xander and Cordelia, holding hands, she asked. "So what have you two been up to?"

"Oh, here are the donuts. A little late in the day, but still a sugary, carb-filled delight." Cordelia pointedly looked at Buffy. "What have you and Angel been up to?"

Buffy lifted a brow to that. "Okay, so where's Willow?"

"She went home to change and then she wanted to stop over at Oz's. See how he handled da cage. She's very worried about him." Kendra looked over at the watcher. "Did ya find out anyting?"

"Actually, yes. I think we should wait until we are all assembled though." He looked through the box of donuts and pulled out a jelly-filled.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

* * *

Spike sipped his vanilla latte and looked up at his sire. "So, this weasely little demon couldn't tell you anything useful?"

"Just the ominous warnings their kind hand out. Useless pieces of shit, the whole lot." Angelus was more than a little worried and he didn't like the fact that the troll stated he still had a soul. A realization he was slowly, if begrudgingly,coming to himself.

"You shouldn't be shaking your fist at the Powers, Angelus."

"Since when did you take up a fear of them?"

"Since I got pulled into this whole little war of yours. Who knows who decides fate? Could be a roll of the dice. Could be them. Whatever. Take no chances, that's my motto these days."

They were waiting for Spike's bran muffin

"Bran muffin Spike? I mean, an all blood diet, you should not be having problems here." Angel was impatient to get to the library and find out what Giles had discovered.

"Hey, even a vampire should watch the prostrate. You never know. Besides, they go great with lattes."

As they continued to wait and argue, a young girl approached the two men. Spike wasn't too surprised. Angel hadn't noticed, but Spike knew the picture the two of them painted and he also noticed all the glances and stares from both the females and males they crossed paths with. Face it, they were hot. He smiled to himself as he stole a side-long glance at Angelus, yeah, hot.

She stopped in front of Angel. What's the little fledgling want, Angel thought as he looked at her, waiting.

"Tonight…sundown…at the graveyard. She'll be waiting for you." She removed the shawl she wore over her head. "You will come or more will die. The redhead will die." She stepped off the curb and into direct sunlight. She pointed at Angel, "Tonight!" With that, she burst into flame.

Angelus took an unnecessary breath and looked at Spike. "They have Willow."

"Fucking bitch. If Darla does anything to her I will personally pull her heart out and feed it to her." Spike threw his cup on the ground.

Angel looked at the determination on Spike's face and knew he could count on him, he finally felt the return of their bond. "Let's go."

* * *

"How did they get to Willow? It was in the middle of the day?" Buffy nervously paced, twirling the ring on her finger.

"No worries slayer, we'll get to her. We'll get her back." Spike looked to Angelus for direction. "So, what's the plan?"

"I'll meet Darla, you find Willow and kill anyone who gets in the way. Simple." He looked at the assembled group, they looked at him for guidance and he wasn't sure he was up for this sort of responsibility. When it came to protecting Buffy, he'd cross the gods, but for this assembled group… he turned to the watcher. "Giles, you know what it will take to wake Acathla?"

"Yes, it will take Darla's blood. Her own blood sacrifice."

"The stupid bit, she killed the boy and used his blood instead. Makes sense though. Selfish whore hates to mess herself, such a prissy thing for being a master vampire and all." Spike had a look of hatred on his face as he spoke, frightening Cordelia and Xander just a little.

"Keep the hate going boy. You'll need it, you may have to deal with Dru. Can you do it?"

"Surprisingly, yeah." As if coming to a revelation, he realized it was true. The guilt he had felt for so long was finally gone and he knew he no longer needed Dru for penance.

"Okay then, you go and find Willow and bring her back. I'm going to Darla. As long as I can keep her busy she can't do the ritual and once she's dead..." He took Buffy in his arms and hugged her. "Take care of Giles, don't let anyone out of here. But mostly, take care of yourself." He gave her a quick kiss.

"What are you talking about? I'm going with you. I'm the slayer Angel and to quote you, this is my gig." She grabbed her stake.

Kendra stood up, "I'm goin' as well."

Angel shook his head. "No Buffy, you need to be here. Giles needs to be protected. Kendra can go with Spike, but I need to face Darla alone. For a lot of reasons. But I need to know you're safe. You have to be safe." He looked over at Xander and Cordelia and squinted. So, he thought, finally as he gave them a knowing half smile. "Don't do anything foolish, any of you. Giles, you agree?"

"Yes. Go, take care of Darla." He couldn't believe it, but he totally trusted the master vampire. The watchers council would be outraged. And he had a feeling that once they found out, and they would, his life as a watcher would be over.

Xander stood up, Cordelia holding his hand, attempting to keep him from volunteering for anything foolish. "What can I do?"

"Take care of your girl. We'll be back soon."

"So, I don't get a say in this at all?" Buffy was starting to get really pist. "This is so typically male. I'm the slayer!"

"Yes Buffy, we all know. You're the slayer, blah, blah, blah. So sit down and take care of us, it's your job. Right?" Cordelia was a little tired of the repetition.

She looked from Cordelia to Angel to Giles and sat down in a huff. "I should be the one to go after Willow. She's my best friend." Buffy knew she sounded petulant, but she was not used to being told what to do. Even Giles bent to her will most of the time.

"Baby, you have to be ready. If we all fail it's gonna fall to you." With that last statement, he turned to leave.

Buffy blinked a few times then ran after him. "Angel, please be careful. I can't…I wouldn't…" She looked into his eyes, hoping he understood what she couldn't articulate.

"Me either, Buff. I'll see you soon."

Spike motioned to Kendra. "Come on love." Then to Angel. "We're out of here mate." He crushed his cigarette under his heel. "If she's done anything to Red…"

"I know, heart down her throat. Just get to her, they'll wait before they do anything major, for effect. That's how our girls work."

Buffy watched all three leave. Her sister slayer, working with an almost psycho-vampire and her other half. She almost wished for the days of the master, him she could handle.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

* * *

Willow awoke to someone running their fingers through her hair. She kept her eyes closed, waiting. If she didn't move maybe they would stop and she could figure a way to get out of this mess before she got really hurt. Or really dead.

She and Oz had been in the middle of her trying to talk him into not letting the possibility of the two of them go. She almost had him convinced, at least she thought she saw a glimmer of a maybe in his face, when two demons crashed threw the window in his living room, heading straight for her.

"Run Willow, out the back door. Get to Buffy!" Oz had tried his hardest to keep the two of them at bay, but Willow could see it was a losing battle. She picked up a large vase and attempted to injure the smaller of the two, but all she succeeded in doing was distracting Oz, who ended up unconscious and over the shoulder of the smaller guy. That was the last thing she saw before the other demon covered her mouth with a cloth that knocked her out cold.

So, here she was. Scared. Cold. And sure Oz was dead. Whoever had been stroking her hair had stopped and was now walking away. Willow cracked one eye open and saw the retreating figure of Darla. She also saw the unmoving body of Oz on the floor of a locked cage. Great, now I've gotten Oz killed. If I hadn't of been so selfish, worrying about my lack of a boyfriend, he wouldn't be here and I… well, I'd probably still be here. But at least I wouldn't be responsible for his death. She felt a tear begin to form on the corner of her eye and knew she better try to stop it, fast. Stop thinking about yourself, she thought. He may be dead and all you can think about is how if affects you. Stop it!

"So, our little mouse is awake." Drusilla clapped her hands and bent down to look into her face. "Oh, I see the littlest tear." She used her fingernail to remove it and brought it to her mouth. "It's so sweet, mummy. Look!"

Darla walked over to where Willow was. "Just give it up missy. We know you're not unconscious anymore. One of the many advantages of being a vampire, we can hear your heart beat. And yours my dear is thumping like a rabbit on speed." She laughed a very humorless laugh.

Willow opened her eyes and looked up at Darla, Dru hanging not far behind. "Well, I'm sure Buffy and Angel aren't very far away. And boy, are you ever going to be sorry about this. Is Oz okay? Did you kill him?"

"The mouse speaks. And she makes threats. You girl, are in no position to ask anything of us. If you're lucky you'll live, one way or another. If not, well I have quite a few fledglings dying for some virgin blood. So, be good." She looked at her nails. "The boy is still alive. Lucky for him he's a werewolf. We really don't care for his blood type, you however…we'll just have to see. We really just need you to distract the slayer. With her worrying about you, well, it'll be that much easier for my little Dru here to do her work."

"Oh Darla. Please, please, please, may I taste her?" Drusilla had snuck up behind Willow and put her cheek up against hers. Willow did all in her power to keep from screaming. She was so scared she thought she may have lost her voice anyway, so it really wasn't all that hard.

"Not now Dru. Maybe later…maybe not. Depends on how my meeting with Angelus goes and if you succeed. You have work to do, remember? And if you do your job right, we'll both be feasting on slayer blood and living our lives as queens." Darla looked back to Willow. "Just stay calm dear-heart. You may come out of this unscathed, but…probably not." She laughed at her own joke and walked away. "Drusilla, get your boys together and bring me the slayer and the watcher."

"She'll know you'll be coming, she's better than you, stronger. And Angel will too, he'll do anything for her, he loves her. So if she doesn't kill you, he will. And if not him, Spike." Willow winced, now why did she have to open her mouth? Darla had almost left. I'm such a lame-ass, she thought.

Darla was practically to the door, when she turned and went back to Willow. "You really are a sweet thing, you know? And a little bit of spunk, didn't expect that from you. For that little outburst, you deserve a reward."

Willow began to cry in earnest, she looked over at the sleeping Oz and felt all the regret of her unlived life. She didn't blame anyone, this was just the way of life in Sunnydale. But she did wish that she had found that special someone. The way Buffy had. The way Xander and Cordelia had. She wished her parents would miss her, but she had a feeling their grief would turn to relief before long. And to be honest, she was okay with that.

Darla came closer to her and she stopped crying, accepting the inevitable. Willow almost giggled when she realized her last thought was of Spike, she wondered what it would've been like to kiss him. What he would've tasted like. Then she closed her eyes and waited.

* * *

Angelus walked through the cemetery, keeping his eye on all angles. He knew she was close, he could feel her. The bitch wasn't alone, of that he was sure. He could sense at least a dozen vampires and a few other demons thrown in for good measure. Maybe he should've brought Buffy along.

"Hello lover. Wasn't sure you'd come." Darla was dressed in a sheer cotton dress that made her look young and virginal. Quite a feat, Angelus thought.

"After your immolation-o-gram? Come on, I had to show. But shouldn't you be out destroying the world right now?" Angelus was biding his time, taking count of the forces she had behind her.

"There's time enough for that. I wanted to say good-bye first. You are the one thing in this dimension I will miss. We have such a history together." She gave him a chilling smile.

"This is quite the beautiful moment we're having. Can we just get on with this now?" He raised the sword he had brought over his head.

"Oh dear boy. I didn't come here to fight you." She feigned offense.

"No? Well what are we here for than?" Angelus lowered the sword to his shoulder.

"Don't you want to ask me about the little red-headed mouse? Or the little werewolf boy? How remiss of you. Oh, I imagine you're thinking you can somehow save them for the woman you love?" Darla laughed and in a sing-song voice, "Too late."

"You bitch! You killed her?" He raised his sword again, ready to strike. Darla waved her hand and a dozen demons gathered around her.

She laughed again. "My beautiful boy. You never learn, do you? This wasn't about you. Well, not totally."

Realization dawned on Angel's face. "The library. You sent them all to the library."

"You always thought you were so smart didn't you? Well, serves you right. Turning on me was the biggest mistake in your life. And you aren't the only one who'll pay!" Her voice became harsh, she was filled with venom and Angel felt it to his bones.

"If anything happens to her there isn't a dimension you can hide in. I'll find you and you will suffer." Angel ran, swinging his sword and taking out as many vampires as he could. Once he was clear, he ran with all that was in him to the school.

"Please. Just let me not be too late. I'll do whatever you ask. Just let me be in time." He pleaded with no one in particular, just any power who might be listening.

* * *

Spike and Kendra entered the factory where Darla and Dru had been only days before.

"I don't get it, why would they come back here?" Spike was confused, but decided to just go with the fact that they were able to find them. Then he saw Willow. She was tied to a chair, her head hanging lifeless.

"Nooo!" He ran to her and lifted her chin. "Willow, Willow!" She stirred and opened her eyes. Spike's stomach muscles retracted when she looked at him. "No. She didn't. No." He felt tears begin to form and wasn't sure he could stop them.

"Oh, how sweet is that? You'll be happy to know her last thought was of you. Does that make you feel better? She wondered what it would've been like to have kissed you." Willow threw her head back and laughed. "Guess that doesn't help, does it? But you can have me, I'm better. Stronger. And I don't have that simpering, mousey attitude. You are so gonna love me." The evil that shone in her eyes reached down to the smile she gave him. It was so un-Willow. If he had a heart it would be breaking. It was bad enough he actually felt pain where it used to be. He could fix this, he had to fix this. Spike looked around and saw Kendra in front of Acathla. She had picked up a large ax and was swinging it at the stone visage. Nothing happened, it just bounce off.

"It's protected girl. That's why no one's here guarding the thing. We gotta get out of here before they all come back. Angel and Giles, they'll know what to do. At least we can tell them where it is."

"Aren't you the helpful little puppy dog? You won't stop her, you're too late and you're too weak." Willow scoffed at the two of them.

Spike pulled his fist back and hit her full in the face, knocking her out. He turned to see Kendra's shocked and tear filled face. "Get the boy, he's still alive." He picked up Willow, keeping her hands and feet tied. "We need to get them to Angel's, he has cages there. And then we need to get to that computer teacher, the gypsy."

* * *


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

Thanks for all the kind responses to this story.

And **je t'aime angel**, thanks for the encouragement.

* * *

The scene had been a chaotic nightmare from the beginning. Giles and Buffy had been looking through several books, trying to see if they could come up with anything else that might work in their favor should Angel fail in killing Darla. Buffy could hardly see straight, worrying about Willow and her lover, but she knew she had to do something and looking in books seemed to be the only thing left to her.

Xander was holding onto Cordelia's hand as if it were his life-line. He was scared, but Cordy just kept cooing to him, telling him it would work out somehow. "You've seen the way Spike looks at her. Major crushage. If for no other reason, he'll try to impress her enough to get into her pants. He's not the noble type like Oz, he'll do anything to get her back, crush, kill, destroy. Anything." Oddly enough, Xander took comfort in this and looked up at Cordelia as if she had had just spouted wings and a halo. Buffy couldn't seem to muster any upset at that situation. The prom queen really seemed to be concerned and Buffy herself was feeling too much guilt to try and comfort her other best friend.

She turned back towards Giles. "How did I mess this up so badly Giles?"

He looked at his slayer with sympathy. "You didn't Buffy. No one could have guessed Darla would attempt to get to you and Angel through Willow. And certainly not in broad daylight." He turned to look at the other two teenagers, "I'm sure Cordelia's correct in her assumption of Spike. He'll do all that is possible to save Willow and I am confident he will succeed." Giles looked to Buffy. "Where did you put the sword?"

"Just where you told me to, at Angel's. Did you forget?"

"No…no. Just a little nervous." He trailed off. Giles was genuinely frightened for Willow and for his slayer. If anything should happen to her best friend, Buffy would fall apart. She was already having trouble concentrating. It seemed Darla's plan to pull Buffy off her game was starting to have its desired effect.

"Perhaps the three of you should go to Angel's. I'll wait here in case he should return here first."

"Um, yeah right, Giles. The whole point of my being here is to make sure you're safe. I am not leaving you anywhere alone." Buffy looked over at the desolate Xander who now had his head on Cordelia's breast while she rubbed her hand over his forehead. If she weren't so aware of the seriousness of the situation, she would so have something to say about that little scene. "Maybe you two should head out?"

Xander lifted his head. "We are not going anywhere until Willow comes back." He then returned his head to the comfortable spot.

Buffy turned her head towards a noise in the upper stacks, just in time to see a vampire come out of nowhere, making a b-line Xander and Cordelia.

"Out of the way!" She hurled herself at the demon as she grabbed a letter opener Giles had left on the counter. As she fell upon the intruder she plunged into its chest turning it into dust.

Just at that moment, proverbial hell broke loose. The library doors flew open, allowing about a dozen vampires to enter. Six or seven were already up on the stacks, waiting, licking their lips. Buffy tried to asses the situation. She could easily take care of the ones who just came in, of that she was sure. But the ones up above, well…she couldn't be two places at once.

As if reading her mind, Giles threw her a sword. "I'm on the ones upstairs."

* * *

The fight seemed to take on biblical proportions in both Buffy and Giles' eyes. And the worry about Xander and Cordelia was never far from their minds. Buffy heard a loud crash and turned in time to see the bookcases tumbling over and fall on both Xander and Cordy. She made a move to go to them but was stopped by what seemed like dozens of new members of the Darla and Dru fan club. Giles looked at his slayer, knowing they couldn't fight them off much longer, praying that Angel or Kendra and Spike would show up soon, knowing they wouldn't. His heart ached with his inability to protect all these children from the reality of Sunnydale. He felt the bile of all his rage and regret well up and fill his mouth as he sliced the head off one more vampire.

Just as both the warriors felt their strength begin to ebb, the library doors swung open and Drusilla floated in followed by more fledglings. The thought crossed Buffy's mind that Dru and Darla had been so busy turning most of Sunnydale, how in the hell did they have time to worry about awaking Acathla?

Drusilla clapped her hands, "Enough!" The fighting stopped. Giles and Buffy looked around at the damage that had been done. Dust covered everything. They looked at each other and with a silent agreement,didn't even glance in the direction of where Xander and Cordelia should be, hoping once they were gone the two would be able to make it out, if they were still alive.

Unable to put up much more of a fight, Buffy and Giles were easy prey for the group that swarmed around them. Drusilla walked up to them, a crazy smile never leaving her face. "No worries lovies, we're here to take you to mummy. She would be most cross if we damaged you before she had a chance to talk to you. Besides,she always gets first taste."

Buffy and Giles were tied and blind-folded, Buffy biding her time. She had to go with Giles and she didn't want to take a chance on dying before she had a chance to kill Darla. And she would kill her, of that she was sure. "Lead away, acid-queen."

* * *

The chaos that greeted Angelus as he ran into the library was an anticipated shock. Dust everywhere. Books and papers strewn about. Furniture and book shelves, broken and toppled. Hearing a soft moan, Angel turned toward the small staircase. He waited, listening. Then, he heard it again.Sprinting up the stairs, he carefully but quickly moved aside bookshelves and books until he came to Xander, his body covering Cordelia in an attempt to protect her.

Cordelia's eyes groggily opened. "It's about time," she croaked. "Get him off me, but be gentle."

Angel carefully lifted Xander, who began to stir at the movement. He looked up at Angel, "Cordelia?" He could see the fear in the boy's eyes.

"Right here, I'm okay." She winced as she put weight on her twisted ankle, "Well, basically."

"Angel, I'm sorry. They must've taken Buffy and Giles. There were so many of them. Buffy got at least a dozen and Giles, well, he fought too. But they just kept coming. She…she pushed us up here and then one ofthe vampirespushed the shelves over…" He hung his head. "We were just useless."

"It was a trap, boy. Darla lured me out to keep me occupied while all her reinforcements came here, for Buffy and Giles." Angel threw a book across the room in frustration.

All three heads turned as the doors burst opened, letting in Spike, Kendra and Jenny. Spike, catching the book before it took his head off laughed. "Nice aim Peaches."

Jenny ran ahead. "Oh my god! Where's Rupert and Buffy?"

"Dru took them." Angel looked over at Spike, "Willow?"

"She and Oz are at your place. We came to get the Orb of Thesulah." He looked over at Xander. "The gypsy's gonna replace Willow's soul."

Xander closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears before they began. Cordelia, however, didn't feel the need. She burst into sobs. "No! No! She's dead?" She threw herself into Xander's arms, causing him to wince but he held on tight, trying to calm her.

"She's not dead, baby, not exactly. She's…undead?" He looked at Spike for confirmation.

"Darla turned her. I didn't think she would, but…here we are." He shrugged, not sure what else to say.

Angelus eyed Jenny. "Can you do it? Can you restore her soul?"

"I have the curse, I translated it in case we needed it for you. But we need the Orb on Giles' desk."

Spike had to smirk. "Leave it to Rupert, old boy, to use it as a paper-weight."

"Don't curse her gypsy, not if she can't ever really be happy. If she loses her soulbecause of happiness you might as well kill her now." There was almost a threat to his voice.

"I left it out. When I translated it I altered it without the elders' permission."

"Okay, fine." Angel's mind was on over load. "Can you get another orb?"

"Oh my god." Jenny hadn't fully considered the implications. "Buffy and Rupert. Maybe, at the Magic Box."

Angelus took a very deep, unneeded breath and took in Xander and Cordelia's condition. "Do you need a hospital?"

"No. We're fine." Xander answered for the both of them, Cordelia nodding her agreement.

"Let's go then."

* * *

Spike and Kendra sat up front as Angel drove them all to Crawford Street. The three in the back were lost in there thoughts.

"So, you tink da tree of us can handle dis?" Kendra spoke softly, not wanting to upset the others.

Without turning his head Angelus spoke. "You won't be coming with us. Xander will. He can get Giles out while we free Buffy. Once we do that, we can take care of the rest." Histone told Spike he would take arguments from no one, not even the slayer.

Kendra on the other hand didn't care. "I'm da slayer. I take no orders from you!"

Spike saw Angel's hand tighten on the steering wheel. "Kendra, love, Jenny's gonna need you. If she can't restore Willow's soul you're goin' to have to take care of her. And you'll have to do it before we get back. Once Buffy and Xander are here, they won't let it happen and we can't leave Willow like that."

She looked at Angel's motionless face. She hated it when men were right. "Fine, but once it's done, one way or the other, I'm with you."

"Wouldn't have it any other way love."

* * *

Jenny and Cordelia were getting things set up as Willow struggled to get free of the binding around her wrists and ankles. "Once I'm free you are all going to be so sorry. I will chew you up and spit you out!"

"Blah, blah, blah. Hello, locked in a magical cage." Cordelia did not like the total bitch Willow had become as a vampire. This had better work or she'd be the one to plunge the stake though her heart. Oz, in were-wolf mode, must've sensed that all was not quite right. He cowered in the corner, not coming near any of them.

Spike leaned against the wall smoking a cigarette, his fifth in the last half hour, and looked at this motley crew. He could tell Xander couldn't deal with his best friend gone, replace by the bitch from hell. And bitch she was, a bit of a turn on that. If things were different…well, they weren't and the restoration spell was soon to be under way.

"Better go find the great poof if we're gonna save the world." He threw his cigarette to the floor and headed for the stairs. "Xander, let's hit it."

Cordelia ran to Xander. "Please be careful. Just get Giles and get out, do not try to be a hero." She put her hand on Spike's arm. "Please bring them all back."

"No worries love. That's the plan." Spike patted her hand, not sure what else to do to comfort her.

Willow rolled her eyes. "That's so precious it makes me want to puke. The two of you are such losers. I can't believe Willow had a crush on you," she looked at Xander. "And then you." She cast a scathing look at Spike.

"Shut it bitch." Cordelia crossed her arms and lifted a brow at the vampire. "One way or the other, you will not be here long, so I'dstart thinking about which tacky, fuzzy sweater you want us to pick up for Willow. Our Willow."

Xander smiled at her. "That's my girl."

* * *

Angel had gone up to their bedroom to get the sword. That's how he thought of the room. It was theirs, his and Buffy's. He picked up her pillow and filled up on her scent. He would get her back. He hadn't waited so many centuries to find his soul mate only to lose her to those psychopath bitches. He went into the closet to retrieve the weapon and when he came out, there was the demon, waiting for him.

Not surprised, Angel went to him. "What did you mean, the sword isn't enough?"

Whistler picked up a camisole Buffy had left on the bed. "Pretty color. I like colors." He held it up to his nose. "Smells like lemons and coconuts, like Buffy."

"Tell me how to use it."

"Darla's the key. Her blood will open the door to Hell. Acathla opens his big mouth, creates the vortex. Then only her blood will close it. One blow will send them both back to Hell. But I strongly suggest you kill Darla first, before it all goes down. Get there quick kid, the sooner you take care of those crazy ladies, the easier it'll be on you. On everyone."

"Don't worry about me. I have no compunction regarding the death of the girls. They've been around too long as it is." Angel picked up the sword. "If they've done anything to Buffy, I'll follow them to hell to make them pay."

"You won't have to, if you make it in time. But if you don't, remember what I told you Angel. You'll have to make the hard decisions, not the popular ones. You have to be ready to hand it off to your support, no egos, no vengeance." Whistler looked at Angel. "I'm not really supposed to be here, the powers are bound to be pist, but…whatever. She'll never stop loving you, yours is a love for all eternity. It's the kind that becomes mythology."

Angel shook his head and turned to give the little man a snide remark, but when he did, the demon had left.

"Who you talking to old man?" Spike was at the door, waiting.

"Little demons who say nothing useful. Let's get the hell out of here and get my woman."

"And her watcher." Xander chimed in.

"Yeah, yeah. And her watcher."

* * *


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

* * *

Buffy felt herself being lowered into a chair, her blindfold still in place. Her first thoughts were of Giles. He had been next to her on the ride here, wherever here was, but she hadn't heard or sensed him since. Darla must've separated us, she thought, and that worried her even more.

Her blindfold was roughly pulled off her eyes, causing her momentary blindness. Once her eyes adjusted she looked around and saw Darla staring at her from across the room, a look of hatred in her eyes.

"Look who we have here. A slayer. The slayer, and from all the stories I've heard one of the most capable in written history. So, what happened?" She gave a very malevolent laugh. She came to stand over to Buffy. "This is the face of the little girl who stole my Angelus' heart. He is quite smitten with you. But what man doesn't like a virgin? I wasn't worried, once the novelty had worn off, he would've been back."

Buffy gave a short, harsh laugh. "I don't know Darla. He may have eventually left me, but he would've never come back to you. A bit long in the tooth was how he described you. But who knows? Spike might've given it a try. He just may have decided to give the older woman thing a try. Then again, he seemed a little smitten himself, with Willow. And she's very young and fresh."

"After my little tête-à-tête with her earlier this evening, he may decide to be with Willow for, oh I don't know, a century or so. She makes the cutest vampire, you'd love her. That is if you were going to live to ever see her again."

"I so do not believe you. She's not here, if she were a vampire, she would be here." Buffy felt her breathe coming in short gasps at the possibility.

"Calm down sweet girl. The likelihood of you spending a very long time with her yourself is a possibility." She shrugged and left that thought with the young slayer. "I need to go check on Drusilla's progress with your soon to be dead watcher. Ta!"

Buffy felt at the ropes around her wrists. They were tight, but she could loosen them with a little time. She just needed time and time was something she didn't have. Gods, she prayed, please let Angel get here very soon. Please.

* * *

Giles was lying on the floor when Darla walked in, Dru standing back waiting for him to regain consciousness. He began to stir a bit.

"So, anything?" Darla was impatient and Dru was enjoying the torture a little too much.

"He's very strong for a mortal, and very handsome. Can I keep him after?"

"You can have fun later Dru, I need information now!" Darla walked over to him. "Hello watcher. Weren't sure you were going to wake up. I was worried." She toed him with her manicured foot.

"Where's Buffy? What do you want?" He straighten up in his chair, blood caked on his face and chest.

"Oh please, don't insult me." She looked over at Dru, "You did ask him, didn't you?" Dru shrugged her shoulders. "Yes, well I'll deal with you later."

She turned her attention back to Giles. "Don't be obtuse. You know what I want, what I need." She walked over to Acathla, the sword protruding from its chest. She saw him staring at the demon. "He's a hard gut to wake up. I mean, I performed the rituals, said all the right phrases…blood on my hands, very messy. And I got nothing, a big zero for my troubles. So, I figure you know the ritual. You could probably tell me what I'm doing wrong." Darla walked over to Giles. "I know Dru really wants to torture you some more, but darling, I just don't have the time." She motioned to Dru.

* * *

Jenny looked at the two girls with her. Both very brave in their own way. Then she looked at the table, the Orb was surrounded by candles within the sacred circle. Cordelia stood to her right, a book in Latin opened before her. Kendra to her left, a bowl of herbs and incense before her.

Willow pace in her cage, knowing they were about to try to put her soul back. "You are so going to fail and when you do I will not allow you to die quickly. I will make the torture last for years. Are you prepared for that? Angel and Darla will have nothing on me, I promise you that."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "You aren't exactly in a position to be making threats. If this doesn't work, you are dust. No regrets, no hesitation. So just sit and shut up before I shoot you with my holy water squirt gun"

Jenny gave her a slight smile. "Are we ready then?"

"Stinky herbs are a go." Kendra gave her bowl a swish for good measure.

"Um Ms. Calendar, did I mention I never took Latin?"

"You don't have to understand it dear. You just have to say it. I hope."

"Right." Cordelia looked worriedly over at Kendra.

"It's all gonna work, I'm sure of it." Kendra gave Cordelia a nod.

* * *

Drusilla knelled behind Giles and patted the sweat from his forehead. "Is that better? Hmmm? Poor thing. Let's see what's inside, shall we?"

She ran her hand up the back of Giles' head and over the top, closing her eyes, concentrating. She gasped and removed her hand. Drusilla brought her mouth close to his ear, "Of course."

Drusilla stood in front of him, holding up two fingers, "Look at me."

Giles tried to look away, tried to resist, but he was too weak. His last thoughts were of Buffy and then of Jenny. I'm so glad I was able to keep her out of this mess, he thought.

She continued to wave her fingers in front of him, then she pulled them towards her own eyes. Swaying, she began to chant, "Mm-mm-mm-mm…be…in me." She looked into his eyes and smiled. "Hmm…see with your heart." She covered his eyes with her hand, waiting. Then she stepped back.

Giles looked up. "Oh my god Jenny! What are you doing here? You were supposed to stay out of this. You have to get out of here! Now!"

Drusilla smiled, she was very good, she thought to herself. "Shh, we'll leave together. Now, did you tell Darla about the ritual?"

"No." His breath was coming in short gasps. "We have to free Buffy, we have to get Darla away from Acathla."

"Why? Is she close to figuring it out?"

He nodding, anxious to get his hands untied. "Later, help me get out of these."

"It's alright, just tell me what to do, how does she awaken Acathla? I have to know to stop her, I'll tell Buffy."

He looked at her in confusion. "We have to keep Darla away from Acathla." He repeated, desperate now.

"Darla herself? She's the key?"

Giles was so weak. "Her…her blood…she mustn't…"

Dru bent over and kissed him. "Shhh…mmm…"

Darla stood back and smiled, very please. "Of course. The blood on my hands must be my own. I'm the key that opens the door. My blood. My life." She paused a moment looking at Dru with Giles. "Okay. Kill him."

Dru looked up. "But what if he's lying?"

"Good point. Alright, don't kill him."

Drusilla smiled and returned to kissing Giles.

"Dru…Drusilla! We're finished here!"

"Sorry." She looked up sheepishly. "I was in the moment."

Giles looked up and realized what just happened. This would've never happened to my father, he thought. I just ended the world.

Drusilla looked back to him. "Don't worry love, I'll take care of you when things change. Promise."

* * *

Outside the factory Angel, Spike and Xander finally arrived. "Spike, I'll never let you drive again." Angel was furious, they didn't have time for fuck-ups.

"You would've taken that wrong turn too, if you'd been at the wheel." Spike was upset as well, minutes were ticking.

"Enough already, you guys are wasting time. Let's just get in there and end this."

Angel looked at Xander. "Boy, you are not here to fight. You get Giles and you run like hell. We can't protect you, we have to find Buffy and take care Darla and Dru. Are we clear?

"Crystal." He looked at the sword Angel was carrying. "Will it end it all?"

"Better hope so boy."

* * *

Darla entered the room where Buffy was being held with several of her boys following her. She motioned to them. "Get her up off the chair, but don't untie her."

"Afraid of what I'm gonna do to you?" Buffy pulled at her ropes.

"Oh sweet girl. I am not stupid. I haven't lived this long taking chances. You on the other hand, you won't live long enough to buy alcohol legally. Or to fuck my Angelus ever again. It'll take awhile to get your scent off of him, but I will work so hard at it." She laughed. "Bring her."

Buffy looked over and saw Giles sitting at the edge of the room, his head hanging. "Is he dead?"

Darla followed the direction of the slayers eyes. "No, not yet. Drusilla isn't done playing. Although she did make him sing like a little birdie, so cute." Her eyes zeroed in on the Buffy. "But before I start, I really need to pay you back for causing me such pain and anguish and making my Angelus desert me. I've never quite hated anyone as much as I hate you." She shrugged. "Oh well. At first I thought I would turn you, but if you were a vampire he'd still want you, that boy can be so obsessive. So, it seems death it is. Haven't ever had slayer blood, this is going to be a rare treat." She smiled, then to her boys, "Hold her." Darla vamped out and ripped into her throat.

Giles raised his head at the sound of his slayers' voice. He couldn't hear what they were saying to each other, but when he saw Darla change and attack Buffy, he couldn't stop his scream. "NOOOO!" She was killing his slayer, his daughter. He struggled at his ropes to no avail.

"Don't fret watcher. Better she die now than become some demons' bitch in hell. Don't you think?" Drusilla nuzzled at his ear.

Darla laughed. "I feel fan-fucking-tastic! Just leave her there. I need to start the ritual before the Angelus shows up."

* * *


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

Translations are italicized

* * *

Giles looked over at the women in front of Acathla, not really caring if the world ended. His slayer was dead and he blamed himself. He hung his head and cried silently.

Darla walked up to Acathla and motioned for Drusilla to join her. They smiled at each other. "Now it begins mummy."

"Yes, now it begins. Acathla... Mundatus sum... pro te necavi. Sanguinem meum...pro te effundam..." Darla slowly stepped toward the statue. "quo me dignum... esse demonstrem."

_(Acathla... I am cleansed... here before you. My blood... flowing before you... makes me worthy... as I demonstrate.)_

"Now Acathla…" Drusilla handed her the knife, "You will be free." She drew the blade of the knife across her palm, wincing, never letting her eyes leave the demon. "And so will we all."

Angel entered quietly, coming in behind one of the vampires standing between him and Darla. He lifted his sword and easily decapitated the demon, turning him to ash.

"Hello Darla. Ready to die?" Angel gave her his signature half-smile.

She snorted. "I don't have time for you."

"You don't have a lot of time left."

Darla laughed. "Coming on a bit strong, don't you think? You're playing some deep odds here. Do you really think you can take us all on?"

"No, but I do have my boy here." Spike came out from behind a pillar, carrying an ax.

"Hey bitch, ready to end this?" Spike drew his ax up.

"Isn't that the kettle calling the bitch black? Couldn't stay too far from Angelus, could you? I am so not surprised."

Drusilla saw Spike and was filled with anger at his betrayal. She made a running leap at him. Spike saw her coming and put his fist out to stop her cold. She fell unconscious on the floor.

During the commotion, Xander saw his chance to get Giles. He came behind his chair and began to untie him. "Giles?"

"Xander?"

"Yeah G-Man. Can you walk?"

"It's not you. You're not real." Giles shook his head, trying to clear his head.

"So confused now. Of course it's me." Xander finished untying him.

"It's a trick. They get inside my head, make me see things I want." Giles was so weak, he couldn't take much more. And his slayer was dead. He sobbed.

"Then why would they make you see me?"

Giles paused for a moment. "You're right."

"Where's the Buffster?" Xander looked all around and didn't see her.

Giles let out another sob. "Darla killed her Xander. I couldn't do anything."

Xander swallowed hard. "We have to get out of here."

* * *

Jenny cast her stones and gave Cordelia her cue, Kendra kept waving her burning herbs and incense.

Cordelia spoke the words she didn't understand. "Quod perditum est, invenietur."

_(What is lost, return.)_

Jenny spoke, "Not dead…nor living. Spirits of the interregnum, I call. Return! I call on…" Jenny's head snapped back, her eyes wide open, her head snapped back down, staring into the orb. She begins to chant again, this time in a language unfamiliar to both Cordelia and Kendra.

Cordelia looked over to the teacher. "Miss Calendar? Jenny? Are you okay?"

Worriedly, Kendra asked Cordelia, "Is this a good ting?"

Cordelia could only shrug in confusion. "Maybe?"

Jenny continued, "Te implor, Doamne, nu ignora aceasta rugaminte. Nici mort, nici al fiintei... Lasa orbita sa fie vasul care-i va transporta, sufletul la el."

_(I implore you, Lord, do not ignore this request. Neither dead, nor of the living... Let this Orb be the vessel that will carry his soul to her.)_

"Hey, speak English!"

"Gods bind her…cast her heart from the evil realm!" The table began to shudder. "Asa sa fie! Asa sa fie! Acum!"

_(So it shall be! So it shall be! Now!)_

The orb began to glow brightly for a moment and then went dark. Jenny relaxed, her shoulders slumping forward.

Willow gasped loudly and groaned in agonizing pain. All three women went over to the cage, Kendra helping a very weak Jenny Calendar.

"Willow?" Cordelia was so afraid it didn't work. Xander would be devastated.

Willow looked up, a very confused look on her face. "What…where am I? Where's Oz? What…I don't remember. How did…Darla! She…she bit me, did Buffy save me?" She looked at the three faces staring at her. "Okay you guys, say something. I'm getting really freaked here. And why am I here? How? Jeez! Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

Jenny moved closer. "Willow, how do you feel?"

"Weird. Really weird. And it's not helping that you're all staring at me. Do I have something on my face?" She put a hand up to brush her face. "I'm so cold. My skin's so cold…" She put her hand to her heart. "Oh my god, my heart's not beating." She looked at all three of them again, panic threatening to overtake her. Cordelia could see the panic and the tears forming in her eyes.

"Willow. It's all going to be okay. As soon as the others get here, you'll see. It's going to all be fine."

"No. Tell me now. What happened." She paused, remembering. "Oh my god, she did it, that stupid bitch…sorry…that awful woman. She killed me, didn't she? She turned me into a vampire, didn't she?" She fell back down to the floor and began to sob.

Cordelia grabbed the keys from the table and went to open the door. Kendra stopped her. "It could be a trick, we don't know for sure…"

"I don't care, she needs me. If she kills me, just kill her back." Cordelia went in and took Willow in her arms. "Shhh…shhh…at least you're here. And you have your soul." She rocked her.

"Cordelia, I'm a demon. How can I live like this? Buffy will hate me. And blood, oh my god, I can't drink blood." She shivered, never letting go of Cordelia.

Cordelia held onto her, letting her cry herself out. "No one will ever stop loving you. You're Willow, how could anyone ever stop loving you? Now if it had been me, please. I don't think anyone could've seen any difference. Well, Xander maybe." She got up, bringing Willow with her. "Let's go upstairs where it's a little more comfy. I am so going to ruin there pants if I sit on this floor much longer."

Jenny and Kendra stared in disbelief, neither believing Cordelia capable of such compassion. Jenny turned to Kendra, "Willow a souled vampire, now I can handle that. Cordelia being a caring, compassionate person, this'll take some getting use to."

* * *


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

Sorry about all the typos in the last chapter, put it up in a bit of a hurry. Hope this one is better. I may resubmit chapter 27 when I have a few minutes.

* * *

Angel entered quietly, coming in behind one of the vampires standing between him and Darla. He lifted his sword and easily decapitated the demon, turning him to ash.

"Hello Darla. Ready to die?" Angel gave her his signature half-smile.

She snorted. "I don't have time for you."

"You don't have a lot of time left."

Darla laughed. "Coming on a bit strong, don't you think? You're playing some deep odds here. Do you really think you can take us all on?"

"No, but I do have my boy here." Spike came out from behind a pillar, carrying an ax.

"Hey bitch, ready to end this?" Spike drew his ax up.

"Isn't that the kettle calling the bitch black? Couldn't stay too far from Angelus, could you? I am so not surprised."

Drusilla saw Spike and was filled with anger at his betrayal. She made a running leap at him. Spike saw her coming and put his fist out to stop her cold. She fell unconscious on the floor.

* * *

Darla couldn't help but chuckle, as far as she was concerned she held all the cards. "Angelus, where are your manners? You haven't even asked where little miss pure and innocent, well maybe not so innocent since she met you, where she is. Don't you care." The look on her face was filled with evil victory.

"If you've done anything to her…"

She cut him off. "I am so tired of hearing that same old song. I didn't hurt her, I just killed her. Look behind you, lover."

Angel swung around so quickly he almost lost his balance. There she was, lying on the floor. Her hands and feet tied, not that long dead. He sensed a very faint heartbeat. But maybe too faint.

'_You'll have to make the hard decisions, not the popular ones. You have to be ready to hand it off to your support, no egos, no vengeance.'_ Whistler's words rang through his ears. He looked up to Spike.

Spike didn't know what to do, it wasn't supposed to happen this way. Willow wasn't supposed to be a vampire and Angel's Buffy wasn't supposed to die. He was at a loss. Fat lot of good having no soul did him, he thought. If only that stupid bitch Dru had gotten it right he wouldn't still have all these feelings. Damn her to hell anyway.

"Spike, it's up to you." With those words he tossed the sword to Spike. "Take care of her, don't let me down." Their eyes met and Angel knew he could count on his boy.

Spike grabbed the sword and smiled a very evil smile. "No worries here, mate." He turned towards Darla just in time to see her grab the sword stuck in Acathla's chest. A blinding light emanated out and she pulled the sword from the demons heart. A few sparks remained, but then the light was gone. Darla took the sword in her hands and looked at it. She laughed and lunged at Spike.

"Leave to the bitch to do his masters work, aye Spike?"

"The only bitch I see is the one who is about to die." He charged at her, making her fall back. She caught herself on the edge of Acathla and ran behind the demon. Thundering noises and growls began to come from the demon and a swirling vortex began to form.

* * *

Angelus picked up Buffy and took her out to the entrance of the factory, Giles and Xander were waiting at the door. "She's not quite gone yet, but death's not far." He looked up at Giles, and as if reading his mind, Giles spoke up.

"No Angel, you can't. She wouldn't want it this way. She'll hate you for this." He was too weak to physically stop him, he just prayed his words were enough.

Xander looked between the two of them in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't care old man, she will not die. I will not let her die. And she'll love me, she'll love me for an eternity." Angelus transformed his face to his demonic visage and held her close. "You are my life and I will not live without you and you will never live without me. This is how it must be my love. I will not ask forgiveness for this, I expect none." He bit down into her neck and drained what little blood was left there. He then used his fangs to open up his wrist and held it to her mouth. "Drink baby, please."

Xander was in too much shock to move. This couldn't be happening, not to Buffy too. He couldn't lose both of them. "Angel! Stop, you can't do this. She'll hate you." He moved to stop him, but the deadly look in his eyes held him in place.

Angel was afraid he was too late, but he waited, positioning his wrist so that the blood ran into her mouth. Finally he felt a slight movement, the tip of her tongue came out and pulled a little more nourishment inside. Her lips moved around his wound and she began to suckle. At first tentatively, then with more vigor. He heard her gasp, and knew she would soon orgasm. He looked up at the two men before him, "Leave us. Now!"

Xander wiped the tears from his eyes, feeling torn. He wanted Buffy to live, but would the cost be too much? He helped Giles up and the two of them went out to wait in the car, the watcher experiencing much the same feeling as the boy. "Her soul Angel…"

Angel shook his head, not trusting himself to speak.

* * *

Darla was still hiding behind Acathla when Spike, after dusting most of her loser army – the rest running as fast as their hi-priced sports shoes would let them – found her. All she had to was bid her time and Acathla would be awake. "You actually think you have the balls to kill me?"

"They may not be as big as yours, but they'll work. You almost made it Darla, but not quite." Spike pulled her up by the hair, taking her sword and tossing it aside. "You really shoulda given the whole pretty boy army a second thought, muscle woulda done you better." He scoffed. "Now come on love, time to die."

"You're too late, Acathla is about to wake up and even if you kill me this world you love is still going to Hell. And Angle will still suffer because his precious Buffy is dead. I'm fine going with my revenge complete."

"Oh, I guess old Rupes didn't tell you everything, did he?" Spike now had Darla in front of Acathla, the vortex taking shape, the demon starting to move. "Your blood wakes him," he plunged the sword into her chest and a bright light flashes outward, "but it also closes the damn vortex. So glad I could enlighten you."

The shock in her eyes was enough to keep Spike in happy thoughts for centuries, he thought. Dru woke in time to see her mistress and the sword in her chest begin to swirl into the vortex. She stood up and ran to Darla, grabbing her hand, trying to keep her in this world. She looked to Spike.

"Spike, you have to help our mother, you have to save her." She pleaded.

"Umm…no I don't Dru. She wanted Hell, well now she has it."

The vortex had gotten bigger and Spike was afraid that maybe he didn't do it quite right. Dru would not let go of Darla and Darla would not let go of Dru. When the two energies of the sword in Darla and the vortex finally met, it closed into Acathla's mouth.

"They sorta went out with a whimper, certainly not the bang you would've expected. It closed taking Darla and Dru and that was that." Giles and Xander were in the front seat of the car, listening to Spike as he drove them all back to Angel's house. They tried not to hear Buffy's moans and whimpers from the back seat where she was in Angel's arms as he tried to comfort her. She had yet to regain consciousness, which everyone seemed to be relieved about. Time to sort through the mess when they were all together.

* * *


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

* * *

Willow and Cordelia were sitting in front of the fire Jenny had built, Cordy still rocking the frightened new vampire as the four men entered Angel's main room. Jenny ran to Giles, who was using Xander as his crutch. Kendra rushed up as well, hoping to be of some help, she was tired of feeling so useless in this whole situation.

"Just give us one sec Ms. Calendar and I'll set him down on the couch." Jenny was attempting to pry Rupert from Xander's arms and he was afraid all three of them would end up on the floor, so Kendra pulled her away to allow Xander to gain his footing.

As soon as Giles was ensconced on the couch with Jenny, Xander nodded to the other slayer as he went to Cordelia and put his hand on her shoulder "Cordelia? Will? How ya doin'?"

"She has her soul back, but she's majorly wiggins. I wanted to sit on the couch, but no, had to be back on the floor. This skirt is beyond ruined anyway, so warmth it is." She shrugged and looked up at Xander with a sad smile.

Xander smoothed her hair. "I'm so sorry for all of this Cordelia. I never meant…you were never meant…" Xander wasn't sure what he wanted to say, but he needed her to know anyway.

"Don't go all guilt on me Harris, you are so making this up to me. So guilt is really a non-issue." She looked over at Angel carrying Buffy.

"Is she alright?" It had never occurred to Cordelia that Buffy might get hurt, she was the slayer. She was the one who hurt things. "Why is she tied up?" She suddenly remembered Willow being brought in with her hands tied and why. "Oh no."

"What? What's wrong wit Buffy?"Kendra approached Angel, concern and anger on her face. "I knew I shoulda been wit ya. I'm da slayer as well, I shoulda been dare."

"I think we all need to talk about this one." He motioned to Kendra to sit while he helped Willow and Cordelia to their feet and walked them over to one of the couches.

Angel was sitting in a large armchair, Buffy asleep in his arms. His face resolute. "I did the only thing I could do. You can't tell me you would've wanted her dead." He wasn't talking to anyone in particular. Actually Spike thought he might be talking to himself.

"If I left her for dead and she rose tomorrow night, which one of you would've put a stake through her heart? Tell me right now, would that have been you Rupert? Or Kendra, could you have killed her?"

Kendra, confused at the turn of events,burst into tears and ran from the room.

"Hey Angelus, think you coulda been a little harder on the slayer? She's doing her best here, don't go blaming her because your not sure you did the right thing." Xander got up to go after her, but Willow put her hand on his arm, making him fight to keep from shuddering at her coldness.

"She'll be alright, she just needs to sort it out by herself. She's not use to caring for people. And this has to be one of her biggest fears. She'll come back when she's ready."

Xander nodded, trying to keephis tears at bay.

Giles hung his head, unable to answer Angelus' question. Could he have killed his slayer? Never. He was at odds with himself. One part of him, the watcher, felt this was an abomination. His slayer, his vampire slayer, now a vampire. The only resolution being her death. The other part, the one who looked at this small, young girl as his surrogate daughter, rejoiced at the fact of her being alive, no matter the cost. Something could be done, something would be done to keep her alive. The council would never find out, not as long as he lived.

"Wait a minute." Jenny looked from Giles to the two vampires on the other side of the room. "Buffy was turned? How? When? What happened? Talk!"

Spike decided to answer the question. "Darla almost drained her, but she didn't sire her. No blood exchange. Buffy would've risen tomorrow, but she would've been nothing more than a minion. Kinda like a worker ant." He looked over at Giles. "Unless her soul was still intact."

"Enough Spike, it's a wives-tale, demon lore. Giles will tell you as much. Right?" Buffy was starting to stir and Angel wanted to get her to the cages downstairs before it became too difficult.

Giles just shook his head, "A wives-tale."

Willow panicked, "So what's gonna happen once she wakes up? Will she still be our slayer-Buffy or is she some sort of zombie-Buffy? I mean, Angel, she would never have wanted that." She looked up at Xander and Cordelia, "I don't think I can handle this, I think I'm gonna throw up."

For the first time since he entered the room, Giles looked over at Willow. She had been rescued, but what was going on? Oh god, no, he thought, not Willow too. "Jenny?"

She saw the direction of his eyes. "We took care of it. We used your Orb of Thesulah, I used the gypsy curse to restore her soul."

Giles crumpled further into Jenny's arms. "This is…oh god…"

"Buck up old man, the gypsy here got rid of the happiness clause. Anyway, Angel drained the slayer and sired her" He saw the look of shock on the women's eyes. "Hey, better then zombie-Buffy, right?" Spike went to Willow, at least she had spoken, a good sign. "Have you eaten?"

Not sure how to react at this latest news, she gave him a half-hearted smile, "Sips, I'm taking sips." Willow held up a plastic cup with a lid and straw attached. "Kendra got it for me, it has Winnie-the-Pooh on it, see?"

Cordelia patiently explained to Spikes' confused look. "She couldn't look at the blood, makes her feel faint, so I sent Kendra to get her a cup with a lid. Seems they only had children's cups. Appropriate, though, don't you think?"

Spike eyed the princess, surprised at how she came through in a crisis. Hmmm, he thought, seems this humans are full of surprises.

* * *

Buffy's head hurt and she felt sick to her stomach. I never feel like this, she thought. Darla, she must've done something to me. I know she did, I just can't remember what. And I am so cold. She dug deeper into Angel's chest. She knew it was him, his scent was so overwhelming and comforting. She took a deep breath, but it felt very strange to her, hollow. She opened one eye and looked up at her mate. A rush of possessiveness rushed through her, but quickly abated. He looks so tired, she thought. Did vampires ever look tired? Vampires! It started to come back.

She sat straight up, making everyone in the room jump. "Oh my god! Am I hurt? Did Darla hurt me?" Her thoughts were in a jumble. Her head was twisting around, trying to get a look at everyone, were they all here?

"Willow? Are you okay?" She saw her puffy eyes and the even odder sight of Cordelia comforting her best friend. What was up with that?

The whole room looked at Buffy, not sure what to expect, holding their collective breathe.

Realization began to sink in. She put her hands, which were bound, up to her neck. The wound was healed, but she knew it was fresh. Buffy tried to asses her feelings. She didn't feel demony. Do I feel like killing everyone here? No, she answered. Do I want to head up to Seattle and off my mom? No, again. Down to Los Angels and kill my dad? Well, maybe a little, but no more than usual. Can I feel my heartbeat? NO! But I can hear all of theirs and they are scared. With fear in her eyes as well, she looked up at Angel, her link to him stronger than ever. "What happened? What did she do?"

Angel looked at her closely. There was fear in her eyes, the demon wouldn't allow fear. She was grabbing at his shirt, despite the fact that her hands were tied, trying to insinuate herself closer to him in her panic. Again not a demon trait. His eyes went to Spike, who just gave him an I-told-you-so look.

"Baby, how are you feeling?" He took her face in his hands and turned her to look at him.

The concern in his face scared her even more. "She did it, didn't she? She killed me." She turned toward Giles. "I'm so sorry, she had me tied up, there were so many of them. I couldn't stop her and I couldn't save you. Are we in hell? I'm such a loser slayer." Tears started streaming down her face.

"Angel and Spike stopped them, they're gone…dead." Giles got up and went to her. "Buffy, how do you feel, what are you feeling?" She wasn't acting like a demon, she was Buffy, his Buffy. Was it possible? Was the lore true?

She looked into her watchers eyes. "It happened, didn't Giles? Darla, she turned me. Why don't I feel different? What did you do?" The panic in her eyes receding a bit. Giles looked up to Angel for an answer.

Taking in Giles unspoken request, he took Buffy's face in his hands again. "Buff, we need to go upstairs and talk. We'll take care of all this, I promise. Do you trust me?" She shook her head. "Alright then." He stood with Buffy in his arms and turned to the rest of assembled group, zeroing in on Giles and Spike. "You need to handle the rest." He gave Willow a small smile and went upstairs, Buffy clinging to him.

"I told you, slayers don't lose their souls." Spike was feeling very self-satisfied.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

* * *

Xander spoke up first. "I think we should all be handling this with Buffy. Especially Will, she needs Buffy right now." He resented the fact that everyone just let Angel order them around.

"Xander, just get over yourself. Please. Willow needs you. I need you. Concentrate on something other than your jealousy. If this keeps coming up, I am so leaving your ass in the dust." All the turmoil, all the tragedy, and all he could think of was his precious Buffy.

"It's not what you think Cordelia. It's not jealousy, at least not in that way. We're the core; we have been here from the beginning. And he just waltzes in and takes over." He looked to Giles for support. "Am I right, G-man?"

"Right now Buffy needs Angel. He's her partner Xander. And as much as she loves us all, he comes first. And he needs to explain the situation to her, in his own way. He's her link between our world and her new one." He tiredly explained.

"Well, what about Willow? She's in the same boat?" He refused to let his opinion be pushed aside.

"I'm not the slayer, Xander. The fate of the world never rests on my shoulders. I'm not saying this isn't terrifying, but I'm gonna need Buffy to get though this and I need her strong. Angel can help her, he loves her." Willow sniffed, got up and went to Giles and Jenny.

"Ms. Calendar, thank you. I haven't thanked you yet, but I am really grateful for what you did for me." She stole a glance at Giles. "Can you stand to look at me?"

Giles saw the fear and sadness in her eyes and his heart broke. He took her in his arms; despite the pain from what he was sure were broken ribs. "Oh Willow, could you ever doubt the affection I have for you? We'll get through this together; we'll all be strong for you. Never doubt, we're your family." He held Jenny's gaze over Willow's head and she smiled at him.

"Okay, hate to break up this little love-fest, but these kids are gonna be expected at school tomorrow. And Willow has parents that are gonna expect to see her in the light of day. So tell me watcher man, how you gonna handle those pesky little practicalities?" Spike didn't hate these people, in fact he was quite fond of a couple of them, he thought as he looked over at Willow and Cordelia. Yeah, the princess was coming out of this with quite a bit of strength and she was a hottie as an added bonus. And Willow, well maybe he wasn't going to have to wait all that long for her, what with this new turn of events.

"I'll make a few phone calls and take care of Monday. I think car problems on a trip up North will take care of one missed day at school and we'll figure the rest out tomorrow. We are all in need of some rest after tonight's events. Yes indeed." Giles looked at Willow, still in his embrace.

"Giles, how am I going to tell my parents about this? They'll never understand. I mean, I don't really understand. I'm only seventeen. I'm not like Buffy, I don't have her strength, her independence. I'm a wimp, a nerd and a wimp. Oh…feel the panic rising again, can't breath."

"Umm…hello Willow. Vampire. Dead. You don't need to breath." Cordelia sighed and went over to her. "Come on, Angel's got like a hundred rooms here, I'll stay with you." She turned to Spike. "Show me to the linens and to a bedroom, Willow and I are going to bed."

"Sounds like a plan, can I watch?" He arched one eyebrow and gave her a wicked smirk.

"As if." She huffed, a smile playing at her lips. "Xander, stop whining and come up and sleep in the room next to ours. If she starts wiggin again you'll have to stay with her. I need my sleep." She took Willow by the hand and led her up the stairs, following Spike.

Obviously no one took him seriously andXander realized he was feeling left out. As was become the norm, Cordelia was right. Just how did that happen? He shrugged acceptance. "My lady orders, I obey. See you guys tomorrow?" He motioned to Giles and Jenny.

"Yes, we'll be back. If you need us, we'll be at Giles', but later. I'm going to run him over to the emergency room, I think he has broken ribs." Jenny stood and put her arm around him, bracing him as he walked.

"I just need a bit of rest and I'll be fine. We'll be here tomorrow, please, don't hesitate to contact us for any reason." He limped out the door, leaning heavily on Jenny.

* * *

Kendra had been out, looking for some demons to kill. Seems the threat of the most recent apocalypse had sent them scurrying in all directions to hide, leaving her to deal with her thoughts. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She was a slayer. A solitary warrior. Not one who cared about others, certainly not one who cried at their misfortunes.

She should just call her watcher and catch the next flight home. Home, where she trained and studied. Home, where she could be alone. Fighting alone, eating alone, sleeping alone. She sat on a gravestone and felt very sorry for herself. For her life or lack of one.

"Feeling sorry for yourself love?" Spike leaned against a tree and lit another cigarette. A sight Kendra was becoming very used to. He smiled at her frown. "I know, I know. I'm a vampire and you should be killing me, but hey. I just saved the world, think you can give a reprieve 'til morning'?"

"Why are ya here? Don't the scoobies need ya?" She was also feeling very left out.

"They're all going to sleep, or trying to anyway. One big slumber party at Angel's place. Don't feel like the big group-hug good night." Spike too a deep drag. "I may be driven to help my sire, but all those warm fuzzies are just a bit much for this demon."

"No vampires out tonight, guess I'll head over ta Buffy's place. I can see dem all tomorrow. I should probably be headin' back home as well. You took care of da big evil, so I suppose my job here is done." She sighed and hopped off the tombstone.

"You know poppet, I'm thinking Buffy's going to need you for awhile longer. You have no idea how hard it is to get use to this life change…or un-life change. Whatever. My point is, she's gonna be in a pound of trouble should that council of yours finds out. They'll kill her without a second thought."

She turned her head to him. "If day could. And I'm tinking dere's no way day can."

"Oh, you have no idea the sort of fuckin' wankers you're dealing with. Giles knows and he'll do what he can…but since you're a real slayer, I guess you should be gettin' home to daddy watcher." He flicked his cigarette to the ground and pushed off. "Buffy's not the only one who'll pay for this you know. But we'll carry on." He left her with those thoughts and a small smirk on his lips.

* * *

Angel laid Buffy on his bed, going into the bathroom to run a bath. How am I going to explain this to her, he asked himself. He looked at the ring on his finger, she was for all intents and purposes his wife. And now, she would be with him for all eternity. He knew he should feel more upset that this had happened, but the selfish part of him – which he acknowledged was not a minor part – rejoiced at the thought. And once she got use to the idea, she would as well, of this he was sure. But to tell her that it was he who sired her, well…he wasn't sure what her reaction would be.

He poured a little of her favorite bath oil in and swished it around before turning the water off and returning to Buffy.

She lay on the bed in the exact spot he had left her, her eyes staring off into the distance. "Hey babe, let me untie you." He reached for her hands and she pulled them away.

"What's wrong?" Angel was confused.

"What's wrong? I'm a vampire. How do you know this demon isn't just waiting for you to untie me to make it's move? I mean, how do you know I still have my soul? Do you still even love me? You fell in love with a mortal, someone warm. That's not me anymore. And I'm so cold…will I always feel so cold? Do you feel so cold?" Tears began to flow as she dug her head into his chest. "Please hold me. Tell me you love me, even if you don't."

"I love you, really love you. Come on baby, let's get you in a tub. You'll feel better and then we'll talk. I'll tell you everything." He untied her hands and undressed her, feeling how cool her skin felt. Looking at how porcelain-like her skin had become. She was even more beautiful now, if that were possible. He felt his desire rise and fought it down. Now was so not the time. He lifted her in his arms and walked with her into the bathroom.

Buffy looked up at him and realized she had never felt so close to him before. He was her life-line and she was not letting go. Angelus laid her in the warm water and Buffy gasped at the difference in the temperature. It felt so good, just what she needed. She looked at her lover. He was so gorgeous and she felt desire for him. She turned her head towards the wall, trying to push those thoughts out of her head. Crazy. I'm crazy; a vampire, a slayer and a crazy woman.

"Just relax Buff, don't think so much right now. Just let the water warm you and relax you." He took a wash cloth and began to massage soap into her back, when she leaned against the tub, he began to work on her front.

She moaned and luxuriated in the feel of his ministrations. She almost felt normal. Her eyes opened and she looked at him. "Tell me."

"What?" Angel had been totally immersed in his task, loving the feel of her skin under his touch.

"Just tell me what happened. Tell me why I feel this way."

Angel sat back on his heels, unsure of where to start, but began never-the-less. "Okay." He sat on the lid of the toilet and told her everything.

Buffy was staring at the ceiling the whole time Angelus was telling the events of the past hours. About Spike finding Willow turned, about Jenny Calendar returning her soul – she was so back in the gang. About rescuing Giles. About finding her on the brink of death. About handing the sword over to Spike. His fear for her and his decision to sire her. The legend about a slayer always retaining her soul, which seemed to be fact. She turned to him.

"Thank you."

He raised his head from his hands, unsure of what she had just said. "What?"

"Thank you for loving me so much that you would risk my hating you to save me. I know how hard this all must've been for you…I don't know what I would've done if I had lost my soul or if it had been trapped. You didn't know baby, you didn't know if I would've kept my soul. Thank you for saving me." She raised her arms, waiting for him to lift her out of the now cold water.

He looked at her, not sure if she were playing a game with him. But the look in her eyes told him all he needed to know. He went to her and lifted her up, soaking his clothes and not caring. Angel held Buffy to him. Barely moving. "I'll spend eternity making this up to you."

She had to laugh. "The thought of eternity with you kinda makes up for a whole lot of stuff."

"We'd better get some sleep. I have a feeling Giles and Jenny will be over pretty early." He kissed her and put her on the floor as he grabbed a bath sheet and began to dry her off. She unbuttoned his wet shirt and began to peel it off him.

"What are you doing?" He pushed her hands away.

"You are not coming to bed in those wet things." Buffy felt a fire deep within her belly that she had never experienced before and she needed him badly.

Angel recognized the look and laughed deep in his throat. "Guess acceptance and youth go hand in hand. And it looks like we won't be getting all that much sleep."

She rubbed her cheek against his chest. "We can handle it, Sire."


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

No, it's not over yet. Never intended this story to be so long, but once I finisha chapter the next one seems to write itself. Not sure yet where it's going or where it will end, so we'll find out together.

* * *

"Cordelia? Are you asleep?" Willow was restless and sleep would not come.

"Well, with you shifting every ten seconds, I'm not." She said without an ounce of sympathy. She was tired and when she was tired she was cranky.

"I can't sleep. I need the light on. I always sleep with a nightlight at home." She knew she sounded whiney, but she couldn't seem to help it.'

"You're a vampire Willow. Hello? Creature of the night? Remember? You can see really, really well in the dark." Cordelia was exhausted and was fastly losing her patience.

"I need the light on." It was a flat statement.

"Fine!" Cordelia huffed. She got up, turned the light on and grabbed her pillow and clothes. "I'll be in Xander's room. He sleeps with the lights out."

"How…how do you know?"

"Never mind. Just try to sleep. We'll be in the next room if you need us." With that she was in the hall. She padded over to Xander's door and opened it slowly, trying not to wake or scare him.

"Cordy? Is something wrong?" Wide awake, he was too emotionally spent to panic, but he'd try if she needed him to.

"No, we're okay. Willow can't sleep and I…please Xander. Can I stay with you?" She had held it together all evening, but she felt herself starting to unravel.

Xander saw the look on her face and quickly pulled back the covers. "Of course baby. Get in."

Cordelia dropped her clothes on the floor and fell into his arms. "You're so warm. I missed you. You feel so good Xander." She dug into his arms, pulling his shirt up to feel his skin.

The tears fell on his chest as he held her close. "It'll all be fine. We're fine." He rubbed her back, attempting to comfort her, but he wasn't sure how.

"It won't be fine Xander. Not for Buffy and not for Willow. They're vampires. They can't go to school, can't go into the daylight." She sobbed, all the pent up emotions of the last 12 hours releasing. "Vampires, they're vampires."

"But there're vampires with souls. It'll take some getting used to, for all of us, but we'll adjust." He continued to rub his hands up and down her back, trying to soothe her.

Cordelia looked up at him. "It could've been us, Xander. It could be us. Every night there's a chance."

"Cordy, you can't think like that, not when you live in Sunnydale. We have to do our best to take each day as it comes and do our best to stay alive. Like, not walking in front of trucks. We should always look both ways and not walk in front of trucks."

He felt a small laugh escape her. "Xander, you freak." She looked up at him, her momentary light mood shifting to desperation. "Please, make love to me? I need you, I need to feel alive, I need your heat." She sat up and pulled her shirt over her head and looked into his eyes. "Do you want me?"

"Always." Xander quickly removed his clothes. He held Cordelia close, kissing her deeply while running his hands down her body to remove her panties. She gasped as his hands remained between her legs, arching her body into him.

"Wait." Xander pulled away from her and reached for the wallet in his jeans, from which he removed three condoms and laid them on the nightstand.

She smiled shyly, "I didn't even think…"

"I'll always protect you." He rolled back on top of her as she opened her legs to accommodate him.

"You feel so good." She rubbed her hands down his ribs, stopping to cup his backside.

"We're both gonna feel even better." He took her mouth in a searing kiss.

As his hands and fingers manipulated her, making her ready for him, she moaned deeply, "Yes."

* * *

Willow had gone downstairs and was channel surfing. Late night television sucked, she thought. She turned the box off and laid her head back, looking up at the ceiling.

How am I going to tell my parents? She asked herself. They would've been okay with my death, but this…they just won't get it. She sat up as she heard the front door open and looked up to see Spike walking in.

"I thought you were in bed." Willow put a strand of hair behind her ear in a nervous gesture, making Spike smile.

"Ah, no pet. Still have another hour or so 'til the sun comes up. Chatted with the second slayer and had a drink at Willie's. Bloody celebration there, now that Darla's dead. Ding dong and all." He sat on the couch across from her. "Can't sleep? Well, we are creatures of the night, you know? Catch our zs whilst the sun's up."

"Yeah, so Cordelia informed me."

He looked around. "So, where is the princess?"

"She went to Xander's room." Willow gave him a conspiratorial look. "I think the two of them are…you know…I think they took the big step." She would've blushed if she could.

"You been they shagged? Of course they have love. End of the world hijinks is a boy's best friend. Huge motivator of sex." He picked up the remote. "Sleepy yet?"

"So you really don't go to bed until the sun comes up? I mean, Angel and Buffy went to bed hours ago."

He graced her with a sexy smirk. "Who said they're sleeping. Besides, your time clock will change soon enough."

"Oh." Willow quickly looked away from Spike. "Guess I'll try to get some sleep. Should be rested before I drop this bomb on my folks." She stood to go. "I'll see you later?"

"Got no place else to be love. You can knock on my door anytime, we're family after all." He found an old movie and settled in to watch. "Hey, great movie this."

* * *

Jenny sat on the floor, next to Giles legs. The watcher, favoring his left side as he reached for his tea.

"Rupert, you really need to get some sleep." She got to his cup first and handed it to him.

"It all seems so unreal Jenny. All that I've been through with these children and to have it end like this. Buffy's first death was traumatic enough, now this, it's irreparable. How irresponsible was I to allow my slayer to bring her friends into this?" He shook his head. "It's my lack of responsibility that allowed Willow to be in this situation. That allowed my slayer to take up with a master vampire. To put all of them in so much danger."

"Do you really think you could've stopped Buffy? Or Angelus for that matter? They were destined Rupert. As for Willow, she could've easily been killed, turned, walking to her car. The fact that Buffy's been her protector may have kept her alive long enough for me to be able to put her soul back. We live in Sunnydale. We can't second guess the past Rupert. We need to move on. Those kids need you strong and sure."

He looked at her with fresh eyes, with admiration. "Yes, indeed. You are right. We'll have a lot to deal with, what with parents and school. It's easy enough for Buffy as she's emancipated. I'm sure Snyder will be delighted. But Willow's another story." Giles turned to Jenny, worry furrowed on his brow. She ran her hand over his forehead, trying to sooth it.

"I think the Rosenberg's have lived in Sunnydale long enough to know some of what goes on. They'll just need to be visually educated. Take Angel and Buffy, the three of them in vamp face should do the trick." She couldn't suppress the giggle that erupted with the thought of her last statement.

Giles looked at her in confusion. "You find this amusing?"

"Lighten up Rupert. The whole thing could've been a tragedy. But the world was saved from hell, the girls are mostly alive and the image of the Rosenberg's faces could be priceless."

He rolled his eyes and relaxed. "I'm getting too old for this. And if the council finds out I'll be lucky if I'm allowed to resign with my life."

* * *

Instead of going upstairs, Willow took a right turn and headed to the basement. Oz was sitting with his back against the wall, his head in his hands. And thankfully fully clothed, Willow thought.

He looked up as she entered. "Willow? Are you alright? What happened? I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you." She could see the anguish in his eyes.

She smiled, he was so cute and she'd never heard him use so many words at one time. "Well, there's good news and bad news. So, okay, good news first, we aren't in hell. Darla and Dru are dead and Acathla's still stone."

"And the bad news?" He still hadn't risen, not sure he could handle what she was about to say.

Willow sat on the floor, next to his cage, unable to look at him, she kept her eyes on her hands. "The bad news has a good and a bad part to it as well."

"Bad part first."

She finally looked up, tears threatening to spill at the corners of her eyes. She took a deep breathe, which felt really weird. "Both Buffy and I…we were turned. We're vampires."

Oz shot up to his feet and backed further away.

"No, no wait. It's okay, well sorta. Ms. Calendar, she re-souled me. She used the gypsy curse, only without the curse part. As for Buffy, well short version? 'Cause she's the slayer, she can't lose her soul, some sort of loop hole for turned slayers."

He came up to the bars. "God Will, I'm so sorry. How are you?"

She shrugged, "I'll let you out, you'll probably want to get to school."

"No big. I usually cut on Mondays, way boring."

She stood back to let Oz pass, but instead of walking by, he stopped in front of her. "Coffee would be good."

She smiled. "Kitchen. I'll make you some."

He smiled back. "Great."

* * *

"What time do you think it is?" Buffy was lying on her stomach, Angel's body blanketing most of hers.

"The sun's almost up. The time when we generally get to bed." He nuzzled the back of her neck then ran his tongue along her earlobe causing her to shiver.

"Mmm…feels good. How can you tell the sun's almost up when the curtains are drawn?"

"Our internal clock becomes very acute. You'll see." He shifted his weight and rolled her over to look into her eyes. "How are you?"

She stretched her arms over her head and then wrapped them around his neck. "Very relaxed, thank you very much."

He chuckled. "You're very welcome, but I mean how you are doing about all of it. The turning. Me being your sire. How do you feel about me, about us?" There was real concern in his voice and she reached out to touch his face, to reassure him.

"I love you. I don't know Angel. Not much I can do about the rest. It's done. I'm just glad you're my sire, not that bitch. Even if she is dead. I suppose the whole reality will sink in and I'll have a major panic attack. And then having to tell mom, so not looking forward to that. But the upside is, I do get to spend all eternity with you." She looked deeply at him. "How do you feel about that? It's quite a commitment."

Angel took her left hand in his and kissed her ringed finger. "I made that commitment the day before your birthday. Actually, I think I made that commitment the moment I saw you. The thought of losing you someday was always in the back of my mind, but I dealt. Now I won't have to."

"What do you think the council will do Angel? To Giles, to me?" There was a tinge of fear in her voice.

"We'll just have to make sure that there is no reason for them to ever do anything, to either of you." He hugged her close. "I meant what I said before Buff. I will decimate anything that attempts to come between us, anything or anyone that threatens you or us. And that means those council bastards."

"Okay." She snuggled into him, totally reassured by his confidence, trusting him completely. "Nap now."

Angelus looked down at the sleeping form in his arms. He knew what was coming and he would do anything it took to protect her. To protect his family. He was now the head of his clan, which now seemed to include quite an assortment of extended members, and he vowed to destroy any who tried to endanger them.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

* * *

Buffy opened her eyes to see her Angel entering the room with two mugs in his oh-so capable hands. "Mmmm. Coffee?"

"No, nourishment. You need to get used to having blood when you wake up. Especially after a strenuous evening." He handed her a warm mug.

She took it and looked at him with uncertainty. "I don't know if I can do this Angel." She held her nose to the lip of the cup, prepared to be repulsed. To her surprised, it didn't smell the way she remembered. She lifted her eyes to Angel's again. "Do I need to like, release fangs or something?"

He laughed. "Just drink. You never have to vamp out. But at certain times you may find yourself doing it naturally."

She bit her lip, willing herself to be strong. "Okay…lots to learn." She handed the cup back to him so she could position her pillows in just the right way, then took the cup back from him. He sat next to her, leaning back against the headboard, as well. "Just take a sip at first, let yourself acclimate to it."

She tipped the cup to her lips, not holding her nose since she realized it no longer really mattered. She allowed the warm liquid to enter her mouth, run over her tongue and down her throat. Not bad, she thought. It actually tasted alright. "It doesn't make me sick, I think I can do this." She tipped the cup and more slid down her throat. The power, she thought, I feel power. "Is this what you feel when you drink?"

"The rush of power? Yeah. It's our life-force Buff. We need blood to stay…un-dead." He polished off his cup and got up to shower. "Giles will be here soon, we should get ready."

Buffy finished her cup as well and followed him. "I almost feel warm, does it make you feel warm?"

"Yeah, it's supposed to." Angelus turned on the shower and stepped in as she joined him.

"Is it different when you feed off a live body?"

"It's been a long time, but yeah. It's the thrill of the hunt that's involved. It can be almost sexual." He handed her the soap and she began to rub circles on his back, totally immersing herself in her task. She then handed it back to him, turned around and he proceeded to repeat the process.

"This is so weird. I live on blood. I live indefinitely. I live indefinitely on blood." Her voice had become a bit high pitched.

He pulled her to his chest, sensing her panic rising. "I know babe, but you'll get use to it. I promise." He kissed her at the base of her neck then turned them around to get rinsed off.

* * *

When they came downstairs, everyone had already arrived. Willow seemed a bit out of place so Cordelia went to stand next to her. "You'll be fine. We'll all be fine. It's just another aspect of living on the Hellmouth. And think of it Willow, with your fair skin sun would've been your worst enemy anyway. Now you have to stay out of it and you'll never age. Makes it almost worth it all."

Buffy rolled her eyes, some things would never change. She found herself very glad for Cordelia at this moment. Okay, so some things did change. Buffy walked up to the two girls and took Willow's hand, "Hate to admit it, but she's right, we're gonna be fine." Buffy motioned her head at Cordelia. "And after all," she said with a laugh, "we have our sire to lead us." Buffy meant it as a joke, but Willow nodded, taking comfort in the knowledge she was a part of them.

Angelus gave her a small nod, his eyes bringing her into the fold, bringing her home, she thought. She looked at him, then at Buffy and Spike. The four of them were kinda like family, she thought. All of the Order of Aurelius. How totally bizarre was that? But she always considered Buffy, Xander and Giles her family and it a totally weird way, Cordelia as well.

Buffy, Willow and Cordelia sat together on one couch, Cordy moving over to make room for Xander. She laid her hand on the back of Xander's neck, rubbing her fingers back and forth, in an unconscious motion. Something that wasn't lost on either girl. Buffy an arched eyebrow at Willow, who leaned over to whisper, "We'll talk later, big news."

"How are you doing?" Giles stood in front of the two girls, who had been through so much in the last 24 hours, guilt showing in his eyes.

"Giles, there was nothing you could've done to stop this. You have to know that. I mean, it's because of you that I've stayed alive as long as I have living on the Hellmouth. You have to know that." Buffy's eyes pleaded with him to realize what was fact to her.

"Yes, well. This is neither here nor there at this point. How are you?"

"Good, we're both good." Buffy looked over at Willow. "Right?"

"Mostly. How am I gonna tell my parents Giles? What if they won't accept me? What will I do? Where will I go?" Buffy looked up at Angel and he came over and knelled before the young redhead.

"You belong to my family now Willow. I, we" he looked over at Spike, "will never let anything happen to you. We're your protectors. Its how it's always been." He ran his hand over her cheek and she calmed down.

"Sorry for the panic attack. Just worried about my mom and dad." She gave a weak smile as she bobbed her head nervously.

Giles took her cool hand in his. "We'll go over together. As soon as the sun begins to set. Angel, Buffy, will you come as well?"

"Of course." They both answered simultaneously.

"Hey, what about me? I'm part of the family." Spike was feeling a bit left out.

"I'm afraid you'll scare them. They can deal with you at the holidays." Angel chuckled at Giles' dry humor.

Willow looked over at Oz, who hadn't said a word during the whole interaction between them, sensing that he was feeling quite out of place. "Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah, all this actually makes my wolf-boy problem pretty miniscule. I guess I should take off and leave you all to it." He looked over at Angel. "So is it cool if I come back later?"

"Of course. The door will be open." Angel nodded at the young boy as he left.

Kendra was feeling that it was time for her to leave as well. "Perhaps, Mr. Giles, I should book a flight home? Now that the crisis is over you won't be needin' me here."

Buffy jumped up, the panic beginning to rear its ugly head. "Kendra, please. I don't know if I can handle patrol alone. I mean…I think I need you here. I'm not sure if I'm even a slayer anymore." She looked over at Giles. "What's the council going to do once they find out?"

"Day won't find out. No one has ta know about dis Buffy. As long as you keep fightin' da fight, the council won't be any da wiser. Isn't dat right Mr. Giles? But if I don't return home, day'll be sure ta know someting isn't right."

"I'm afraid Kendra is correct Buffy. She has to return home, her watcher has already called to find out about her return."

Xander leaned over and put his hand on hers. "Buff, you won't be on patrol alone. You have us, and Angel and Spike. And now Will is gonna be like, super-Will. All that extra vampire strength. She'll be able to leap the big bad in a single bound" He looked over at her. "Am I right?"

She giggled at the picture he painted. "Oh yeah." She held up her fists. "I'm so violent, after all. Besides, once my parents disown me and I drop out of school, I'll have nothing better to do."

"Willow, just stop." Cordelia felt herself about to cry again. "You can get your GED online and you can take college classes online, too…or, or night classes. And what about all that witchcraft stuff? You wanted to be a great witch to help Giles and Buffy, remember?"

"Oh Cordelia, please don't be so upset." She sat closer and put her arm around Cordelia. "You're right. I'll do it all. It's just kinda hard to think of right now, you know. Haven't even told my parents. I'm still really freaked. But you got me through the hardest part last night. And I haven't even thanked you."

"How strange is this anyway?" Buffy gave an incredulous laugh. "We saved the world from hell last night, and all we can think about is this vampire thing. Which I know is huge, okay. Ginormous. But life is still going on. The Hellmouth never sleeps, as is quite obvious. And Willow and I are alive, mostly. And we're the same, mostly. We've taken care of the big bad on a daily basis and we will continue to do so. No big." She looked at Giles. "So, let's take care of the Willow parent problem and get on with it. So Will and I can't go out in the sun, like Cordelia pointed out, you just freckle Will, no big loss. And to be perfectly honest, I'm a night person. I'm always falling asleep during my first three classes anyway. So what's the big diff? And I'm probably really, really strong now. And practically invincible. This could be so of the good, no?"

"And since you don't have to breathe, well you can just talk forever as we are learning first hand." Xander gave Buffy his sweetest Xander look and she broke out laughing.

"Yeah, now you totally have some major competition." Cordelia gave him a light elbow jab in the ribs. "Well, since we aren't going to the Willow intervention, I suggest you take me home so I can shower." She looked up at Giles. "Do you want us back at your place later?"

"I think everyone could use a good night's sleep. I will see the two of you at school tomorrow. Just because Willow and Buffy have to leave school is no excuse for you to think you can shirk your responsibilities."

Xander shrugged. "It seems like a pretty good one to me.

* * *

The Rosenbergs took the news much better than Buffy had expected. Mr/Dr. Rosenberg ranted that it was all because of the "friends" Willow had recently taken up with. Using his fingers to make quotation marks. "And" he continued, "she may have known Xander for most of her life, but he came from tainted stock, not the best influence. We were just happy she had a friend who was real."

Mrs/Dr. Rosenberg sat quietly with her hands in her lap. "Now dear, getting all emotional will solve nothing." She looked at Willow. "So, how do you expect us to respond to all this? What is it that you are expecting? I realize we haven't given you the attention you have craved, but we have lives Willow. We gave you independence and this is how you repay us? You haul these people in on your latest fantasy and expect what?" She calmly waited for an answer.

"You think I'm lying? You think this is all a bid for attention?" Willow could hardly hold back her tears.

"Mrs. Rosenberg, Dr. I mean. I don't think you or your husband is aware of the gravity of this situation. You've lived in Sunnydale long enough to have an inkling of what goes on here. Please. Willow has not hauled is into anything. This is a fact and one that we need to discuss." Giles was beginning to lose all patience with the adults of Sunnydale

"So, you're feeding her fantasies Mr. Giles?" Willow's father questioned the librarian. "I could have you fired in an instant for the involvement you have with these children."

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Angel had risen from his seat. "Willow. Come here." He was standing in front of Willow's mother. "You're a doctor, right?" She nodded. "Can you feel her pulse? Her heartbeat? What does her skin feel like to you?"

Mrs. Rosenberg rose and took her daughter's wrist in her hand. She looked up at her husband, a stricken look on her face. She placed her hand on Willow's chest, tears coming to her eyes. "What's this all about?" She was pleading, looking into her daughter's eyes.

"I'm not lying Mom. I just wish I was. Really." Willow began to sob.

Angel came up to Willow and led her back to Buffy. He then turned and looked at the Rosenbergs. "The question is, what do you plan on doing? She can't go to school, sun will kill her. Are you going to let her continue to live here, with you?"

"Vampires? This is all too ridiculous. Sheila, get a hold of yourself! Willow, come here." She rose and went to stand before her father. Mr. Rosenberg placed his fingers on her jugular vein, waiting to feel her pulse. Nothing. He looked at her, puzzled, and then noticed the scar on her neck. The coolness of her skin and the pallor. He slumped back into his chair, feeling defeated.

He finally looked up to see his wife and daughter in tears. "What does this mean? This can't be real, can it? Mr. Giles? Can it?"

"I'm afraid old boy, it's as real as science. And Willow has had the misfortune to become one of the latest victims. She, however did have the fortune of having her soul restored. Not a common thing." He stopped to see how the Rosenbergs were reacting, and then continued. "You really had no idea of the things that were happening in this town?"

Sheila Rosenberg looked up. "We just thought it was the gang influence filtering down from Los Angeles."

Buffy shook her head. "Yeah, well no. What do you plan for Willow?"

They looked at each other. Sheila spoke up again. "How can she stay here? She has special needs that we can't handle. We have group meetings here. What will people say? She'll have to drop out of school." She looked over at her husband.

"Well, we could put black out curtains in her room. A little fridge…I don't know. Up until a half hour ago I didn't know vampires existed. Now my daughter, my genius daughter with unlimited potential, is one. I don't know." He looked at Willow, seeing her for the first time in years. "What do you want Willow?"

"I don't know. But I know what I don't want. I don't want you to be afraid of me. I don't want you to be ashamed of me. I don't want you to hate me." This last statement was said in a very small voice.

Willow's father looked up to Mr. Giles and Angel. "What should we do?"

Angel spoke up. "She's my responsibility now. It was my sire who turned her. She's dead now and Willow has a lot to learn about what she is. I want her to move in with Buffy and me."

"Now wait a minute mister." Mrs. Rosenberg found her voice again. "Willow is only seventeen. She will not be living in a house filled with…with…whatever. She's a child."

"A child who is now a vampire. And a vampire who needs to learn about herself. You were afraid to have your friends find out about her. This way she'll be safe and you will know where she is at all times. She can see you whenever you're in town and you can come to see her, too." Angel saw a flash of relief cross the mother's face. What was it about the mothers in this town, he thought?

Sheila Rosenberg looked over at husband. "What do you think?"

He looked over at his daughter. "What do you think Willow? What do you want? You have to say something."

Willow swallowed the lump of fear in her throat. "I think it would probably be the best for all of us. I just may need some financial help…"

Angel was about to say something when Mrs. Rosenberg jumped up. "Well, of course. There's your college fund, we can sign that over to you. And we can send you something every month…"

Mr. Rosenberg interrupted her. "I'll bring you something every month." He walked to his daughter and took her hand. "You do know that we love you Willow, don't you? We may not have shown it as we should have, but we always loved you."

Willow looked up into his eyes and saw truth in them. With a wistful smile she answered him. "Yes, I do know that Dad."

* * *


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

* * *

Quentin Travers was a man who was not used to being kept waiting. But his watcher, Rupert Giles was doing just that. Keeping him waiting. It had been months since he had received a report of any consequence. Not since the whole Acathla incident had anything of import come out of Sunnydale. The occasional demon attack, a pack of werewolves, reports to keep them occupied, but it all seemed a little too pat. Quentin was sure his watcher was keeping something from him and he would soon find out what. A knock at his door brought him out of his reverie. "Yes, come in."

A pompous young man entered. So this was the one chosen to report and possibly replace Rupert Giles. Well, he thought as he shook his head, I must get more involved in the mechanics of this operation once again.

"Mr. Travers, so pleased to meet you, sir. Wesley Wyndam-Pryce here, at your service." He held out his hand.

"Actually sir, at the service of the council. I assume you've been updated regarding the goings on in Sunnydale. Or rather, the lack of goings on, which for a Hellmouth is quite unusual." Quentin raised one eyebrow, waiting for a response.

"Well, yes sir. I have been informed of the rather lackadaisical attitude that seems to have been adopted by the recent watcher. I can assure you sir, on my watch no such nonsense will be tolerated. You have chosen well, I will not let you or the council down." Wesley stood with his hands behind his back and his nose in the air. Yes indeed, he did know what was going on with the slayer and he would soon put a stop to all that foolishness. After all, she might be a slayer, but she was also just a seventeen year old girl who was in dire need of discipline.

"Fine Wyndam-Price. Just remember, she's been allowed to ride rough-shod over her present watcher. And, according to her watcher, she's greatly influence the second slayer. So, she is not someone to be under-estimated. And the same goes for Rupert Giles. It appears he has picked up some nasty habits since he's been away from our directives. Your job is to see what is happening in California and report back to us. At that point we will decide the fate of Rupert Giles. And if needed, the fate of the slayer."

Wesley looked a bit confused, but pushed on. "No worries sir. I'll have things ship-shape in no time." He shook Travers hand once more before he left. Quentin shook his head again, this was going to be very interesting to say the least. He hit the intercom on his phone. "Gracie, call Jensen in, I think we need to start looking for another replacement. I have a feeling Wyndam-Pryce is not long for the watcher world."

* * *

Buffy blocked the kick the Lei-Ach demon threw at her and looked over at Angelus.

"Could use a little help here." She was fighting off three of the demons and Angel was leaning against a tree, watching her with a wicked grin on his face. He loved to watch her in action. It totally turned him on. Although, just about anything she did turned him on. He just loved he fact that she was so capable and so lethal.

"If you get into trouble I'll step in. Come on Buff, you're twice as strong as I am." He chuckled as he saw the daggers she aimed at him with her eyes.

She looked back at the demons as her eyes flashed yellow, determination becoming her impetus. Within seconds she had broken the necks of two and was quickly advancing on the third. Sensing his eminent demise the last demon waved his hand and a portal opened, allowing for his escape.

"Yeah! And take your brothers with you." Buffy turned, picked up the dead demons and tossed them into the closing vortex like they were garbage bags filled with dried leaves.

Buffy turned to Angel with her hands on her hips, eyes still spitting gold flecks. "You are in so much trouble."

Angel couldn't help laughing at the righteous indignation staring him in the face. "And you are the slayer. You could've taken those guys with one hand tied behind your back. You've had six months to adjust, long enough. Now just do your job and get over yourself." He turned to walk back to street.

She shook her head in confusion at his sudden change in mood and ran after him. "What was that all about? I deal, I deal everyday. I'm over it." She looked over at him, waiting for an explanation.

Coming to a stop, he turned to face her. "You gotta be strong Buff. You can't afford to be a little girl anymore. The watchers council, Giles is afraid something big is coming from them. If they should find out it's going to be war, do you realize that? They aren't going to care if you save the world a thousand times over, it's an ego thing and their egos will not allow a turned slayer to do what they consider to be their god-given mission."

"Okay," she said slowly. "Just what did Giles tell you that he didn't tell me?"

"The council is sending another watcher over to observe. He thinks it's his replacement."

"Like I would totally let that happen. And?"

"And if he reports back that the original slayer is now a vampire…the council is ruthless Buffy. They have resources even Giles doesn't know about and they'll come to Sunnydale regardless of their exposure and take care of the problem."

"And the problem is me?" Buffy was beginning to get really mad. She felt her demon and she was almost relishing the emotions coming up.

Angel looked at her, the voice was cold. "That's my girl. Use the demon." He took her by the shoulders and pulled her close to his face, her eyes golden and filled with anger. "We'll go to Giles and tell him we're going to fight this if we have to. He was afraid you weren't up to this, but I know how strong you are." He looked deeply into her eyes. "Or we could just leave. I have a villa in Italy, we take off spend a few decades in Europe? We owe them nothing Buff, you owe them nothing."

"Always wanted to see Italy, but it can wait." She had a bit of a devious smile on the face. "No, I want to see what these bastards have in mind. They can't have Giles, he's mine. Besides, this could be fun." She actually perked up a bit and smiled. "We have eternity for Italy, let's take care of Sunnydale first." She got up on her tip-toes and kissed him. "For the first time in months I feel comfortable in my skin. See, there's always a positive if you look for it." She giggled. "Race you home!"

* * *

Willow walked into the main room of the mansion to Spike reading one of her spell books. "Hey, watcha' up to?" She leaned over his shoulder to see what he was researching. "Teleportation? Thinking of going somewhere?" She plopped down next to him on the sofa.

"Just had some time to kill." He closed the book and turned to her. "So, how was dinner with the folks?"

She smiled and took an unneeded breathe. "It was great! Since I've been a vampire I spend a lot more time with them. Weird, huh? Anyway, they asked me to move back home. They redid my room, which was really nice since I moved all my stuff over here."

Spike was taken aback. "Oh. So, what are you gonna do pet?"

"Well, I think we should start kinda slow, so I thought I might spend weekends? 'Cause you know, they work all during the week. But I thought it was really nice of them, making the effort and all. Even Mom. Cordelia thinks it's a good idea."

"She was at dinner with you?"

"Yeah, we had plans to get together but then this invitation came from Mom and so I asked Cordelia if we could go there." She touched his arm. "She and Xander are at the Bronze, so I wanted to stop by and see if you wanted to come too."

He looked at her. They had gotten very close over past six months and he realized he was just a little bit in love with the girl. It hurt him when she excluded him, considering how much time they had spent together while she acclimated to her vampirism. But he also realized she needed to assert her independence. She felt it, he knew that, but she wasn't ready for him. She kept company with the boy, the werewolf. Harmless, he thought. He was just about ready to leave the fold for awhile, give her time to grow up. But for tonight maybe he'd just pretend they were just two friends out for drinks and dancing.

"Okay, your on. Lets go, could use a beer about now." He rose and pulled her up with him.

"Oh. Let's leave a note for Buffy and Angel. I think they could use a night out without any slayage involved." She wrote a few lines and left in on the 'fridge.

"We're off then?" Spike held his hand out to her.

She took it and nodded with a big Willow smile. "Dancing, drinking, frivolity! Let's go."

* * *


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

* * *

Buffy stood at the entrance of the Bronze, afraid to enter. It had been over six months since she'd seen her ex-schoolmates and she was very nervous.

"It'll be fine babe. They know you're different. They know all what you've done for them. They won't judge you." Angel came up behind her and nuzzled her ear.

"Won't judge me? Teenagers? Hello, it's what we do!" She looked over at him. "Well, okay, to be fair, maybe not a couple of centuries ago."

He chuckled. "You'd be surprised. Let's dance. We dance so well together." Angel gave Buffy a look that made her unbeating heart stop. She stared up at him, he is so beautiful, she thought. It never ceases to amaze me that this man is mine.

Seeing the look in her eyes, a mixture of love and lust, his favorite kind, he pulled her back against him. "Just remember Buff,if you get any stares, it's because you're hotter than any other bitch in the place." He rubbed her backside. "Then again we can leave. I'll make you forget all about this place and these people."

She giggled. "You do every night and every day. Guess it's time to move on and be Buffy, huh?"

He gave her that wicked sexy half smile. "I guess so."

* * *

The pounding beat of the music greeted them as they entered the club. Buffy scanned the crowd, catching sight of her friends and of Willow waving frantically, attempting to catch their eye.

"Wow, flashback."

Angel looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"I seem to remember this exact scene about eight months ago. A lifetime ago."

He laughed at her. "Actually, I do remember and look at how fucking fantastic that worked out? This could be a very good omen. I mean, look at Spike and Willow. Now there's the oddest couple ever and I still think it could be great."

"Hey, what about Oz? He and Willow have been seeing each other."

"Operative word being 'seeing'. The two of them are friends. If he wasn't a werewolf or she wasn't a vampire, maybe. But things got fucked up too early for them to bond before the 'why we shouldn'ts' took over. Now Spike, he has no qualms in taking what he wants. The fact that he's been as patient as he has tells you how much he feels for the girl." He took Buffy's hand and started leading them through the crowd. "And our little Willow has the wants for him, he just scares her a little, she's not used to all the passion our boy has."

"You so sound like the dad or the big brother. We need to get away from the kids, you know? Take a vacation."

Angel laughed. "Guess being their sire bringsout my paternal instincts."

"Hmm…whatever."

Willow came running up to them. "Hi you guys. Isn't this great? It's like we never left. All the popular kids still ignore us, except now Cordelia isn't one of them. I love it. Why did we wait so long to come back? We're over there, see Xander's head? Gotta run, promised Spike I'd dance with him. Oh, he bought a pitcher of beer, I had a sip. Think we'll get into trouble?" She stopped. "Sorry, excitement rambling. Stopping now." She kissed Buffy on the cheek and gave Angel a hug before she turned back to Spike.

Spike had come up behind Willow, "Ready?"

"Oh yeah. This is so great. Just let me make sure Cordelia has my purse." She ran off in the opposite direction.

Spike shook his head. "She had a double latte before we got here. Didn't think it would still affect her like that. Oh well, live and bloody learn." He turned and followed Willow.

"Kids, huh?" Angel chuckled.

They made their way to Xander and Cordelia. Although there were several empty chairs, Cordelia sat on Xander's lap, smoothing his hair and whispering things in his ear. She turned to see them. "Well, I cannot believe you guys finally decided to join us. It's only been what? Forever?"

"Close enough. We see you almost everyday, what's the big?" Buffy was feeling a little defensive.

"That's work, save the world stuff. This is fun, blow off steam stuff. A world of difference my dear Buffster." Xander looked over to where Willow and Spike were dancing and shook his head. "Looks like I may be losing my other best friend to a vampire."

Cordelia rapped him on the forehead with her knuckles. "Hello Mr. Brainiac. Your other best friend is a vampire." She looked over at Angel and Buffy and rolled her eyes. "See what I have to deal with on a daily basis? He needs me."

The easy banter between her friends helped Buffy to relax a little and she found herself enjoying the crowd and the music. "Feel like dancing?" She looked over at her lover. She loved to refer to him as that. It made her feel wicked and decedent and very much a part of their secret life.

"Oh lover, I feel like dancing with you all the time." He stood up and held his hand out to her and she took it, relishing the electricity that charged between them. It will always be like this, she repeated the thought that ran through her head on a daily basis.

* * *

Spike spotted him the moment he walked into the club. The man stood out like the preverbal sore thumb. First off, the wanker was wearing a suit from Saville Row, not exactly a blend-in type of guy, he thought with a smirk. Had to be the watcher Angelus had told him about. He led Willow over to where Angel and Buffy were bumping and grinding on the dance floor. He rolled his eyes, those two never stopped he thought with a little bit of jealousy.

He looked over at his sire. "Yeah, I saw him when we walked in. We'll stay a little longer then Buff and I are going to Gile's." Angel turned back to his mate and pulled her a little closer, making sure the new watcher got a peek. For his efforts he got a little extra grind from his slayer. Maybe they'd stop by their place before heading over to the Gile's. He got excited just thinking about it.

Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to whisper in his ear. "I know what you're thinking, but we are going to Giles when we leave here or we won't make it until tomorrow night."

Angel growled and nodded in agreement. Sometimes it pist the hell out of him that she knew him so well. And this was going to be his life for centuries, an eternity if he had his way. He looked at her face and shrugged. So be it.

* * *

Wesley Wyndam-Pryce looked at the debauchery going on around him and knew this was certainly not the place for a slayer to be. He noted just that in the small book he carried with him everywhere he went. And that young man she was being so familiar with. Well, it was totally inappropriate. He was much too old for her. Another note was made. And the friends, too many acquaintances. Simply not acceptable for a slayer of her caliber. This Buffy Summers was reputed to be the strongest and most talented slayer in written slayer history and her current watcher was lax in his control over the girl. Yes indeed, this would come to an end very soon.

He snapped his book shut and proceeded to make his way out of this very noisy and very unsuitable establishment. He looked at his watch and was shocked at the time he saw. The girl should be in bed, resting for school and for her next evening's patrol. He shook his head and snorted in disgust. First things first. Off to his hotel to prepare a report to get off to the council. Then he would contact this watcher, this Rupert Giles and find out just what exactly he was playing at. This was not the way he had been trained, of this Wesley was sure. Perhaps some sort of spell, yes this would explain much.

Angel and Spike were sitting back at the table with the Xander. "So this new watcher guy, you're sure he's here to make trouble?" Xander was munching on peanuts and looking at the three women in his life dancing together, drawing a crowd of admiring boys. The act of three hot girls swaying and gyrating was having quite an effect. "So, you think we should get the girls to stop?"

Angel and Spike turned in the direction of Xander's attention. "No mate, but I think Pops and I should move our chairs so we can see too." Spike gave Angel a leering grin. "Three hot babes bumping and grinding, I've had fantasies about this."

Angel looked at his mate. Hot, yes. His, most definitely and the boys buzzing around had better not try anything. Even though Buffy was stronger than him, his demon nature would assert itself and he'd be ripping heads off.

He turned back towards Xander. "Let them be, they're having fun. And as to this new watcher, yeah. I'm sure he's here to make trouble. But it won't be so bad if we make trouble for him first." A very wicked smile formed on his lips, which Spike mimiced, causing Xander to fight back a shiver.

* * *


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

I was very disappointed with my last two chapters, the story just wasn't going in the direction I had first anticipated. So, I rewrote them and I think I am back on track, hope you agree. I apologize that this has gone on for so long, I never intended for so many chapters to be written, but once I got started it seemed to take on a life of its own. I am planning on concluding this one in five or six more chapters. Hope your patience holds out.

* * *

"Yes Quentin, I quite understand." Giles paused, looking over at Jenny with a worried furrow on his brow. "Well, that is your prerogative, isn't it…I'm sure he'll contact you once we've touched base…Yes, right." He hung up the phone, not sure what to do.

"Rupert, what did they say?" Jenny was worried for both Rupert and Buffy. She had heard about the Watchers Council and to say they were ruthless was more than an understatement.

"It could well be over for Buffy and I. The new watcher is in town, has been for a few days, and has already sent several reports back to Travers and the council. It doesn't look good. And should he find out about Buffy…well I hate to hazard a guess at what their reaction will be." He hung his head as he sat next to her.

"Buffy can take care of herself and Angel will cover her back. And there's Spike and Willow, too. I think the bases are covered Rupert." She tried to sound sure of herself, but she had her doubts as well. The stories she had heard about the special unit of watchers, sort of a black ops group, sent shivers up her spine. They were reputed to be merciless and if the stories were true, a few slayers of past had lost their lives to something other than the supposed forces of evil.

Giles looked at her. "Yes, you've undoubtedly heard the stories."

"I didn't say a word Rupert." She tired to smile at him.

"You didn't need to." He stood up and looked at his watch. "Angel and Buffy should be over soon, they were going to the Bronze tonight. The first time since it all happened. It's good that they had a fun evening out, although I am quite sure the new watcher is sending a report home about that indiscretion."

* * *

"So Wyndam-Pryce, what is it exactly that the council wants to know?" Rupert Giles had his back to the new watcher as he poured his third scotch, straight up. The young man had shown up on Giles' doorsteps not more than a half an hour after he left the Bronze. Wesley felt righteous indignation at the slayer's behavior and felt it best to confront her watcher with his many discoveries.

"Well Mr. Giles," Wesley removed his notebook from his breast pocket and began to recite his litany of infractions. "…and in conclusion Mr. Giles, to allow this mere child to move in with her older boyfriend is beyond reprehensible." Wesley Wyndam-Pryce had been droning on for the past 45 minutes about all the mistakes he and his slayer had made.

Giles threw back his fifth scotch, not really feeling any of them, and turned to face the younger man. "I see Mr. Wyndam-Pryce. This girl you speak of, this clay that needs to be molded, she risks her life on a nightly basis. Her mother, deciding her daughter must chose between her or her calling, basically deserted her when she chose to keep saving humanity. She dropped out of school, oh yes you don't know about that one do you? Might want to add that to your list." Maybe he did have one scotch too many. "She left her schoolmates because her nights were filled with battling evil and she could barely stay awake for her morning classes. And naturally her principal just thought she was a trouble maker not worth trying to save." He downed one more glassful, much to Wesley's discomfort along with the emotional outburst the elder watcher was bestowing upon him. "And even if I didn't entirely agree with her choice in men, and yes he is a man, how could I deny her a bit of happiness in what she considers to be a very short life?" Giles took another deep breath and continued. "So, old man, if you think you and the council can come in here and tell me how to train my slayer, and yes I did say my slayer, you will have quite a fight on your hands."

There was a cough from the door, bringing both watchers' eyes to the slight young woman at the front door and the large man standing beside her. "And believe me Mr. Watcher Jr., my watcher won't be fighting alone." Buffy had been standing there, listening to Giles with a gleam in her eye. She looked up at Angel. "Isn't he great?"

"Yeah" Angel looked at the elder watcher with a mix of admiration and jealousy, "so what do we do with this one?" Angel was on the verge of pulling the prigs head off.

Giles lifted his hand to stay the possessive vampire, "Nothing. This has to be his decision. You do something to this wanker, they'll just send someone else. They'll send more." He looked over at Wesley. "Give us a chance to explain our side, our life, and then decide. You haven't been in the trenches, so to speak. Give my slayer a chance."

Buffy looked over at Giles. Well, she thought, no time like the present. She walked over to Wyndam-Pryce and laid her had on his. "Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, I would like you to meet my…husband Angelus, formerly the scourge of Europe."

Wesley's eyes widened and his head pivoted between Giles and Buffy, finally settling on Angelus, whose half smile sent him flopping down on the nearest chair. Feeling faint, he thought, not now. Now is not the time to show weakness, now is not the time to faint.

"I…I…I…" He couldn't seem to articulate as it suddenly dawned on him just how cold Buffy's hand was. He looked up at her face, it was a lovely face, but devoid of the healthy glow one would associate with a California native. "Oh my god!"

She chuckled. "For being a watcher you really don't see very well, do you?" Buffy released his hand and went back to stand besides Angel.

With a somewhat unsteady gaze, Wesley looked to his fellow countryman, "Mr. Giles, please. What's going on here?"

Giles sighed and looked over at his slayer and her mate. Running a hand over his face, he took a seat across from the younger man. "Where to start?"

Leading Buffy to an armchair, Angelus sat down pulling her onto his lap. "I'd say about 7 months ago, Acathla?"

"Yes, indeed." Giles sat across from the younger watcher. "Remember the Acathla report?" With that he began and poured both of them a fresh glass.

* * *

In what seemed hours later, Wesley took a sip from his still half full glass of scotch, wincing at the taste. "So, instead of letting her die, you decided to bring her back as a vampire? Didn't you think she might despise you for that?"

Angel shrugged. "You obviously have never been in love boy. Ask me that question if you ever are."

"So, Wesley." Giles had become tired of using his full sir name and resorted to addressing him by his first. "What are you going to do?"

"Mr. Giles, this is unprecedented." He looked over at Buffy, "I can only imagine how incredibly strong you are Miss Summers, but if the council knows of this…well it could only be a huge help in our fight against evil. And the fact that you have turned one of history's greatest villains into a champion of the down-trodden, well Mr. Giles, I really don't see how you can think of keeping this from the council." The enthusiasm on his face was almost endearing to Giles, almost.

"Are you really that naïve Wyndam-Pryce? Do you really think the council will let Buffy live? Or for that matter, you or me? They'll send special ops in here and they'll do all they can to wipe us out. You know the truth now. You know that slayers do not lose their souls. That they become stronger than ever imagined. These girls aren't meant for independence Wyndam-Pryce. They are meant to be controlled, ruled, subjugated until they die in combat or until the council thinks they are no longer of use as a slayer." Giles shook his head in disgust.

"I think you are quite mistaken Mr. Giles. We, as members of the council, would never do such indescribable things to these girls who risk so much for the good of us all. Never." Wesley was outraged that a fellow watcher could possible think such things.

Angelus chuckled. "Just how long have you been a watcher? Wait, just how old are you? Because to be honest, it's unbelievable to me that you've been battling demons with Pollyanna attitude."

Giles looked at the younger watcher suspiciously. "Yes, Wyndam-Pryce. Just what are your credentials? Besides having the title of watcher, that is. Have you done much work in the field?"

"Well, umm" Wesley cleared his throat and straightened his tie. "I've actually done most of my work in the research department. I am quite an authority on Sunnydale and Hellmouth activity. As for slayer history, if it's been documented I've read it." He shifted uncomfortably at the incredulous look on Giles face and the look of amused superiority on the two vampires.

"Have you ever even staked a vampire?" Buffy was fighting the urge to laugh.

"I have indeed. During training, I dare say I had to deal with two vampires. Not at once, mind you, but yes, never-the-less. I…I…have. Yes, indeed." Wesley was feeling very out of his element.

"Good god man! You've only face vampires during training sessions at headquarters? You've never faced real world confrontations? What were they thinking sending you to the Hellmouth?" Giles shook his head.

"Wow." Buffy couldn't help but giggle. "A total newbie. We could send him out with Xander, he could show him the ropes." She looked up to Angel, who shrugged and rolled his eyes.

Finding his voice and his outrage, Wesley spoke up. "Excuse me. But my job here isn't to battle demons." Looking straight at Buffy. "That would be your job, young lady. My purpose here is to determine if Mr. Giles is the right man to be training you."

"Giles does a fine job with training Buffy. As do I. You need to get clued in on what life on the Hellmouth is all about. Until you do, until you see what kind of challenges a slayer has to deal with and still survive, you can't really judge what kind of a watcher is right for her. This isn't the Boxer Rebellion my boy. It's the 20th century and woman live different lives. They know more and they want more. Surely you've heard about the 'have-it-all' generation." Angelus put his arm around Buffy. "You learn what we're up against, what Buff is up against and then you can decide her fate and we'll deal with what ever your kind sends our way."

Looking directly at Wesley, Buffy rolled her eyes. "I swear I must have the two most macho guys around, but I really can speak for myself." Buffy walked over to stand in front of him. "Are you going to see if I'm worthy to still be a slayer or are you filing a report that I was turned?"

"I shant be filing the report. Yet. Impress me Miss Summers and perhaps I won't need to." Wesley held his nose in the air as he spoke, regaining a bit of his composure.

"Oh Wesley, You'll be impressed. Believe me, you'll be so impressed." She held her hand out to her lover. "Come on babe, let's go home and get a good days' sleep, we have a new watcher to take on patrol tomorrow night."

* * *


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

The second rewritten chapter, hope you all approve.

* * *

Spike opened the front door, allowing Willow to enter first. She turned and smiled at him. "Tonight was really fun, wasn't it? I felt like old Willow. No blood, just a sip of beer and a diet coke. I always loved diet coke." She said wistfully as she removed her jacket and went into the kitchen, closely followed by Spike.

"You miss your friends pet?" he leaned against the counter and watched as she prepared a couple of mugs for them.

"No. All my friends are here really. I mean Xander and Cordy still get to go to school, but I see them almost everyday. And then there's Buffy and Angel. And you. I just miss the fun, mindless high-school stuff." She handed over a mug to Spike and shrugged. "I don't know."

Spike put his mug aside, took Willow's and set it next to his. He took her hand and gently pulled her to him. He could see the surprise in her eyes, then a bit of panic. "No worries love, just a kiss."

Willow wasn't sure what to do. Her thoughts were ping-ponging everywhere. To Xander, until recently the only boy she ever crushed on. To Buffy and Angel, so in love, so sure of each other. To Oz, downstairs in that cage, he was going to be her first kiss, maybe her first everything. Then to the man in front of her, to Spike. So larger than life, so unattainable. She pulled away. "I'm not sure I'm ready for you. You…you're just so much. Seven months ago I really thought I knew where my life was going, you know? Senior year, maybe a boyfriend, prom, college. Now, now I'm gonna live forever. If you and I, if we…would it be for a life time? An eternity? 'Cause I would sure hate to lose you as a friend."

"Don't you feel anything for me love?" He was a little hurt by her hesitation.

"Jeez, of course I do. I mean even before I was turned. You are so totally hot in a good bad boy kind of way. In real life no one like you would ever be attracted to someone like me. But I don't know if I'm ready for someone like you. And like I said, I don't want to lose what we have now." Her eyes begged him to understand.

Spike put his hand on her cheek and looked into her green eyes. "We will never lose what we have now. Unless you change your mind. I'm not the fickle type, pet. Once I'm hit, I'm down for the count. As for you, I know your young and you may change…I think I can deal. But right here and right now. Willow, I think it's right."

"Wow, it's so weird how you can be such an asshole sometimes and then be so charming. I think that's what I really like about you." She moved closer into his embrace. "And a kiss isn't such a bad thing, huh? I mean, it's not like a marriage proposal or a life time commitment, right? And it would be a good thing 'cause I never really kissed anyone before, except for, like, you know, uncles and cousins. And that so didn't come out right, because that could be like really ewww and that's not what I meant." And the rambling has begun, she thought.

He gave a small laugh at her discomfort. "Shh love. And no, not such an awful big deal." Spike took her face in his hands and gently drew her lips to his.

Willow wound her arms around Spike's neck and pulled his body closer to hers while reveling in the feel of him. Her mouth opened slightly to allow his access, which he took full advantage of. The surprise he felt at her response was replaced by the need to drink as much of her in as he could. He wrapped his arms around her waist, letting his hands explore her lower back, cupping her bottom to bring her tight against him.

Willow felt as if she were drowning. Maybe she was in over her head here, but she couldn't seem to pull away from him. She felt a fire begin to build, emotions and feelings she didn't know existed in her and Spike was the cause. When she felt his arousal against her stomach, she felt a bit of reality through the fog of passion in which she was engulfed. She gently pulled away and laid her head against his chest.

"Wow." She felt breathless, which in her mind she knew was impossible. She looked up at the passion in his eyes. Did I do that? She thought.

"Wow indeed pet." Spike was having a difficult time holding down his desires. He wanted to throw her over his shoulder and take her upstairs and shag her for 24 hours straight. But looking down at her, he knew she wasn't quite ready. But soon. He smiled at the thought. Who da thunk it? Him and his sire both having virgins in the 21st century? "Are you okay sweet?"

She rubbed her cheek against his chest. "Oh yeah. Didn't know I could feel like that." She furrowed her brow. "Hey, was that me or that demon?" It suddenly dawned on her that she might've been possessed.

Spike laughed. "The demon's there and a vampire's appetites are stronger than a human's but that was all you pet. Just needed a bit of prodding to release the passion. And believe me, I intend to do more prodding."

"You are so bad." She giggled at his double entendre but quickly sobered, "Are you okay? I mean, I know you got kinda excited. I don't mean to be a tease or anything. Just not ready for that, you know… Is that okay? Do you…are you…" She was losing her train of thought as Spike nipped at her neck and then kissed it.

"No worries love. I can be patient. And part of the fun is the anticipation. But if tonight is any indication, we won't be waiting too long."

* * *

Angelus and Buffy found Spike and Willow watching television together. "Don't you ever read boy? I'd watch it Willow, he'll be turning your brain to jello before long."

"No, really. It's a Nick at Night Bewitched marathon. I love Samantha." Willow smiled up at them while straightening from Spike's embrace.

"Sorry peaches, seems I don't have the nerd gene as ingrained as you do. Why ya bein' such a wanker?" he released Willow and looked up to their faces. "What happened?"

"The new watcher, he knows about us. He's going to give us a chance to prove we're worthy to be kept alive." Angel's voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Angelus, what the hell is wrong with you? We kill the little bugger and make it look like the Hellmouth took him." Spike looked at the couple with impatience. "As usual, the two of you are thinking too much about nothing."

Buffy sat down and looked up at Angel before addressing Spike's plan. "I'll be honest, I did think about it. But they'll just keep sending more of them. And according to Giles, they have some pretty heavy hitters. I mean the whole point here is for me to be able to do the whole saving innocents from the big bads out there. Not fighting with my so called sponsors so that they let me. I mean, that really sucks, don't you think?"

"Oh, maybe Jenny and I can come up with some sort of memory spell for the watcher? He'll forget everything he's seen here?" Willow looked hopefully at the three.

Angel shook his head, "That would involve magicks you just don't ever want to get into Willow. Maybe not black, but certainly a dark grey. There's always a payback for those sorts of spells."

"Oh, I didn't realize…" She looked with embarrassment at the man she considered her sire.

"It was a good thought Will, but we'll work it out. We're taking him out on patrol tomorrow. Show him what life on the Hellmouth is really all about." Buffy looked over at Spike and Willow, as if just seeing them. "So, what have you two been up to?" She asked suspiciously.

Angelus looked at his two underlings and shook his head. "Come on Buff, a quick work out before bed." He looked over at Willow and Spike, "Care to join us you two?"

Spike gave him a knowing look, "No, I think there's a Bewitched marathon calling our names."

* * *

Mrs. Gwendolyn Post sipped her coffee and impatiently questioned the man sitting across from her. "And that's all you have for me?"

"That's all? That's quite enough I would think. You have enough here to destroy the man with the council."

"But I don't want him destroyed. That's your agenda and I didn't hire you to work out your little vendetta. By all rights the slayer should have been mine, I make one little foray into the black arts, and it was for the greater good I might add, and the council goes to pieces. That damned council ruined my life, those closed-minded, self-righteous prigs. And the worse one of the bunch is that damned Travers. I want him. I will have him and I will make him pay. Bugger them all!" She ground out the cigarette she'd been smoking with such force she spilt her coffee. "Damn!"

Her companion laughed. "My, we are in a vengeance mode, aren't we? No worries. With the photos we have here your Mr. Travers will be on the first plane over the pond. Then my dear Mrs. Post, you'll have just what you want."

"And you my dear Mr. Rayne will get what you want?" She graced him with a conspiratorial smile.

He leaned forward and looked into her eyes. "To have Ripper on his knees? Well sweet Gwendolyn, that's all I ever wanted. The bastard landed straight on his feet. A watcher, his own slayer, his little gypsy witch. Oh yes, he'll pay. And his payback will be a right royal bitch."

"Why Ethan Rayne, are you referring to me?"

He chuckled. "No offense intended, Gwendolyn."

"None taken, I'm sure." As she joined in his laughter.

* * *


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

* * *

Watching the activity in the quad at school, Xander had a difficult time reconciling to the fact that he and Cordelia were back to the everyday life of high school while his two best friends were undoubtedly just waking up to begin their day, or night, or whatever. And here he was, feeling very left out but at the same time, very much aware of the realities of Sunnydale. And feeling as if he were wasting his time. He looked over at the beautiful girl sitting next to him. His girlfriend. His lover. He sometimes had a hard time believing she had chosen him. For all her sarcasm, for all her protestations, she cared for him. She even said she loved him. Life on the Hellmouth was just too strange sometimes. But also very wonderful. He kissed her hand, eliciting a distracted smile from her.

"It's weird isn't it?" He turned fully to Cordelia, waiting for a response.

"Okay, you dropped me right into the middle of your thought process again Xander. I realize we now share bodily fluids but I simply cannot read your mind, well at least not yet." She glanced at her watch, cheerleading practice started in ten minutes and showing up late and having Xander as her declared boyfriend would not bode well for her first day. "Wind it up babe, I'm gonna be late."

How could she be such an endearing bitch, he thought? He smiled and kissed her. "Later."

She gave him a quizzical look, "Alright." Cordelia got up to leave, handing him her car keys. "Pick me up after practice. Don't be late." She turned and almost ran into Oz. "Hello, watch where I'm going." She said in a huff. "Oh, hi Oz." her voice slightly softening.

"Hey Cordelia, late for a Mothers of Mercy meeting?" He sat next to Xander.

"Whatever." She leaned over and gave Xander a kiss. "Don't forget…"

"…to pick you up. I'll be there Cordy." Xander sighed as she walked away. He loved to watch her walk away. "She's high maintenance, but my guidance counselor says I'll probably end up in the maintenance industry, so she's good practice."

"Hmmm. Good to see she's back to her old self. I guess." Oz opened a juice box.

Xander turned to Oz when Cordelia was out of sight. "How's it going Oz-man? A month of freedom coming up?"

"Yeah, 28 days 'til I'm back in the cage. Thinking of finding a new place though."

"How come? Angelus seems to like to play the savior these days, you should take full advantage. How are the girls doing?" Xander popped the last of his cupcake in his mouth and shook his empty carton of milk. "I really hate when that happens." He turned his attention back to Oz.

"Good. Both are good. Angel and Buffy are taking the new watcher out for patrol tonight. Buffy's a little worried, but she can handle him. She's been working out extra hard." Oz was checking out the new girl in his science class.

Xander gave him a questioning look. "You and the Buffster talk?"

"We do the morning bond over coffee and Cap'n Crunch. She has quite a fondness for the sugary confection." Oz offered.

"Does Angel know about the bondage? He can be quite the possessive, pull your heart out through your throat kind of possessive."

Oz shrugged. "Right. Like a lowly werewolf has a chance against those bad-boy vampire types." He shook his head, thinking of Willow.

Xander smiled. "Must be that Cordelia's the bad-boy in this relationship and I'm inexplicably drawn." Xander saw the look on Oz's face and quickly sobered. "So, you and Will, not going the way you want?"

"We're friends and that's fine. Not much else to say." He got up to go to his next class. "We're at the Bronze tonight if you want to swing by." With that, he was gone.

Xander gathered his books, thinking about his two best friends once again. And of Oz. Would any of them ever have the lives they were meant to have? Maybe not, at least not what would've been expected. But the unexpected could be good. Look at him and Cordelia, who would've ever have expected he and Queen C would be together? Good things could happen on the Hellmouth, different for sure, but still good. He smiled to himself and made his way to history class.

* * *

Wesley hid behind a very large tombstone, with a cross in one hand and a vial of holy water in the other, trying very hard to keep his wits about him. Buffy had engaged a group of vampires,nine in all, and was making swirls of dust all around her. Angelus just stood back, with his arms crossed over his chest, smiling. "Need any help babe?"

"Got it covered." She looked at him with a very enthusiastic and animalistic smile on her face. She was absolutely incredible. Round house kicks, backward flips, jabs so quickly and precisely placed that the vampire was totally surprised when he realized he was dust. Her eyes took on a golden hue and her strength and speed seemed to increase ten fold. Wesley was impressed and even though he was shaking in his boots, he could see that her skill was beyond any of the reports that had been filed. When the last of the demons were dust, she ran up to her mate and pulled his head down to place a very passionate kiss on his lips and run her teeth across his throat.

"It's something they always do, has to do with them being mated." Giles looked away, pushing Wesley to do the same, although he seemed rooted to his spot.

She walked, although Wesley thought shelooked more like a prancing thoroughbred, up to him and Giles. "So, impressed?" She was so alive at that moment, it seemed as though electrical current was emanating off of her body. He noticed the slight ridges on her forehead and the golden flecks still lingering in her eyes.

"Do you always find such pleasure in the kill? And do you always turn vampiric in battle?" Angelus didn't rip his head off at the questions because the guy was such a nerd he didn't realize how personal the questions really were. If he and Buffy were alone, they would be having sex right up against that tombstone. It was bad enough he could sense her needbut he was having a difficult time keeping himself under control.

Buffy laughed. "It's all about the kill Wes. It's what I do, what a slayer does. And if you're lucky you live long enough to find the incredible excitement in it. And I experienced that before I was turned."

Giles looked at the younger watcher's shocked expression at Buffy's words and almost laughed himself. When Buffy had first started having these emotions,she had hesitantly spoke to him about it. The excitement, was it because of her demon? Was she going to lose herself? She needed to talk about it, lord knows she had no mother to discuss her feelings with and he reassured her it was natural for a girl with her abilities to be having these feelings. He even reassured her that it wasn't just the demon, but her release with Angel that allowed her to fully experience these emotions. After which he confessed to Jenny just how uncomfortable he was with Buffy's declarations. She laughed and told him to speak to Angel about it. "He knows what she's going through and he can help her with this more than you can. Actually, I'm sure he'll love to help her with it."

He pushed aside his embarrassment long enough to give it over to Angel, who was a little angered that Buffy had shared these feelings with another man. But he never the less helped her to accept the demon joy at the kill.

Very embarressed at her frankness, Wesley finally spoke, "Well, it's very good that you can speak so freely about your experiences in this manner. It will help other slayers, I'm sure." Wesley pocketed his cross and pulled out his notebook, even though it was too dark to really see much.

"So, looks like we're done here for the evening. We're off to Willie's, he called and said he had some interesting information to share. Care to join us?" Buffy looked at the new watcher, waiting for his reaction.

"Willie's?"

"It's a demon bar and Willie a bit of a snitch." Giles informed the younger man.

"Well, I'm not sure just how appropriate that would be…" Wesley was a bit hesitant.

"You wanted to see what we were up against old man. And we'll protect you. The fact that you'll be there with a master vampire and his mate is all you'll really need." Angelus wanted the little toad to see them in their element.

"Yes old man, you really haven't seen Sunnydale until you've seen Willie's." Giles prodded him.

"Alright then, Willie's it is. Yes, indeed." He straightened his tie. "Shall we be off then?"

Buffy giggled. "Yes, let's be off."

* * *

Quentin Travers tossed the enveloped marked urgent aside as he opened the email sent by Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. The new watcher had been filing reports up to six times a day and they had suddenly dwindled. The man was a creature of habit and if he was changing this habit Travers was afraid the uninitiated boy had fallen under the spell of the slayer. He opened the message:

_Will be going out with Buffy on patrol tonight so will see what kind of power the girl really has. The Hellmouth really is a hotbed of demon activity, so expect to see much. Will contact you soon with new report._

_Best regards,_

_Wesley Wyndam-Pryce_

The boy really was a dolt.Travers was very disappointed but not surprised. He picked up the package and saw that the postmark was from Sunnydale. Did the idiot send him a report instead of sending in electronically? It would be dated. Honestly, the man had no sense. He tossed it into the garbage and opened a report from Jamaica.

As he read, his eyes kept wandering back to the package he had place in his waste basket. Oh well, he thought, there's no harm in finding out just howincompetant Wyndam-Pryce really was. He closed the file he had been trying to read and reached down to retrieve the envelope. The man hadn't even use regulation stationary. Travers shook his head. It was then the name in the corner caught his eye. G. Post. What was that crazy bitch doing in Sunnydale? He ripped open the package and a dozen photos fell upon his desk.

* * *

Willow looked over at Spike. He had fallen asleep during the movie they had rented and she turned the TV. off and just looked at him. He was so gorgeous. Prettier than she was, for sure. And he wanted her. Why? She wished she could see her reflection in a mirror. Maybe since she was turned she had gotten prettier or sexy? When she and Buffy first realized they had no reflection there had been major panic. Cordelia had to help with hair and makeup. Eventually, they did each other's faces and hair. Then it dawned on Willow that they could use a digital camera, no mirrors. Actually a regular camera would've worked, but she was anxious to try a new camera out and Angel was buying. But she didn't look any different in those pictures as she did before she was turned. She sighed.

"What is it pet?" Spike opened up one eye to look at her.

"Thought you were asleep."

"Who could sleep with all that loud thinking going on in your noggin? What is it?"

"Well, I just don't get it. Look at you, you're gorgeous and I'm…well I'm just kinda cute. What do you see in me?"

He chuckled and pulled her to his chest. "You smell of cinnamon and apples." He ran his tongue against her jawbone. "And you taste good enough to eat right now. You're like rain and forests and all things good and clean. And you are so sexy. You set me to tingling from the minute I see you 'til I go to bed. And even in bed love, you are the thing my fantasies are made of."

She burrowed her head further into his chest. "I am so embarrassed right now. Really like, complimented, but really embarrassed. So what are those fantasies about?"

"Umm…come up here and let me show you." He pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling himand kissed her long and deep, making Willow's stomach quiver. His hands never stopped moving, up her back, around her waist, up to cup her breast.

"Spike, please." She moaned as she wiggled closer to him, that burning feeling going deeper than she thought possible.

"Please what sweetheart?" His voice was deep and he pulled her in for another kiss.

The sound of the door opening and closing caused Willow to jump off of Spike's lap. "Damn, we have to move this upstairs and damn soon." Spike pulled a pillow off the couch and covered his lap as Willow straightened her hair and turned the TV. back on.

"Hey you guys, watcha ya doing?" Buffy entered the room and sat down. She looked between the two of them and got up again. "Think I'll go up and take a shower, pretty intense evening."

"Yeah, me too." Willow got up and followed behind her best friend. She looked back at Spike, who was staring at the movie, unable to leave the couch yet. "We'll talk soon, yes?"

"Oh yes love." He turned his head toward her and gave her one of his sexiest smirks. "You can count on it."

* * *


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

* * *

"Okay, so I think I just walked in on something." Buffy started to remove her clothing as she spoke. Angle sat back with a small grin on his face as he watched as she performed her usual ritual.

"That whole scent thing. All I have to say about that is way too much information. Ewww." She shuddered. "So do not need to know." Buffy turned her back so Angel could unhook her bra. Which he did before pulling her body back into his arms.

"Oh no, I don't think so. Along with the super smelling comes the super hearing. Are they like hearing us every night? And smelling us everyday? Just cannot deal with this. Our sex life is known by all." She looked at him accusingly.

"Sorry Buff. I'm not responsible for vampire physiology. Now, come here. You should never refuse your sire." He grabbed her ankle and hauled her back to him, causing her to yelp.

"We can't. They'll hear." She whispered.

"Baby, it's nothing they haven't been hearing for months." He positioned her under him, spreading her legs and working his way down her stomach. Angel's excitement grew as he felt her body quiver in anticipated response.

Buffy moaned, her thoughts quickly being replaced by all the things she knew her lover was planning on doing to her. And all the things she was planning on doing to him. "Okay, but if they hook up we are moving them upstairs and sound proofing the ceiling." Her hands spasmed in his hair as she arched her body towards his mouth.

* * *

Willow sank deeper into the tub, focusing in on the flickering flames of the burning candles she had lit, attempting to move the feeling in her belly up and failing miserably. She took the bar of soap in her hand and lathered it, rubbing it into her face, trying to concentrate on the sting in her eyes. Dunking her face in the water she picked up the soap again and began to rub it up her arms and neck. She hesitated, then began to circle her breasts, moaning at the sensation. Willow brought the slick bar down to her stomach and down farther still, closing her eyes and seeing Spike, his eyes, his mouth, his hands. Suddenly it was as if an electric current had passed through her body, causing her jerk up, splashing water over the sides of the tub.

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen ducks." Spike pulled his t-shirt over his head, his taut stomach muscles making Willow gasp. "Mind if I join you?" He started to walk towards her, unbuttoning the fly on his jeans.

"You just wait right there. Knocking. Knocking would've been a good thing. That was a closed door, knocking on it would've been the right thing to do." Willow reached for a towel in an effort to cover herself, but Spike's hand was there first. He dropped the towel on the floor and ran his fingers over the surface of the water, his eyes catching and holding hers. "We won't do anything you don't want love. We can just play a bit. Promise."

Spike stood up and finished removing his jeans. Willow knew she should look away, get up and leave even, but all she could do was stare. He was even more magnificent naked. And she'd never seen one of those before.

He chuckled at the expression on her face. A cross between curiosity, fear and lust. That was his Red, he thought with a grin. He pushed her forward in the tub and climbed in behind her, silently thanking Angelus for installing over sized tubs. He took the soap she was still clutching in her hand and pulled her against his chest.

"Spike…I don't know…"

"Shhh. Just relax baby. I promise, this'll be good." He whispered in her ear.

Willow felt his hardness against her back and marveled at this situation. That she could cause a man like Spike to become excited was still a novelty to her. And the effect he had on her, well, she melted back into his arms, and let Spike do his will.

* * *

Buffy stretched on the black silk sheets Angelus insisted they keep on their bed. She liked crisp cotton or soft flannel. But her sire enjoyed the feel of silk and they did make her feel somewhat wickedly decadent. She cautiously eyed him lying on his back and slid the sheets from his body. It was another little ritual she did upon waking, she loved to see his glorious, naked body while he slept.

"I'm awake you know." He lifted one brow as he looked over at her.

"I know." She ran her finger tips across his taut stomach, reveling in the strength there. The sensation caused him to harden. Buffy giggled at the sudden movement. "I just like to look…and touch." She bent over his body to rain kisses on his stomach and let her lips travel lower, making Angel growl and arch his hips against her.

"Oh baby," he moaned, "you are killing me." His eyes rolled back in his head.

"I promise not." She softly laughed as she took him fully into her mouth.

He reached down and pulled her up from her shoulders when she was finished, her eyes half closed with passion. Angelus was constantly amazed at how quickly and fully Buffy could arouse him. For over two centuries he had been the one in control. But now, this little girl could smile at him from across the room and he had to use every ounce of will power to keep from fucking her on the spot. What had she done to him? He thought.

Mindlessly running her hands over his body once more she looked up at him. "I think Willow and Spike are together."

He moaned in agreement. "Do you now? Why is that?"

"Just a feeling, can't really say why exactly. It's weird."

"Umm…it's the connection we have, through blood. Whether we like it or not." He stilled her hands in their questing. "I'm their sire, you're my mate. It's the natural progression of our lives."

She gave him a quizzical look. "But wouldn't it be Willow who would pick up on it all? I mean she's next in line, blood-wise."

"If Darla had lived and Willow hadn't gotten her soul back, maybe. Maybe not. But my demon is strong, always has been. Darla never really had any power over me. So, I guess I've always been the alpha vampire. Don't tell Spike that though. And you, well, you were already an over-whelming presence. Now as a vampire as well as my mate, your strength puts you in line after me." He looked at Buffy's face, trying to gauge her reaction.

"Weird. What about Spike though. He's strong."

"He's still three times removed from the master. He wouldn't expect it." She felt him shrug.

"As long as you're the master of the clan, he doesn't care, does he?" She felt him shrug again.

"Don't go there again Buff." There was an edge to his voice.

"I wasn't gonna. I just…I don't know." She rolled away from him, feeling a little hurt at his tone. Angelus followed and pulled her up against him. "No one, nothing can ever come between us, you know that Buff. As for Spike, he respects our bond."

"He tolerates me Angelus." She sounded so small, so young. He almost laughed.

"Baby, what's this all about? You think Spike doesn't like you?" There was amusement in his voice that he couldn't hide.

"Don't you dare laugh at me!"

Angel had to smile at her tone. "Baby, he respects your strength, your power. And now with Willow and how much she loves you? He'll come around, he'll have to."

"Oh great. Because you and Willow love me and because Spike loves you and Willow, he'll have to accept me. Am I that disagreeable?"

"No, you're just that perfect. Now forget about all of that. We have other things to worry about. Remember the Watcher's Council? Our little family will hold on 'til we handle them.

* * *

Quentin Travers had booked a commercial flight to Los Angeles where he had a rental car waiting to drive himself up to Sunnydale. It had taken two weeks to clear his books in England without arising suspicion. The last thing he wanted was for any other members to know about this latest slayer incident. Buffy Summers had become more trouble than she was worth, even if she was considered the finest of the slayers in recorded history. And now with this latest atrocity, there was no way he could allow her to remain connected to his council. He would end it, and both Giles and Wyndam-Pryce would do their duty or pay the price as well.

It had been close to 300 years since anything like this had happened and it had taken the council over a year to finally find the girl, the abomination, and put her out of her misery. Travers had only been privy to this information for the past five years, after the passing of his predecessor. He had left Travers several journals and a letter explaining the need for these records to be seen only by the current head of the council. Records that were only passed on after the death of keeper of the journals. Among the many entries were the secrets of the slayers. The first and foremost being that a slayer never lost her soul after being turned.

At first it was thought to be a blessing, but once it had happened the council lost control of the girl and that was not a thing that could be sanctified. So the rule had been set forth. This knowledge was on a need to know basis and only those set forth to eliminate the problem were given the barest information. And Travers wanted this one shared with no one. Buffy Summers was practically worshipped by the members and to eliminate her would be opposed by more than a few. Luckily the Watchers Council wasn't a democracy and his word was gospel. At least for the time being. There were more than a few rumblings from the younger members. Changes should be made. The Council needed to look to the future, the 21st century and all that rot. Well, not while I'm in charge, Travers said to himself. And once he rid the world of Summers, well the council would realize just how necessary it all had been.

Now, two of his watchers knew the secrets of the slayers, well at least one of them. His two watchers and whoever had taken the photos that had ended up on his desk two weeks ago. So now, to keep the sanctity of the council, at least four people would have to die. Well, three people and one vampire. A vampire with a soul. He shuddered at the thought and checked his case with his weapons. Yes, as leader of the council it was his duty to rectify this horrible situation. And he would.

* * *


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

* * *

"Watcha' doing awake?" Buffy eyed Willow over the box of Capn Crunch sitting between them.

Willow shrugged. "Just wanted some alone time. We never seem to have any alone, girlfriend time anymore. We hardly ever catch up, y'know?"

With a sad smile, Buffy agreed. "I know Will, but as soon as we convince Wesley to keep our secret, we'll have more time. I promise. Maybe we can start patrolling together again?" She cast her best friend a sly look. "So, how's it going with Spike?"

That's right to the point, Willow thought as she served herself a bowl of cereal. "Alright, I guess. He's just so experienced and I'm not."

"There's only one way to get experience Will." Then she frowned. "But only if you want to. If he tries to force anything I swear, I'll…"

"No, no Buffy!" Willow quickly assuaged her fears. "It's not like that. He wants to have sex, for sure. And so do I, I think. But I'm a little afraid. Okay, a lot afraid."

"Of what exactly?"

"All of it, alright. Pain for one. I have a very low threshold for it. And what if we start and I'm so bad at it he just stops and leaves? And what if it is good and we become like you and Angelus, like mates and all? Would someone like Spike really want to be with someone like me for like, forever?"

Buffy shook her head to clear it. "Wow, okay. Let's take this point by point. The pain. Yeah, it hurts, but only for a minute or so and you're so into all the other sensations once it's passed you don't even remember it. And the soreness after? It's like this really great secret you get to carry around the next day." She recalled her first time with Angel and felt a rush of desire. "And I have a feeling Spike'll be big with the whole foreplay thing."

Willow giggled. "Yeah, he is." The expression on her face told Buffy that if Willow could still blush, she would be pink from head to toe.

"Alright, on to the next issue. Stopping and leaving? Come on Will, he may be a vampire but he's still a guy. Once he starts he's there 'til he's done. And believe me, we vampires, we're like energizer bunnies. Which really isn't the point anyway. You'll get so into him and he'll be so into you. All the sensations at one time, the pleasure, the closeness, all of it." Buffy put her head next to Willow's. "Can I tell you a secret?" Willow nodded. "The first time Angel and I made love, it was beyond anything I could've imagined. But after I was turned, gods Will, it was like a thousand times more intense. And every time we make love, it just gets better and bigger. I can't even describe it."

"Oh wow. Maybe a little more information than I need, but still, wow." Willow felt a bit overwhelmed.

"Okay, enough with the personal data. But as for your last worry. I have a feeling Spike already considers you his mate. But what about you?" There was real concern in her voice.

She gave Buffy a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're not even 18 yet. You haven't really dated. Are you ready for this kind of commitment? Spike may be soulless, but he feels so deeply. He loves. I would hate to see him hurt." Despite herself, for some odd reason Buffy cared about him. The connection she felt for him surprised her.

Willow looked at Buffy with curiosity. Buffy concerned about Spike? Man, she thought, we vampires are a very odd lot.

"I do love him Buffy. At first it was as a friend, one of my best. Spike and Cordelia really got me through this the first couple of months." Buffy looked hurt by her words. "Buffy, you were trying to come to terms with it all yourself. And then you did, so quickly. I felt like such a weakling. Gods, I couldn't even look at the blood I had to drink, still makes me a little queasy."

"Willow, I was the slayer and I had Angelus. He was already my life. It seemed almost natural. I always thought I would die at the hands of a vampire, you know? Just tuned out a little different is all. Kinda like one more aspect of life on the Hellmouth. I never meant to shut you out."

"No, you didn't. You still had to save the world and all. So Spike, he helped me to learn about being all grrr." She bared her teeth as she made her best attempt at a growl, which made Buffy laugh. "And Cordelia, well she helped keep me Willow. Xander did his best, but he was still in shock and I think he was in mourning." She paused, considering her feelings. "At first I thought it would be Oz. I mean before all this, it would've been Oz. But Spike. Well, I think he's the one Buffy. Sometimes bad things happen for a really good reason. Maybe the powers, they know and we just have to wait to figure it all out." She took a breath that she really didn't need, but it was a habit that both of them couldn't break. "And you're right, I am only 17, but you were only 16 when you fell in love with Angel."

"I'm not trying to judge Willow and you don't ever need to justify to me. I just love you and I want you to be sure, is all. You have to figure it out. Love, bonding, sex, all of it, it's so great. But don't let fear be a deciding factor."

* * *

Angelus followed Spike into the library, just a little ashamed at eavesdropping on the girls. But gratified never the less that Buffy expounded the virtues of their sexual relationship. He knew she was satisfied, but it did his ego good to hear her brag it up.

"Well, sire, I see you still have it when it comes to the ladies." Spike place a cigarette between his lips but didn't light up.

"Lady. In the singular boy. It's not like the old days. No sharing. She's mine." Angelus knew Spike was touched by Buffy's concern but he would allow no efforts at gratitude on the part of his grandchilde.

"Come on now Liam. I'm partial to the little red-headed witch. No problem with that, is there? You aren't going to play the double standard are you? Buffy can only be with you but Daddy can have everyone in the house?" Spike bristled.

"No double standard. That was a long time ago. And I always shared in the day." He turned to look out at the sun streaming in the patio. Got to get more shading out there, he thought, the girls like to sit out there during the day.

He turned back to Spike. "So, what's the story? Are you taking her for your mate?"

"Would you disapprove?"

"Why would I? She seems to be satisfied with you." He tried to catch Spike's eyes, but the boy looked away. "What is it?"

Spike shook his head. "This isn't like you, being the concerned dad. It bloody well freaks me out. She young is all. She may change her mind. You heard her, she would've chosen the boy."

For all his bluster, Spike had a touch of insecurity in his voice. "Yes, if things were different. He would've undoubtedly been her first. But she's different, despite her soul she's still a vampire and that changes everything. She wants you. And once you take her as your mate, there will be no one else." The taking of a mate, when a conscious decision had been made, became a physiological thing. It was no longer a choice. It was an ingrained, physical fact. Which was why he and Darla never really stuck, he refused to take her as his life long partner. Too much of a bitch, that one, he thought.

"Yeah, but she doesn't realize all he implications yet. When she does, I guess we'll find out if she really is a 17 year old vampire or a 17 year old girl." He sounded resigned.

Angelus shook his head and laughed. "Oh for fucks sake Willie. Just take the girl. She's ready and she'll take you as her mate. You always tell me I think too much. That's never been your problem. You always act and fuck the consequences, so stop being the wanker you always accuse me of being. Do, don't think." He tapped his childe on the head with forefinger, bringing a frown to his face.

"Don't play with me Angelus, don't pretend you care."

Angel's face sobered. "I do care Willie. Always have. You're a part of this family, my familyand I don't want you to leave. Are we clear?"

With a bit of a shocked expression on his face, Spike nodded.

Buffy walked in just as Angel finished. "Thought I heard your voice, super hearing and all." She gave him that look he knew so well. "It's still early, we can sleep for a few more hours, yes?"

He gave a small chuckle. Sleep indeed. "Yes." He turned back to Spike. "Heed my words boy."

"Will's in the kitchen Spike. She felt like making pancakes. I'm sure she'll add a few mini-wheats if you ask nicely." Buffy took Angel's hand and led him out of the room.

"I need a little sleep myself actually. Late night. Are we off to the watchers' place tonight?"

"Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me." She looked up at Angel, marveling at how gorgeous he was. "After we wake up I'm going to go on patrol, so I'll meet you guys there."

"Spike, you get Willow to Giles', I'm out on patrol with Buffy."

She smiled at him and ran her hand over his lips. "Sweet."

"Yes I am, aren't I?"

"Will you guys just get to shaggin' up in your room and give it a rest down here?"

"Oh Spike." Buffy smiled at him. "Love is good and you know it."

* * *


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

* * *

"You've had over two weeks Wyndam-Pryce and I think we've been patient enough. What is your decision?" Giles tone told the whole room he would have the answer now, one way or the other. Buffy couldn't help but smile at her watcher. Go Giles, she thought.

Wesley looked up at the group of eight over the top of his glasses, and noticed the open hostility in more than a few. "I believe in Buffy's, in all of your intentions. I believe that they are pure and noble…" Spike snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yes, well most of you at any rate. Which is why I cannot fathom your hesitation to contact the council with this information."

Angelus stood to his six foot plus height and looked down at the watcher. "And I cannot fathom how you remain so blind regarding the council. They will kill her, or at least try. And in the process you will lose members of this precious group of yours. Your answer Wyndam-Pryce. Now." The calmness in his voice hid just how close he was to violence, but Buffy and Spike could sense it. Spike came up behind his sire and put his hand on his arm.

"Give him a chance to speak Angelus. Then if you don't like the answer you can rip his head off. I'll hold him down." He smirked at Wesley as he led Angel back to Buffy.

Wesley stood and removed his glasses. "I will keep this to myself. But surely Mr. Giles, you must realize how futile this subterfuge is. The council will eventually find out on its own."

"By then I am hoping Buffy will be gone from here. Her death has no effect on future slayers. If in a few years time she should 'die', well it would be a tragedy, yes. But the council will not need to involve themselves. Buffy and Angelus can leave. Find some place to live a life." He looked at Buffy, his Buffy. "That's all a watcher could ever want for his slayer. Life."

Buffy stood, seeing no one else in the room at that moment as she walked into his embrace. "I do love you Giles."

He gave her a wistful smile. "And I you, my dear."

Willow clutched Cordelia's arm, both girls with misty eyes. "I never thought this could happen."

Willow looked at Cordelia, "What?"

"I actually envy Buffy her watcher."

"Weird, huh? But he is kinda ours." She sniffed.

"Yeah."

Both Spike and Xander rolled their eyes. "Okay. Hate to put a damper on this Kodak moment, but boy-watcher is bloody right. That damn council will send more watchers. What then?"

"Don't be such a nay-sayer. It might be okay Spike." Willow gave Buffy an encouraging smile.

"Love, it's not nay-saying. It's merely a reality check. And we're all involved, if they come gunning, they come gunning for all of us."

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens, won't we?" Angel looked around the assembled group. "We'll have to get ready for a battle that will hopefully never come."

"So dead-boy. Your plan is to prepare for a battle with humans while battling all the little demons that the Hellmouth spits out on a day to day basis?" Xander challenged Angel to disagree.

He stared right back at Xander. "We all fight the everyday battles, but Spike and I, we're the ones who'll take care of the humans. If the need arises." Angel had to give the boy credit, he had his stones in place and didn't flinch once.

"I can live with that. So, hurry and wait. It's a plan." Xander nodded and turned his attention back to Cordelia.

"I love it when you play the man, you are just too cute." Cordelia whispered to her boy.

Spike gave Angel an incredulous look. "You gonna let the boy live?" Angel just shrugged.

It was now Giles turn to roll his eyes. ""Yes indeed, you are right Angel. We wait." Giles had a bad feeling, but the group seemed to be in agreement for the first time in a long while and this was a good thing. "Short of blowing up the Watcher's Council there really isn't much to do but wait."

* * *

Gwendolyn Post had been informed the moment Quentin Travers had left England. She still had allies at headquarters and once Travers was taken care of she was sure to be reinstated.

"Well my dear, seems your Mr. Travers checked into the Sunnydale Hilton half an hour ago." Ethan Rayne waited for reaction.

"That rat bastard. I'd burn the place down but he'd be the only one to get out alive. His little minions would make sure of that." She laughed. "Those photos you had taken of Summers in vampire face must've given him apoplectic seizures for days, do wish I could've seen his face."

"Yes, undoubtedly. But your dear Mr. Travers is traveling alone. Guess he didn't want to draw attention to the slayer in her present condition."

Gwendolyn smiled, her first genuine smile since she arrived in Sunnydale. "This is just too rich. He considers the council and all their little secrets his. Well, we'll certainly see about that." She rubber her hands together, making Ethan think of Snidely Whiplash. All she needed to do was twirl her moustache to make the picture complete.

"What?" She questioned him. "What's that little smile for?"

"Nothing, just thinking about Rupert is all. So, what's next on your agenda, fair Gwendolyn?"

"As soon as Travers leaves his hotel you and your cohorts search his room. You'll be looking for leather journals."

"You don't think we should be looking for a laptop? Discs?"

"Quentin is still in the 1900s, he'll have everything in hard copies. And when he gets back, bring him to me." Gwendolyn had been planning this from the first moment she realized the slayer had been turned. She didn't give a rat's ass about Summers, but Travers would. And Quentin was nothing if not predicable.

"Why don't we just snatch him and search his room now?"

"Because my darling Ethan, I want that merry little band to know Quentin is on to them. Chaos, my dear man, will work best for me." She smiled again, causing Ethan to shiver. "The little spies that hover on the edges will know that Travers went to see Giles. Once he's dead, I inform the council of what the turned slayer and her followers have done. I'll have the journals, the secret journals that everyone knows about, so they'll have to reinstate me. And I am aiming for the position of head of the council. Once inside, I can bring down the whole hierarchy and build it back up. My way."

"Ambitious plan. Very impressive. If it works. But remember, Rupert must suffer. That was part of the deal."

"With his slayer and all of her little playmates dead? Oh, he'll suffer Ethan. Never fear, he will suffer."

* * *

With his brief case and umbrella in hand, Quentin Travers made his way to the lobby. He decided to take a cab to Giles' instead of driving himself. On the way up to Sunnydale he forgot his road rules and ended up driving on the wrong side of the road. Damn Americans and their nonsensical way of doing things. The police office that stopped him let him go with a warning when he found out he was on his way to Sunnydale. "You'll need all the luck you can get if that's where you're heading, sir."

He had the concierge hail a taxi and gave him Rupert Giles address. He had already decided he wouldn't call first. Catching his watcher unaware was one of the reasons no one knew where he was.

All the lights were on at the Giles' residence when Travers walked up to the open door. And the place appeared to be filled with people, mostly young, all talking at once. No one really notice him as entered.

"So, I assume you are all acquaintances of my slayer?" Travers assumed an attitude of superiority and possession as was his right, he felt.

Giles and Wesley looked up and spoke simultaneously. "Sodding hell!"

* * *


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

* * *

Travers raised an eyebrow to his two errant watchers and opened his briefcase. He withdrew a manila envelope and threw it on the table in front of Giles. "I think you will find this very interesting, as well as an explanation for my unannounced visit." Quentin eyed the bottle of scotch Giles seemed to always have on hand these days. Looking at Wesley he snapped his fingers. "Glass, boy."

Buffy jumped out of her seat. "Hey, wait just a minute old man. Wes is not your servant!" She gave him a withering look before heading off to the kitchen. She returned with a glass and slammed it down in front of him. "Here. It's mostly clean."

With a raised eyebrow, Travers nodded to the first slayer. "Thank you, my dear." Quite a shame about the girl, he thought as he poured a generous amount in the mostly clean glass.

Giles had opened the package Travers had brought and was shuffling through the photos. He looked up at his superior. "Who took these?" His eyes went to Wesley.

Wesley picked up a few and scanned them. "Well, I certainly did not! This is most inappropriate, even for you Travers." Several of the photos were of Buffy and Angelus in somewhat compromising positions. "I took no photos of Buffy in action, and I would never disrespect her by taking snaps like these." He looked over at Buffy and Angelus and quickly averted his eyes, a blush threatening his face.

With a questioning look, Buffy and Angelus went over to the table, taking the photos out of Wesley's hand. "Oh my god! What sort of pervs are you people?" Angelus took them out of her hand and took a look. There were photos of Buffy in battle with a particularly gruesome band of demons, as well as Angelus. But the ones that brought that pink tinge to Wesley's ears were various shots of the two of them having sex afterwards. They generally had sex after a kill and could rarely wait until they got home.

In a deathly quite voice, Angel spoke to Travers without looking up from the pictures he held in his hand. "Who else has seen these?"

With all the bravado of a very ignorant man of power, he replied. "Not that I owe any sort of explanation to you young man, but besides the person who took them, only myself and all of you. The fact that you were engaging in this sort of activity with a young girl who is underage, well sir I could have you put away for a very long time."

Because Angel's eyes were downcast, he didn't see the anger or the gold flecks begin to appear in his eyes. But Buffy was looking straight at Travers and he was quite taken aback by her reaction. He knew she had been turned, but didn't expect her to turn on him. He was, after all, her benefactor.

"You pompous asshole. Do you have any idea who you are talking to? Show a little respect for my husband. And please, show a little respect for me. I may be the slayer, but you now know I am also a vampire and my little demon is begging for me to rip your throat out and drain you dry." Her eyes had taken on a strange glow and Travers was starting to question the wisdom of coming here alone.

"Your husband indeed. You are barely 17 and even if you are emancipated," looking over at Giles, "obviously a mistake I might add, your watcher wouldn't have allowed you to make such a huge mistake." He took a gulp from the drink in his hand. "Now, if all you children would leave us we have much to discuss regarding the future of this fallen slayer."

"You have to be living in an alternate reality." Xander couldn't hold his tongue any longer. "We have all been living in the trenches the past couple of years. Saving lives, saving the world. Watching Buffy die, twice. We have all been a part of this. All you've done is sat your fat ass on your big chair at Watchers Central and read reports. You have no right to order any of us, especially Buffy, anywhere."

Cordelia smiled at Xander, "Hon, I really think Angel and Spike can handle this. We probably shouldn't be here." She looked up at the two vampires. "Right?" This guy was human and if they were going to do some violence she and Xander should not be witnesses.

"Most definitely right. You all go home and we'll talk tomorrow. You too Miss Calendar." Angel still hadn't totally regained his composure and he looked frightening to those who knew him.

Jenny looked to Giles. "Yes, go Jenny, I'll call you later."

Once the three of them had departed, Travers looked over at the foursome that included the slayer. "So, what was that all about? You tell these children when to come and go? What sort of hold do you have over them?"

Angelus looked over at Giles, who merely nodded. Angel shrugged. "Did any paper work come with those photos? Do you have any idea who I am?"

"No, and please do not assume any position of grandeur just because you are sleeping with a slayer." Travers puffed his chest out, sure in his place as alpha male in this interaction.

Buffy smiled and looked at her mate. "Well, I guess I'll do the introductions. It was rude of me not to do so when you came in." In much the same manner, but without any of the humor, she proceeded to introduce Travers to Angel, as she did to Wesley a couple of weeks before. "Quentin Travers please meet my mate Angelus, the Scourge of Europe and his childe, William the Bloody, slayer of slayers."

The look of shock on his face would've brought a chuckle to Giles had the situation not been so dire. "Yes Quentin, Angelus had been working with Buffy for the past year or so and they fell in love. Spike here," gesturing to 'William the Bloody', "He managed to stop Acathla from waking when Buffy was killed by Darla. Oh yes, and Angelus here turned Buffy to keep her from dying."

"How can you be so cavalier about this Giles? And how could you keep this from the council?" Travers was incredulous.

"Simple old man. I didn't want you out here with your troops hunting down and killing my slayer. Not until we had a chance to show you just what a slayer turned vampire with a soul can do. And to be honest, I was hoping you would never find out. She is hurting no one and is doing a tremendous amount of good." He turned to the younger watcher. "Wesley, have anything to add?"

"Indeed. Sir, her strength is beyond anything we have ever recorded! And with these two vampires fighting the fight against evil, well, it's beyond any expectations. The good that can be done, the implications are phenomenal." The eagerness and excitement elicited a chuckle from the elder watcher.

With a sad smile, Travers gave looked to Giles. "He is incredibly young and naive for his age, is he not? I still have no idea what the rest of the council was thinking sending him here, oh well what's done is done." He sat down and poured another drink. "We simply cannot have this. Slayers being turned and not losing their souls? What's to stop every slayer from doing just this same thing and living forever?"

Buffy looked confused. "Okay, so I would never have chosen this and I am sure most slayers wouldn't. But so what if they did? Like I so don't see a downside here. You'll have a super strong army of slayers getting rid of all the big bads. Please explain your complaint."

"You are obviously too young to see the implications here Miss Summers. Or Mrs. Angelus." He added with a snide tone to his voice. "I'll need time to ponder on what is to be done. Please call me a cab." He looked at the two watchers, "We'll discuss this tomorrow."

Angel stood up. "Umm, excuse me. What makes you think I am going to let you leave? Do you really think the fate of my mate, my slayer is going to be left up to you? You have a lot to learn about life on the Hellmouth. People die every, single day here. Never to be heard from again. An old man like you? Here alone? You are the perfect candidate for a milk carton ad."

A tinge of fear shone in Travers eyes, but was quickly concealed. "She may be a vampire and she may be your mate, but she is first and foremost a slayer. She will not allow you to kill a human." He looked over at Buffy with authority and confidence.

Buffy shrugged. "For the moment." She looked directly into Travers eyes. "But make no mistake, I will not allow you to harm me or mine. I will do whatever it takes to make sure no one that I love gets hurt. And I have the power and the resources. We're on my turf Mr. Travers. I'll give you a chance to think on this." She looked over at Angel and Spike. "We'll give you a chance. But don't count so heavily on my humanity. From the stories I've heard, humanity isn't exactly a key word at the council headquarters." She rose from her seat, walked to Giles and whispered in his ear. "I'll protect you from yourself if I have to." She kissed him and went to the three members of her clan. "We're off then."

"Are you bloody serious? Come on slayer, this involves all of us." Spike wasn't going to allow the slayer to endanger either his sire or his future mate.

"We'll give him time boy. We know where he is." Angelus walked up to Travers. "Don't fuck with us old man. We are the Order of Aurelius and we are stronger than you will ever know. We'll see you tomorrow." He turned, motioning for the other three to follow.

Quentin Travers watched the four vampires leave, trying to quell the shiver that threatened to escape. He turned to Giles and Wyndam-Pryce. "I can quite see why you might've kept this from me Rupert. It is more than apparent you have become too personal with your slayer. But you Wesley? How could you not report this? A slayer turned? Her lover the scourge of Europe? William the Bloody?" He sat back down and poured another drink.

"Well sir, because they were all afraid of how the council would react and they are doing enormous amounts of good. And by your reaction, I can see that their fears were well founded." Wesley couldn't help but voice his disappointment and disapproval.

"Boy, you have no idea what the council is all about. The pressures, the legacy. And this, well this could ruin what took a thousand years to build."

Giles shook his head. "Well Quentin, I think it might just be high time the council entered the 21st century, don't you?"

"You obviously are not in the position to judge Rupert. Now please call me a cab. I have much to consider. Things are not as simple as I first assumed and I am very tired. Need time to think." The older man rubbed his eyes and set down his glass. "She is a ballsy one, isn't she?"

"Indeed. Wes, why don't you take my car and drop Travers off at his hotel? You can return my car tomorrow." Giles was exhausted and wanted both members of the council out of his home. He had much to think of, as well.

"Yes Mr. Giles, thank you. That would be fine." He turned to his superior. "Sir? Shall we go?"

"Tomorrow Rupert. And this will not be an easy one."

* * *

The ride to Travers hotel was made in silence, both men pondering their part in the path the Council would tread. "Wyndam-Pryce, please come upstairs, I need to discuss a few things with you before we meet with Mr. Giles."

"Sir, I'm sure all this can wait for us to all be together?" Wes didn't want to speak behind the back of the slayer's watcher. He felt he owed him that much respect.

"Just hear me out Wesley. Nothing will be decided, I just need you to hear my side before this all becomes personal."

"Yes, of course sir."

* * *

"So, do you think that Travers man will leave us alone?" Willow was afraid for Buffy. She didn't even stop to think what might happen to herself in all this. 

"Not in this lifetime pet." Spike looked over at his sire's stoic stare. "For fuck's sake Angelus, why didn't we just kill the bloody man?"

Angel stopped the car in the driveway. "I am not getting into this right now Spike. We'll take later." He was seething from the fact that there was someone out there spying on him and Buffy. Taking photos of them. Granted, they did fuck right out in the middle of a cemetery, but to take photos and send them to England. He would find out who did this and when he did, their life wouldn't be worth the price of film.

"Angelus, don't blow me off…"

Buffy gave Spike a warning look. "We'll take later Spike. I need to get Angel up to bed. Okay?" Her eyes pleaded with him to drop it. Angelus was filled with hate and anger and she was sure if pushed he would take it out on Spike.

"Yeah, it's fine Buffy. Spike and I need a snack. We'll see you this afternoon." She opened the car door and pulled Spike after her. "Hungry, very hungry. Come on. Now."

He shrugged and followed Willow, "Fine then. Just bloody fine."

Once they had gone into the house, Buffy turned to Angelus. "Babe, talk to me."

"Some body in this town is going to die a very horrible death Buffy. And I will hear nothing from you regarding this. Do I make myself clear?" His voice was icy cold.

"Yes. But Angel, you have to admit, those pictures were awfully hot. You really have a superb ass." She ran her tongue over his bottom lip.

"Buff, I am not in the mood for this right now. Someone infringed upon mine. And that is not something I can accept." He was staring straight ahead and the look in his eyes and the tone of his voice frightened her a little.

"I know babe, but they didn't take me. They just took a picture. Come on, relax. Let it go until you find out who did it. Please." She had to diffuse him before tomorrow. Buffy didn't want him killing all three members of the council in a snit of revenge.

Angel took a deep, unneeded breath. "Okay, let's go in. I need you. Now."

* * *

"Do you think Angel's going to be okay? He seems so wigged by those photos." Willow had followed Spike into his room, sipping from her plastic cup of blood.

"Someone invaded his territory. She's his mate and someone saw something they shouldn't have. And believe me poppet, they will pay." He gave Willow a very wicked smile.

"Well, they should. Although, Buffy and Angel really should've waited until they got home. I mean, sex on a headstone. It's all out in the open. People could see. And they did." She sounded a bit shocked by it all. And she was.

"Oh pet. Sometimes you just can't wait and when you gotta have it you gotta have it." He took the cup out of her hand and pulled her to him. "I feel like that quite often these days." Spike nibbled at her neck, causing shivers to race through Willows body and her nipples to harden. Gods, she thought, I so should've put my bra on when we went out. He lowered his head and lightly bit at the hardened nubs through her t-shirt. Willow moaned and pushed away from him.

Spike turned from her, not sure he could look at her without throwing her on the bed and fucking her whether she wanted to or not. He heard his mattress depress and turned to find a very naked Willow on his sheets. She gave a little shrug. "I really want you but I'm so afraid I'll disappoint. Show me what you want. Please." She held her arms out to him and Spike thought he might just explode on the spot.

Afraid to move, Spike had to ask, "Are you sure Will?"

"Oh, I'm sure." She gave a nervous giggle. "Please Spike. Just a little self-conscious laying here naked. It would really help if you were naked too. If you wait too long the nervous rambling will begin and I am totally sure it'll be a deal breaker."

"Oh sweet, nothing could break this deal." He smiled down at her and removed his clothes in record time leaving Willow with no doubt that he wanted her too.

"Wow, I guess you're ready too."

"Baby, you have no idea." Spike began at her feet, kissing his way up her body until he came to the juncture between her legs. He looked up at her to make sure she was ready for his next foray into her body. He had touched her, but so far he hadn't used his mouth, afraid she would be too skittish. But the passion in her eyes gave him permission and he began to give her pleasure in a way she didn't know existed. Spike moved up to her mouth, sharing her taste with her. "Bet you never realized just how good you tasted did you love?" His voice was deep with passion and Willow could only nod, speech seemingly forgotten. She arched herself against him, feeling his hardness, anticipating his entrance into her.

"Please Spike" She surprised herself at the husky tone her voice taken on.

"Oh yes Willow, I'll please you." He placed his fingers between them, making sure she was still ready and wasn't surprised when she instantly climaxed at his prodding. He drew her legs up to his hips, spreading her, making her ready for him to enter. And then he slid in, slowly, tentatively at first, not wanting to cause too much pain. But the moment Willow felt him, she bucked up, wanting all of him. She felt as if this was something she had been waiting for forever. "Yes Spike, please, yes. Now."

"Oh baby yes. Now and always."

* * *

Angelus had lifted Buffy into his arms and carried her into their room. The feeling of ownership, possession was overwhelming to him. That someone other than him had seen her climax was almost enough to make him run though the streets of Sunnydale killing anyone or anything that crossed his path. The rage, the anger was almost uncontrollable. He tossed Buffy onto their bed and ripped the clothing from his body. Then he reached for her and did the same. Without any preamble Angelus spread Buffy's legs and pushed into her, thrusting in and out, pounding her against the mattress and unbelievable to him was the fact that she was ready.

Buffy knew instinctively that her mate had to mark her. Cast out any imagined remnants of a stranger knowing their most intimate habits. She turned her head aside, allowing him access to his mark. Waiting for him to bite down. When he did, they both climaxed with a roar rivaling each other. She had no idea she could be so primal, but the fact that someone had seem him as well as her pushed her over the edge as well. She just didn't want to show it to Angelus. He was her sire, her mate, her lover. And she would always bow to him, in the bedroom at least.

They both seemed to have lost track of time, of all things civilized. And when it was over, Angel lay on his back, bringing her with him, rubbing small circles on her back. She was his mate, his equal in all things. Tonight proved this to him. "Did I hurt you?"

"A little. Did I hurt you?" She spoke into his chest, too satiated to really move.

"A little."

She propped herself up on his chest to look into his eyes. "I felt it too baby. I needed it too."

He hadn't opened his eyes. "I'll do anything, kill anyone, for you. Do you realize that? My demon will come out to protect you. Can you live with this?"

"There isn't anything you can do that I can't accept. You are my life." She moaned, "Sleep now, I am totally exhausted after that. I thought we had done it all, but I can see we have a whole lot to look forward to."

He chuckled. "I still have lots to teach you." He pulled the sheet over them. "Buffy?"

"Ummm?"

"I love you."

She smiled, "Love you too."

* * *

On the way up to Travers room, Wesley couldn't shake the feeling that something didn't feel quite right. Of course, the fact that Travers probably wanted his assistance in killing the slayer didn't put him in a very positive frame of mind.

"Did you hear what I said Wyndam-Pryce?"

"So sorry sir, my mind was elsewhere."

"Well, bring what little of it you still have back to the present. I am about to share something with you that very few watchers have ever been privy to. But these are dire times and I am going to need your help." Travers opened the door to his room and went to switch on the light only to discover the bulb was apparently burnt out. "Bloody incompetent!"

As he went further into the room, Wesley sensed something was out of sorts. He reached out for Travers sleeve. "Sir, I have a feeling…" Wes felt a sharp pain in his head just before losing consciousness.

* * *


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

* * *

The first thing Wesley became aware of was the fact that he wasn't in his hotel room. Focus man, he thought. What's the last thing you remember? Travers. Quentin Travers, his hotel room. Dark. Hey! Someone cold-cocked him! The unmitigated coward. These people obviously had no code of ethics or morals to speak of. He grimaced at his thoughts. Giles and his little band were correct, he was a panty-waist.

He slowly opened one eye, fighting the waves of nausea that consumed him. Must be concussed, he thought. Wes saw Travers pushed up against a far wall, very clearly unconscious. "Travers! Old man!", he whispered. "Wake up!" Nothing. He was still alive, other wise he wouldn't be tied up, of this Wesley was sure.

He looked about the room. One door, no windows, a vent for an air shaft. He also realized just how well tied up he was. He attempted to loosen his arms and legs to no avail. He had no choice but to wait for his captures to make their presence known. That and to hope and pray that the others would figure this out and care enough to attempt a rescue.

* * *

Arms, legs, crumpled sheets. Willow was definitely unaccustomed to this territory. She shifted and felt that soreness Buffy had spoken of and smiled. Her little secret for the day. Although Angel and Buffy would know. Oh well, she was going to tell Buffy anyway and Angel was her sire, for some reason his knowing was a given.

"Love, stop squirming, we can get a bit more sleep." Spike threw his arm and leg over her to keep her from moving. He was tired. Who'da thought his innocent little poppet would be such a wild woman in bed? Willow had kept him going all night and all morning. Thankfully she fell into an exhaustive sleep a couple of hours ago because Spike wasn't sure he'd be up for more. How Angel dealt with his slayer/vampire was beyond him. Although he seemed to recall the staying power of his sire. He pulled her close to snuggle.

Willow untangled herself and kissed his nose. "Need food, I'll be right back." She threw on her robe and headed to the door. She gave one last look at Spike and smiled. Her beautiful man was fast asleep.

* * *

Running his fingers over the bruises on Buffy's hips and thighs, Angelus winced. The demon had possessed him last night and the need to have her know he was her mate, her sire was too strong to overcome. The intensity of their coupling had been all-consuming. He had to mark her again. To drive out of his brain the idea that another person had seen her in a way that had been for him only. And she had let him. She had understood and totally bent to his will. Allowing him complete dominance yet still meeting him thrust for thrust. He shook his head. Last night she had told him she loved him, had felt the need too, but what if in the harsh afternoon light, she changed her mind? He rubbed the healing bruises.

"Don't fret babe. They'll be gone in a few hours and they don't hurt." She smiled up at him, "and the pleasure was well worth the pain." Buffy felt his anguish and fear. "I love you. A little rough sex won't change that. Remember? We have lots to explore." She reached down and gentled encircled her lover. "You are so easy" she said with a small giggle as she felt him expand.

"Oh baby." He moaned. He rolled on his back and pulled her on top of him, giving her a position of power. Angel turned his head to one side, giving her permission to drink. She smiled at the action and began to feather light kisses on his neck and face. "Oh gods Angel, I love you so completely. Let it all go, I'm fine and I am only yours."

Angelus rolled them over again and looked down into her eyes. "Sometimes the demon may overcome me but I promise, we will never hurt you again."

Buffy smiled, "As I seem to recall you didn't come out of this totally unscathed." She ran her hands down the still-healing gashes on his back, touched the bite marks on his shoulders.

"Mmmm…it was all good." He kissed her deeply and slowly entered her. Where as before he was violent and hard, today he was gentle and slow. Worshipping her body with languid strokes, bringing her to the edge and bringing her back again, finally allowing both of them reach that complete and absolute pinnacle of satisfaction.

* * *

Buffy ran into the kitchen fully clothed and hair wet. "Will, you have to wake Spike. Something's happened to Wes and Travers." Willow jumped up, her cereal forgotten.

"What is it?" She asked on her way to the door.

"Giles called, he went looking for Wesley when he hadn't returned the car and ended up at Travers hotel. The room was ransacked and there was blood on the floor. The concierge saw them both arrive but never saw Wes leave. Whoever warned Travers about me wanted him here, probably just for this reason." She took three cups of blood out of the microwave and handed one to Willow and smiled. "Looks like Spike will be needing this to recoup his strength."

Willow gave Buffy a knowing smile and took it. "Seems something always interrupts our girl talk."

"Later, Will. We'll do popcorn and hot chocolate." She ran upstairs with her mugs, Willow following close behind.

* * *

Gwendolyn looked at her two prisoners and smiled, "Two for the price of one." She turned her head to Ethan. "I am very pleased. Now, about the journals?"

"We looked throughout the whole room and couldn't find them." Ethan was looking at the two men, one still unconscious and the other pretending to be out of it. What was the council thinking sending such a prig? No rival to Ripper, that was for sure.

"You aren't holding out on me, are you? That would be very ill-advised you know." She narrowed her eyes at Rayne and didn't miss the slight shiver he released. Yes, she thought, he knows I'm the one in charge, the one with the power.

"I wouldn't Gwen, they mean nothing to me. We just couldn't find them. Once old man watcher wakes up, you can ask him yourself." The woman was a good fuck, but she still scared the shit out of him. Betraying her wasn't at the top of his list.

"Just checking. Suppose it's time to rouse Travers. He has questions to answer. As for the younger, we'll figure out what to do with him later. Obviously he is no threat." Her voice heavy with sarcasm.

* * *

Angelus was growing weary of all the discussion. He just wanted to make some movement so he and Buffy could decide what to do with the rest of their lives. Of course if Quentin and Wesley should somehow not come out of this alive… "Alright, this may seem callous…"

"That's usually my line Peaches." Spike smirked before Willow shoved an elbow in his ribs. "Okay, I'll shut up." He absently put his arm around her.

"Anyway," Angel continued, "this doesn't seem like such a bad thing. They were out to destroy us. Wesley may have reconsidered for the moment, but I have little doubt Travers would've had him toeing the party line before long. He is basically a mouth piece for the Council, after all."

Xander shrugged. "Hate to agree with dead boy here, but this could be like, fate."

Angelus gave Buffy an 'I-told-you-so-look' and she jumped off her stool. "I so cannot believe you guys. Granted, Travers is a number one ass-hole and Wesley is a major wuss, but they are people. And they aren't even evil…well Wes isn't. As for Travers," she turned to her watcher, "Giles?"

"Yes indeed. They are human. Travers too, in a self-righteous, god-complex kind of way. Besides which, if the two of them disappear, we'll have more council members milling about. So, the questions are who took them and where are they?"

Cordelia spoke up. "Willow can try out her new locating spell. Right?" She looked directly at the up and coming witch. "Seems like the perfect time. And I'm sure Mr. Prissy Pants left something here to hone in on."

"Yeah." Buffy agreed. "And I'm sure Giles hasn't done his dishes yet. Maybe you can use Travers glass."

Casting a questioning look to Willow, Giles asked, "Are you up to this my dear?"

She smiled up at him. "Sure. And you'll be here to help. I'm sure this'll work."

He began to clear off the table. "Well then, let's push on, shall we?"

* * *

"Well, seems the torture thing isn't working on the old boy. How about a truth spell? Or cut his finger off, that might do the trick." Ethan wanted this over and the two watchers dead. He wanted the slayer and her friends dead and Giles blamed for the whole mess. He wanted Giles to suffer.

"My, but we are anxious for answers, aren't we?" Gwendolyn looked over at her cohort. "We'll try a spell, if that doesn't work, they are dead and the demise of this Sunnydale contingent will begin as well." She waved her hand at a couple of minions. "Bring the girl in, let's just see if she is as powerful a witch as the demon faction say she is." She gave that smile that made Ethan's skin crawl. As soon as this was done, his revenge complete, he would be on a very different continent than her.

The girl was brought in. Long ash blond hair covered half her face, her hazel eyes brimming with tears. "Really, there has been some hu…huge mistake. I…I'm a student at Su…Sunnydale U. I…I'm no..nobody. Really."

Ethan took a hard look at the stuttering girl. Pretty enough, curvaceous, not the rail thin whores with silicone tits one normally saw on campus. "Is this some sort of mistake?" Ethan questioned Gwendolyn.

"No. The word on the street is she does spells and potions to supplement her income and that she is more powerful than she realizes. We can use her for awhile."

"Yes, yes. I do…do potions and such. But…but all wh…white magicks. Nothing evil. No revenge…nothing to hurt any…anyone. Please. Just simple spells, sim…simple potions." She was crying in earnest now and Ethan was very uncomfortable with this.

Gwendolyn walked up to her and ran her hand across her cheek and barked at the minions. "Untie her." She then spoke softly to the girl. "What's your name dear?"

"Tara." She flinched away from her captors touch.

"Don't worry girl, all we need from you is a simple truth spell." She pointed to Ethan and his henchmen. "These morons got a little to enthusiastic. They were supposed to ask you to come and perform this little spell for us. I am so sorry my dear."

Tara nodded. She knew this woman was evil and lying, she could see it in her aura. But she also knew she had to play along to get out of this. "Just show me who you want the truth out of. I ch…charge $20.00 for tr…truth spells."

"That's just perfect my dear. Come along with me." Gwendolyn stopped. She didn't want to frighten the girl more than she already was. At least not until she had done her work. "Actually, wait here. We'll bring them to you. These men are very evil, they stole some books that are very important and we have to get them out of their possession before they have time to use them."

"Oh, I see. F…f…fine. If you can get me my bag, I'll get started."

Ethan felt uneasy about this. The girl's demeanor changed too abruptly. "Are you sure Gwen? I think we should take her to them. It's more of a controlled environment."

"Don't question me Ethan. We don't want our guest to think we're savages, now do we. Find her bag. Now!" She motioned for the other two men to follow her and went to retrieve the two watchers.

Ethan handed Tara her bag. "Mind yourself girl. I'll be watching."

Tara nodded and proceeded to remove the need ingredients from her bag.

* * *


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

I just had to bring Tara into this somehow, I just loved her character.

* * *

Wesley heard, no felt a soft voice whisper to him. _'Are you able to move? Don't answer out loud, just think to me._' What the hell is this? He thought.

'_I'm going to help you, just tell me if you will be able to move once I get the ropes off of you. The older man will need your help. Please, just answer my question.'_

It was a soft voice, a compassionate voice. What the hell, he thought, we can't get in a worse situation. So, he concentrated on the voice and answered. _'I think I have a concussion, but they haven't tortured me. I can get Travers out if you can find a way.'_

'_I'll make an opening, just be ready to move as fast as you can when I give you the word.'_

Tara had been preparing her potion when the two men were brought in. The older of the two seemed to be much worse off. The younger, hurt but receptive. She attempted to reach his thoughts and had succeeded. She resumed her work and hoped her captors weren't intuitive.

"Okay, I'm ready here. Please untie them." She hoped she sounded authoritative, she knew the man would protest, but the woman was overly confident in all matters and she hoped would follow her instructions.

"I think you can work your spell with them tied up." Ethan didn't trust the girl and wasn't about to lose their advantage.

"Yes I suppose I could, b…but it makes me very uncomfortable seeing anyone in pain and…and it could affect the spell." She looked to Gwendolyn, and in a meek voice pleaded. "Please?"

Gwendolyn smiled at the weakling, "Of course my dear. If it will help you in your work. Besides, I don't think either of them is up to running away." She motioned to one of the men, "Untie them both, but stay on your guard."

Tara approached the two men, Wesley looked up at her and thought she must be an angel. There was a glow about her and her eyes were shining with unshed tears. For us? He thought?

'_Yes, for you. I am going to recite a protection spell, after that a spell to cause blindness to all but us. We'll have to move fast, I don't know how long the spell will last, not a lot of ingredients.'_ She recited an incantation, took the bowl in her hands and lit the herbs, reciting another spell.

Ethan watched, spell bound. The girl seemed to be emanating a beautiful white glow that surrounded her and the two watchers. This can't be right, he thought. He wasn't totally up on his Latin or Greek, but wasn't that the word for protection? He made a move toward her as she lit the bowl in her hand when suddenly everything went black.

"Ethan! Ethan! I can't see!" Gwendolyn was in a panic.

Ethan headed toward the girl, at least where he thought she would be. "That stupid bitch, she blinded us."

Tara quickly raised her hand. "Repel." Ethan was thrown back against the wall.

"We have to hurry. Can you walk?" She hurried over to Travers and tried to lift him by the arms. "You have to try." She whispered in his ear. Wesley had come up behind her and put his arm around Travers.

"I'll take him. Lead the way." He was very dizzy, but he couldn't let this young woman risk her life more than she already had. "If we don't make it out, contact Rupert Giles. Tell him where we are."

"We are going to all make it out, now stop talking and run…walk. Just… goddess, let's go!" She moved ahead of them, making her way up the stairs to the main room of the house she had been brought to. She remembered that there were two more demons in a front room. "Be quite and wait here for one second." She peeked her head around a corner and saw them. She whispered a few words and lifted her hand, "Sleep." She so hoped this would work on demons and was rewarded with them both falling to the ground.

"Come on, the door is over here." Tara led them to the street and looked around. She didn't recognize where they were, but she saw a car racing up the street. "Quick, someone's coming really fast. Hide in here." She pushed them both into a hedge.

* * *

Angelus was driving at break-neck speed, he wanted to find the assholes that were tailing him and his slayer and probably kill them. If the two watchers were found, all the better for Buffy. Buffy was holding on for dear life while her watcher and Spike were in the back seat, doing pretty much the same. 

"I will never call you an old-lady driver again Peaches. You have redeemed yourself!" Spike had to catch an unneeded breath.

Angel saw them duck into some bushes. It was the two watchers and a young woman. He was confused, but never-the-less he would find the ones who had caused all this trouble for him and his. "I saw Wes and Travers, they're hiding in those hedges. Giles, you take care of them. The two of you," motioning to Spike and Buffy, "we have some people to kill." Buffy saw him smile his best demon smile. Okay, someone was going to die. She just hoped they were all demons.

Wesley snuck a look from behind a very prickly branch. The angel of mercy was attempting to keep Travers quite and comfort him at the same time. Lucky for Quentin she didn't know him. "It's Giles and Buffy. They've come for us." He waved at them just as several of their captors came spilling out of the front door.

"Time to do our job. Keep them safe Giles, we'll take care of this." Angel brought the car to a screeching halt next to the hedge and jumped out in full vamp mode followed by Spike and Buffy.

"I have been dying for a good battle!" Spike looked over at his sire and they shared a conspiratorial grin. "Time for some killing."

"More than time."

The first few demons that had the misfortune to exit the house were quickly dispatched. When the others saw what was surely their fate, they shut and locked the door and headed for the back exit. Buffy ran to the back of the house and waited, with a confident smile on her face.

"Going somewhere boys?" The first of five vampires fell off the back porch, right onto Buffy's stake. The others made a mad dash to escape her, but were pulled into a skirmish with the new and improved slayer they had all heard about. Buffy made quick work of all to them. "Armatures." She scoffed before heading into the house.

Giles had gotten Wesley, a very injured Travers and a young woman into the back seat of the car. "Stay here, I need to see if they need any help."

"It's Gwendolyn Post, Giles. And a man. His name is Ethan Rayne. Both humans." Wesley spoke up. "This young woman here, she saved our lives." He looked up at her in awe. Tara blushed and hid behind her hair.

"Ethan Rayne. That bastard. As for Post, I thought she was in Sweden or some such place." Tara could see the hate radiating off the man Wesley had called Giles. "I'd better get in there and see what they were up to before Angelus kills them."

"Maybe I should come with you? I do a mean protection and repel spell." Tara was afraid that in his condition he wouldn't be as cautious as he should and she got a very good feeling from this man.

Giles really took her in for the first time. Innocent. Pure. "No, you've done enough. Just stay safe."

"No, really. I think I should come with you." She got out of the car and turned to Wes. Just don't let him nod off again, I think he has a concussion as well." She turned back to Giles, "Let's go and get it over with."

Giles hesitated, but saw the determination in her eyes. "Well, fine then." He strode to the house, Tara right behind him.

Buffy, Angel and Spike were standing in the foyer, deciding who would go upstairs and who would take the basement.

"They're all in the basement. I did an incantation to blind them, but it may have worn off." All four looked at the unassuming woman with a little bit of shock in their eyes. "It was the only way to get us all out. There were four demons with them."

"How many humans?" Buffy asked.

"Well, just the two of them. They're not demons, but they're both really evil." Tara shuddered at her memory of them.

"You wait here love. I think two vampires and a slayer can take care of this." Spike winked at her. He may be mated but he wasn't blind. Exquisite, that one. And she has no idea.

She looked at Giles. "Yes dear, I'll be fine. Go back to the car, there may be a demon or two lurking and I'm sure you can dispatch them. We need to take care of this."

"Well, she's a lovely little package, that." Spike smiled at her departing backside, earning a slap on the back of his head.

He looked at Buffy. "What cha do that for?"

"Remember Willow?"

"Of course, I'm just looking. No touching. Ever." He seemed genuinely hurt by her assumptions.

"Yes, well now children. Can we please take care of Gwendolyn and Ethan?" Giles was heading for the stairs.

"You know who they are?" Angel eyed the watcher suspiciously.

"Wesley informed me. Gwendolyn Post was a watcher. As for Ethan Rayne? A skeleton from my closet. Shall we."

* * *

"Ethan, where are you? That bitch! I will kill her when I get my hands on her." Gwendolyn was livid. Even in her present state, she had no fears that she would still make her plan work.

"My, my, my. Aren't we the one with the over-inflated sense of confidence?" Giles had Ethan by the throat. "As for you, my dear old friend. Somehow I should've guessed. It all reeks of you. The photos should've been the clincher.

Angel and Spike took care of the blind demons, relishing the cracking of their necks, while Buffy pulled Gwendolyn Post down onto one of the chairs that had recently held the watchers. She tied her arms and legs, not really worried that she could go anywhere, she just wanted her to suffer.

"Old man," Ethan choked out. "She blackmailed me into helping her. It was all her plan. She wanted that Travers killed so she could blame you and she could take over the council. I know, illusions of grandeur. Thank you so much for rescuing me."

Giles threw Ethan to Angel. "Please, I may kill him before we get the information we need." He turned to Gwendolyn. "So, planning a take over of Watchers Council? Your black magic rituals didn't work again? Did you really think you could succeed at this? You may still have a few demented friends at the Council, but most of them know you for the crazy bitch you are." He came very close to her face. "Now, tell me. Who else knows about Buffy."

Blinking several times, she began to regain the use of her eyes. "You. You had everything that should've been mine." She looked over to Buffy. "She would've never been allowed to have a relationship under my watch. She would've never been turned. You are possibly the worst watcher in the history of watchers." She pulled her head back and spit in Giles'face.

"Quite the lady, that. Want me to break her neck?" Spike was having a great time and one more kill would be gravy.

"No, we need to find out who else knows about this. We'll take them back to your place Angel." Giles wiped his face on his sleeve and looked at the pair. What a waste of humanity, he thought.

"I can do a truth spell on them. It seems only fair since they did kidnap me to do one on your friends."

They all looked up to see Tara standing at the top of the stairs. She lowered her head, not use to being the center of attention. "I came to get you. We need to take the older gentleman to the hospital, he's not doing very well."

"Yes, of course. Tie them up." Giles turned to leave.

"Giles, we can't all fit in the car. How do you plan on getting the two of them back to our place?" Buffy was tired and it showed in her voice.

"They can ride in the trunk. It'll only be for a short while, so they should make it."

"Oh Giles, I am really starting to like this new side to you." Spike laughed.

* * *


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

I'm thinking one more chapter to go. Did I hear sighs of relief?

* * *

Giles went into the emergency room with the two watchers and sent the others back to the mansion. "Once you've dropped off the passengers, come back for me. We'll see if Tara can get the truth out of them, but I want to be there."

Wesley was sure he was well enough to go with Giles, however the emergency room doctor disagreed. "That's quite an ugly concussion, we should keep you overnight. You wouldn't want to fall into a coma now would you? But I am sure you'll be feeling much better come morning." He looked over at Travers lying in the bed next to Wes. "However your friend is not doing as well. I'm afraid his tests show swelling in the brain and surgery may be our only recourse. If he has any family you may want to contact them." The doctor turned to Giles. "Please, Mr. Wyndam-Pryce needs his rest now. As for Mr. Travers, time will tell."

Giles turned to Wesley. "Well, I need to get back to it. I'll come by in the morning to pick you up. If Travers doesn't make it…"

"If he doesn't make it he only had himself to blame. He has no family, so I suppose I'll call headquarters and let them know what's happened." He paused, "Should I wait until it's all said and done then? Gwendolyn will have to take responsibility for this and I don't want to tell them she's alive if she won't be."

"Wait until morning, if she is still alive the council can deal with her. They can be even more heartless than a few vampires and a tired watcher." He turned to see Buffy and Angel waiting for him. "Do what the doctor says Wyndam-Pryce."

"Yes, indeed. And take care with that young witch. She's in over her head, I'm afraid."

Giles smiled. "Yes, indeed. Aren't we all?"

* * *

Angel and Spike entered the mansion carrying Gwendolyn and Ethan. "We'll put them downstairs. In separate cages." Angel saw Oz sitting with Willow and Cordelia. "It's not your down time is it Oz?"

"No. Xander had to bail his uncle out of jail and asked me to stay with the girls." He gave a non-pulsed look at the group. "The bad guys, huh?"

"Most definitely." Angel and Spike headed downstairs with their bounty. Buffy and Tara entered the house a few minutes later after Buffy had reassured the girl she was safe.

"A little late to be worried about that though, don't you think? I mean, saving two men and volunteering to come to a vampires' lair? Don't worry, we're the good guys, really." Buffy gave her one of her sunniest smiles.

Tara smiled back. "I know you're a vampire, but I also sense the soul. How is it possible?"

"I'm also the slayer, guaranteed a soul no matter what. And you can sense that stuff? Cool." Buffy shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Anyway, enough talking, we'll swap questions later, let's get in."

Oz looked up as they entered, "Tara?" He knew the shy girl from an extension course he was taking at UC Sunnydale.

Her face flooded with relief at the sight of a familiar face. "Oz. What are you doing here?"

"Umm, hello? Who are you?" Cordelia didn't recognize the girl and her territorial meter went up a notch. "Will, do you know her?"

"Guys, if you give me a sec I'll make introductions." Buffy had to shake her head at Cordelia's reaction. Who would've ever thought she'd be jealous of new people in their lives?

"Not now Buffy." Angel came up from the basement. "We'll leave it to Spike, we need to get Giles." He looked at Tara, "Tell Willow what you'll need for the spell and be ready. We'll be back soon." He grabbed Buffy's hand and headed out the door.

Spike put his hand at Tara's waist and led her into the room, causing Willow's eyes to spark just a little too yellow. "Okay then. Ladies and gentleman, may I introduce Tara. It would appear we have a white witch extraordinaire in our presence."

"Calm down Will, she obviously walked into this whole mess." Cordelia looked up to Spike. "Right?"

"Well, yeah. Those wankers kidnapped the poor girl. She's the one who got the watchers out of the mess they were in. So, she volunteered to help us with them." He walked over to Willow and kissed her. "So love, if you could show her to that Wicca supply room of yours, she's gonna get the truth out of those bastards downstairs. Then it'll be up to Angel and me to decide their punishment." He gave an evil little laugh.

Willow felt a bit insecure and more than a little left out. After all it was her locating spell that took them to Wesley. And now here was this girl, horning in on her terrain. I'm the witch, she thought. I could do a truth spell. Probably. She looked over at Spike who was heading upstairs. Probably to put on a tighter t-shirt, she thought.

"Okay, this way." Willow knew she sounded petulant, but she didn't care. One minute she becomes Spikes' lover and the next it's, here's a new and better witch, take care of her.

"Um, Will?" Oz could see all the conflicting emotions on the girls' face. "I know where you keep your stuff in the pantry, I'll show Tara. Think you should probably talk to Spike." He took Tara's arm and led her away.

"Am I that transparent?" She asked Cordelia.

"Well, yeah. Just go upstairs and tell him to reassure you. A woman always needs to tell a man what she wants and what she needs. None of that 'oh you just should've known' crap. A man needs to be told what to do and how to act. Always. How do you think Xander and I have made it this far?" Cordelia rose and gave Willow a little push. "Go!"

* * *

"So, how do you know all these people?" Tara stood away from Oz as he rummaged through Willows' jars.

"Met in high-school. Almost dated Willow."

She smiled, Tara always liked the way Oz had of condensing his sentences. No wasted thought or word, just statements. "Almost?"

Oz pulled out a couple of herbs Tara had asked for. "Yeah, well, she got turned and I discovered I was a werewolf. Just bad timing all around."

"She's with the blond vampire?"

"It was brewing for awhile. They finally took the plunge." He found the last ingredient. "Here it is." And handed it to her. "So, a witch, huh? Been doing that long?" He stood back up to face her.

"M…my whole life. Daughter of a daughter of a daughter and all that. When my m…m…mom died, she transferred her power to me and I just got stronger." She shrugged. "Thought Sunnydale might be a place I could do some g…good." She let her hair curtain her face, embarrassed by her stuttering.

Oz smiled and pulled a strand behind her ear. "I like it. It's real sexy when you talk slow."

Tara raised one eyebrow and smiled back. Accidents never happen, she thought, there is most definitely a divine purpose set forth by the powers. "Guess we should get started, the others should be back soon."

"Yeah, guess so." Hmmm, Oz thought. Possibilities come from the most unusual places.

* * *

Willow stood at the door of Spikes' room. He was putting on a fresh shirt, not tighter, just cleaner. He turned and smiled at her. "Well, hello ducks. Hoping you'd follow me up here." He went to her and took her in his arms. "Missed you."

"Really? You looked pretty chummy with the, what did you call her? White witch extraordinaire?" Willow couldn't quite bring herself to look him in the eyes, causing him to take her by the chin to look at her.

"What's this love? Jealous? After we made love for hours? Oh sweet, you are my mate. And you are mine. Never forget it. And I take it very seriously." He smiled at her youth. "She's a lovely little thing, but she isn't you."

"Everything just happens so fast sometimes. It's like, oh you're a high-school junior and then it's like, no you're not. You're a vampire now. And oh yeah, here's Spike, your best friend. And all of a sudden, oh no, he's your lover. I'm just not settled. And she's really pretty. In a voluptuous kind of sexy-sleepy eyed way." Willow buried her head in Spikes' chest and in a muffled voice continued. "Are you gonna see someone like her, or like Drusilla and not want me? I am so not sexy and I am so not ethereal."

"Oh sweet. You are all I have wanted since that first time I assaulted you outside the Bronze. How can you doubt it? We are as destined as Peaches and the slayer. Short of a sun attack or a stake in the heart or a beheading, I am yours for eternity." He had to smile at himself, he sounded a bit like his Willow. Spike felt her take a deep breath, she was never going to give up that habit, he thought.

"Thank you. I so needed to hear you say that. I mean, after last night I was afraid you might think I was, oh I don't know, a slut?" She couldn't look him in the eyes yet.

He laughed out loud at this. "Oh yes, my virgin slut. I love it."

"Well, I'm inexperienced and insecure. Not a good combination. And downstairs is a lovely girl who is a better witch than me. Besides your girlfriend, just what am I?"

Spike pulled away from Willow to look at her. "You are a wonderful friend, a fantastic lover and a burgeoning Wicca. You are powerful and once you have learned you will give any witch a run for their money. As for Tara, she's definitely one of the good ones and maybe it was fate that she comes here." He pulled her close again. "You know that saying? When the student is ready the teacher will come."

"Wow." She gazed up at him adoringly. "Whoever says you don't have a soul will have to fight me to the death. I really do love you."

"And I really do love you. So, why don't we go down and see what Glinda the good witch is concocting?"

* * *

"That was very impressive Tara." Giles was a little in awe of the young girls' talent. Jenny had been called to her dying uncles' bedside and she had been torn by her need to go and her feeling of obligation to Buffy.Jenny knew she might be needed but she wanted to spend the last few days him. So it was agreed on by all that she must return home. It was quite fortuitous that they found Tara. Or that she found them.Giles wasn't all that sure anymore.

"Just Post and Ethan are aware of Buffy's change in…status. I hate the thought of murder, but…"

Angelus stopped him mid-sentence. "They had no qualms about murdering all of us. Travers being the first and they may have succeeded there. If we're lucky." Buffy cast him a sharp look and he shrugged.

Giles pushed on. "As I was saying, I hate the thought, but if any in the Watcher's Council have even an iota of belief in her, we'll be in the same predicament. I think we need to think of the greater good here." He removed his glasses and rubbed his nose.

Tara raised her hand, as if she were in a class room. "Ummm…just a thought, and I know I'm not a part of this…this…group, but there's a spell. A memory spell. It involves Lethe's Bramble, I would ne…never suggest using it on anyone, ever. But as an alternative to murder?"

"Oh, oh!" Willow perked up. "I just was reading up on that, it's used for augmenting spells of forgetting and mind control. What a great idea. Maybe we can use it on Travers, as well?" She nodded to Tara, attempting to asuage her guilt at her earlier rebuff.

"I say we just break their bloody necks and leave them out for the fledglings to feed on. No one would ever be the wiser." Spike thought his idea was brilliant.

Willow shook her head. "Hey babe? Remember what I told you? Upstairs? About fighting to the death? I so take it back right now."

"They are bad people love. Just 'cause they happen to be human doesn't change that fact."

"I agree, but if we can keep any new council members out of town, this would be a good thing. And if we can get our hands on those journals...it could only be another good thing, for Buffy. Right?" Angel wanted to rip their hearts out and drain them dry but he had to do what was best for Buffy and this was it. Directing his gaze at Tara, he asked, "Will you prepare the spell and we'll try it?" He turned to the group. "Post and Rayne can still be blamed for the tragedy of Travers, Wes will back it up. And we all have an idea of how the council will deal with someone who has injured, possibly killed one of their own." He looked at Giles, "Agreeable?"

"Yes, quite agreeable."

* * *


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

* * *

Cordelia eyed her boyfriend over her latte. "So, how did it all go? I left not long after the witches fired up their little cauldron." She took a sip, wrinkled her nose and added another packet of sweetener.

Xander cocked his head at her in wonder. He loved everything about this girl, including the way she made faces. How did he end up with her? "Actually, it all went well. I mean, the spell worked and Tara wrote a new spell to implant false memories. That girl is a Wicca wonder. So, here's the new reality, Gwendolyn the bitch and Ethan the bastard lured Travers, the other bastard, to Sunnydale under false pretenses in an attempt to kill him and blame the slayer to cause dissention in the watchers ranks. And I am so totally quoting Giles." He smiled at her. "Okay, except for the bitch and bastard part. And they were so thinking it."

"And I so totally knew that." She handed him the coffee she ordered for him.

"The only fly in the ointment, so to speak, was Travers." Xander stirred his coffee.

"Was?" Cordelia lifted a perfectly waxed brow in query.

"Yeah, well seems Giles, Angel and Spike thought it was best that Travers not wake up from his coma." He paused to gauge her reaction.

"I'm sure that didn't sit too well with Buffy the perfect and Will. Go on."

"Well, here's the thing. The undead duo were all set to go, Buffy trying to talk them out of it, not very convincingly I might add. I mean, the doctors were all pretty sure he was never going to wake up anyway and even if he did we'd be calling him Mister Potato Head. Then Giles got the phone call from the hospital. Seems Travers didn't make it through surgery. Buff and Will were still pretty freaked that they were coming to terms with killing a regular old human person." Xander finished his coffee. "I think the fact that Spike was so into it really brought home the fact to Will that her fella is soulless."

"Oh please. As if killing a human being means you have to be soulless." She rolled her eyes. "How do you feel about it? I mean if you had to, would you?"

Xander shrugged. "I'd do it to save you, I'd have to. Just hope I never have to. I mean it's not like people go up in a puff of dust or gelatinous goo when you kill 'em. They're still there, only dead."

Cordelia smiled at him. "You'd kill for me? Wow. So, it would appear my dad's in deep shit with the IRS and he took all my credit cards away, will you smoke him for me?" She laughed at his expression. "You know I'm joking, not about the IRS but about by dad. If I want him dead, I'll do it myself."

* * *

"We need to talk." Angel took Buffy's hand and pulled her with him into the garden. She allowed him to lead her, trying to sort though her feelings. The guilt at her relief overwhelming.

"Buffy, you have to stop this. We discussed this long ago. I told you I wouldn't let anything or anyone come between us. That more than included Travers. If you continue to hold this against me I don't know where we can go from here." He lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes, which were filled with tears.

"I'm not, at least not against you. God Angel, I wanted him dead. I tried to muster up my slayer morality and all I could bring up was lies. False concern. I hated him for bringing all this to our door. And when that call came…it was like an answer to my prayers." She hid her face in his chest. "Is it my demon?"

"Gods baby, no. You have a soul, your human. You're only human. Of course you'd feel relief. If you didn't, now that would be strange." He held her close to him. "I would've killed him Buff, and without a second thought. And I'll kill anyone that threatens us. Remember that." His voice was firm and resolute.

Buffy reached up and touched his cheek. "I'll remember."

* * *

Buffy and Angel entered the room together. Willow sat next to Spike, her head near his as he spoke to her. Probably telling her just what Angel had just told me, Buffy thought with a small smile. Time to grow up, I guess.

Giles leaned over and pulled up an old leather satchel with copper buckles.

Buffy and Angel went to him. "Is that what I think it is?" Buffy ran her hand over it.

"Yes. The journals Post was so determined to have. Travers left it at my apartment when Wesley drove him to his hotel." He lifted one out and handed it to Willow. "It's filled with all sorts of codicils that need to be deciphered. I'm afraid I don't have enough faith in the council just yet to trust them with these. And perhaps the person who should have these should be the current slayer's watcher anyway. Either way, we are holding onto them." He pulled out a few more and laid them on the table.

"Considering they concern me and Kendra, I think it's only fair. But what if the council comes looking for them"

"From what I can ascertain, only the head of the council and his predecessor know about them. They aren't for the general watcher populous." He cast a conspiratorial look at Willow. "We'll have our work cut out for us it would appear."

"Oh goody, research!"

Spike laughed. "That's my Red."

* * *

Christmas time at the mansion turned into quite an event. Angel just wanted the two of them to decorate a tree, unwrap a few presents, make love for days. But Buffy had other ideas.

"Okay, so the lights are on the tree and it's ready to decorate. This is going to be so much fun. Remember our tree trimming party last year?" Angel nodded, it was the first time he had really accepted his place in her life, their life, and accepted the fact that her friends were a part of that. So, here it was a year later and their lives were everything he could've only imagined.

"Think I'll go up and change. Xander would never forgive me if I didn't have leather on." He kissed her deeply, soaking up all things Buffy.

"That was nice." She dug a little deeper into his arms.

"Come with me." He rubbed her lower back, bringing her very close so she could feel him.

"We do not have time for that now." She pushed away from him. "But later…" Buffy stroked him through his pants. "…Oh yes, later."

* * *

"I don't know about this whole Christmas thing Willow. Kinda wonky for a group of vampires to have all this stuff about." Spike turned his head toward the CD player. "And this music…I mean really, Charlie Brown?"

"Holiday thing, okay? Remember, Jewish here." Willow chided him as she climbed a ladder to hang a holly and red berry ball.

"More vampire than Jewish now. You do drink blood, remember?" Spike handed her a large red ribbon. The whole seasonal event the girls were working on was making him cranky.

"Okay, so does the fact that you are a vampire make you any less English? I don't think so." She jumped down off the ladder and landed in front of him, stopping long enough to plant a kiss on his nose before dancing off to find more decorations.

* * *

Cordelia walked into the main salon and looked all around. "My god, it looks like Martha Stewart threw up in here." Holly berries, evergreen wreaths, taffeta and twinkle lights surrounded her. She would never admit it, but it was beautiful and most certainly put her in a Christmas spirit. After all the disappointments with her father and her lack of financial resources, she needed this. She looked over at Willow and Buffy, she really needed her friends too, and all these people appeared to be just that.

"I think it looks great!" Tara came in after Cordelia carrying a tray of cookies as her contribution to the tree trimming party. "It's all so happy."

"You're right babe, it's a happy room." Oz had his hand on her waist. "Let's get this into the kitchen. Buffy decorated in there too."

"Oooo…let's go see." She gave him a dazzling smile.

"So, looks like wolf-boy and witchy-poo are a definite item. Kinda sweet, huh? We must've inspired them with our true love." Xander nuzzled Cordelia's neck.

Cordelia shivered and laughed. "Xander, you are such a…a…I love you." She was amazed at how quickly he could affect her."

He pulled her close. "I love you too. You keep me sane."

"How can you be something you never really were?" She laughed.

* * *

Giles handed Angel a brandy as they surveyed at the assembled group. The tree had been trimmed, copious amounts of food and drinks had been consumed and they were now all properly engrossed in watching A Christmas Carol.

"Come with me." Angel looked curiously at Giles and followed.

Giles opened the old satchel that held the watchers diaries, pulled out a particularly old one and handed it to Angel. "Recognize the language?"

Angel gently flipped through it and looked up at him. "No, not really."

"Aramaic. Very old. Obviously." Giles rubbed his forehead.

"What does it say?" There was concern in Angels' voice.

"There's a prophecy. Naturally. I have part of it translated, but we have to be very precise in the deciphering. If we are off by one word, well… Willow, Wesley and I are continuing to work on it. The gist so far? _'Two warriors, drinkers of life. One dark, one light will come together. Their issue will produce the incandescent light that will redeem the universe by returning to the source'_."

"Okay, so what does it mean?" Angel hated all that nebulous shit that came out of these kinds of books.

"Not sure yet. But I am sure it concerns you and Buffy. And your issue." He waited for a response from the vampire.

Angel snorted. "We're vampires Giles. No issue coming out of my seed or her womb. Dead. Remember?"

"You are also both vampires with souls. And Buffy is a slayer. All unprecedented circumstances. Who knows what will happen over the centuries?"

Angel shook his head. "Centuries? I'm just trying to get through Christmas. When you have something definitive, let me know."

"I will, but this is something big Angel. It may not occur for a while, years, decades, centuries. But face it, the two of you are going to be around for awhile. And you need to know what to expect."

The two men looked at each other. "I know Giles. And I will take proper care of her after you're gone." Angel looked at his hands, at the ring. "She's my reason for existence Giles. Decipher the books and I'll use them to the best of my ability to protect her."

"I know you will."

* * *

Buffy sat on the edge of her bed and brushed her hair as she watched Angel undress. "It was a great party, wasn't it? And Christmas is gonna be so great with mom and Kendra coming." She paused and looked up at him. "So, where did you and Giles take off to tonight?" She tried to keep her voice nonchalant, but she was dying of curiosity.

"He wanted to tell me of another prophecy he discovered in one of the journals."

"Oh." She was so tired of the journals. "So, another prophecy? It must be Tuesday." She dropped her brush on her nightstand and took off her robe. "Come over here and do your husbandly duties."

She lay on her side, the candle light radiating off her luminous skin. Angel felt his non-beating heart skip. She looked so beautiful, angelic. He removed the last of his clothing and joined her. Taking her into his arms he looked deeply into her eyes. "This is all that matters Buff. You and me. Together. And we have an eternity to spend it anyway we choose." He drew her into a deep kiss. When he pulled away he saw the tears in her eyes. "What is it babe? What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing. Everything's perfect. So perfect. I never thought I was destined for this. For complete happiness, satisfaction. But everyday with you Angel. It's everything." She kissed him.

"Oh babe. This is just the beginning. We have so much to do. And so much time to do it all. Everyday is a new day filled with all our possibilities." He rolled over with her in his arms. "And it's just going to go on forever."

"Ummm, I can do that."

* * *


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

It's all done, finally. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much asI did writing it. Thanks to all who reviewed, all comments were so appreciated.

* * *

**Epilog:**

Buffy stood on the shaded terrace and watched the sun begin it's descent on the horizon. She loved it here and the thought of leaving filled her with sadness. But also with excitement. For the first time in a very long time they were headed home. She smiled. It was time. She felt his presence long before he wrapped his arms around her. Buffy leaned back into Angel and place his hand on her slightly rounded belly.

"Have you said your good-byes then?" He smoothed his palm over the life growing inside his lover.

"Ummm…actually I did a long time ago. Are we ready then?" She turned and placed her arms around his neck.

"All the luggage was sent yesterday, it's just up to us to head on out."

"Can you trust this transport person?" They traveled under the radar these days. No sense tipping their hand to anyone who might try to stop them. Not that they could.

"Spike and Willow met with him and she felt he was honest, in a mercenary kind of way. It'll be fine."

"Okay. So I guess this is it. Is Willow still here?"

"They're both waiting for us downstairs. Let's go." He took her hand and led her out.

* * *

The man stood on the deck and waited. His passengers said they would be here just after sunset. He shrugged, he liked to leave with the light, but they were paying. And they were paying top dollar. Delivering antiques, didn't seem all that dangerous. He looked up at the horizon and saw four people heading his way. Must be them. About time he thought. 

He recognized the man with the bleached blond hair and the striking features and the very cold hands. And the sweet young girl, his wife, with the open green eyes and red hair. What a very odd couple they were. They walked up to him, the man putting forward his hand to shake.

Spike knew the other man didn't want to shake his hand, so with a very wicked gleam he held it out to him. Willow just rolled her eyes. "Hello again Captain. Please let me introduce you to my husband's brother and his wife."

The sight of the two of them almost took his breath away. He had never seen such a striking couple. One dark, one light. Both beautiful and both with a very regal air about them.

"Liam, Elizabeth. This is Captain Malcolm Reynolds."

"Please, call me Buffy, Captain. Everyone does." She held her gloved hand out to him. "I am so glad you agreed to take us on this long journey. I'm sure it will be advantageous to all involved." She smiled, making his heart skip a beat.

All this was not lost on Angel, who was now used to the power his wife had developed over the centuries. "Captain, shall we be off?" He set his hand on Buffy's arm, making clear what his territory was.

"Umm, yes. My pilot has your coordinates. We've never been to that part of space, but I'm sure we'll have no problems."

Buffy smiled at him. "Oh I am totally confident that we won't." She looked at Willow. "Right?"

She smiled back at Buffy. "Too right."

Mal looked between the two women, not more than girls really, with a bit of confusion. "Okay, glad the two of you are confident in our abilities. Kaylee here will show you to your rooms." He nodded to the young girl who was standing, awe-struck by the foursome in front of her.

Willow smiled at her. "Kaylee, what a lovely name."

"What a lovely lady, as well." Spike graced her with one of his sexiest smiles, which garnered him an elbow in the ribs. "Just being nice pet."

* * *

Angel and Buffy settled into their room. "Another adventure. Wouldn't Giles be surprised?" 

Buffy looked at her husband. "Possibly our last adventure. But I have to say my love, I would never have missed the last 500 years for anything in the whole 'verse."

He looked out the small window, Angel loved the blackness of space, and then back at his wife and smiled. "Not for anything in the whole 'verse. So here we are. A new day, huh babe?"

She lay next to him on the small bed and rubbed her stomach. "Yeah, and a new life."

* * *


End file.
